Love Triangle
by Sapphie
Summary: Lindsay crashed Selenity and Endymion's wedding, and now, Endymion is officially married to Lindsay!! How will Endymion be able to marry Selenity now? Ch.20 up!!
1. Chapter 1

SN: Okay, I wanted to start a new story, so....here it is!!! ^_^;;; ehehehe.....anyways, please read and tell me what you think, kay? ^^  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 1~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: This takes place in the Silver Millenium, and Princess Selenity and Prince Endymion have been a couple for five years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Endymion paced back and forth nervously in his room. He began talking to himself.   
  
"Come on, Endymion. You can do it! All you have to do is say, ' will you marry me?'"  
  
"Oh, sorry Endymion, but I'm already married." someone said. Endymion turned around quickly to  
see Prince Ethan standing at the door.   
  
"Prince Ethan!" Endymion exclaimed. A shade of pink slowly crept onto his face.   
  
"I don't think my wife, Princess Minako, would approve of your marriage proposal." Prince Ethan  
said, smirking.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're not funny?" Endymion said, turning away.  
  
"Endymion. I was just kidding." Ethan said, walking into Endymion's room.  
  
"I know. It was hilarious!" Endymion said sarcastically. Ethan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, Endymion. What _were_ you doing? Were you going to propose to someone?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about proposing to Selenity." Endymion said shyly.  
  
"Ohh. I see." Ethan said. He looked at Endymion. Endymion had a worried expression on his face.  
"What's wrong, Endymion? Why are you so worried?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, I'm proposing to her...and that's a good thing. After all, I _have_ been with her for five years and now...I think I'm ready for the next step. But I don't know if Selenity is. And, I'm not even sure if I should propose." Endymion explained.  
  
"Well, of course you should propose to her!! You both deserve each other. And you guys are the  
most famous couple inteh universe. News of you two getting married will make headlines!!"   
  
" Yeah, but I don't care about that stuff. What I'm afraid of is if she'll accept my proposal. I mean, what if I'm rushing her into this?"  
  
"Rushing her into this? Come on. You guys have been together for five years!!! What wouldn't she  
be ready for? And anyway, if you propose to her, she should be able to honestly tell you if she's not ready. And you should be able to just accept that." Ethan said, trying to put it in a convincing way.  
  
"You know what? I _will_ propose to her." Endymion said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's the spirit!! Now...when will you ask her?" Ethan asked excitedly. Suddenly, Endymion's  
expression of enthusiasm became one full of question and doubt.  
  
"Good question." Endymion said. Ethan gave him a weird look. Endymion smiled weakly.  
  
"I guess I'll ask her tonight. She's coming to my place tonight with her mother. Our families are  
trying to think of another dumb law that no one will follow." Endymion said while rolling his eyes. "Anyway...I was thinking of proposing to her after dinner, in front of my family and her mother. That way, it doesn't have to be a secret to our families." Endymion said, crossing his arms proudly.  
  
"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Go for it!!" Ethan said enthusiastically.   
  
"Don't worry. I will. I'm ready. Now more than ever." Endymion said with determination in his voice. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. A princess cut diamond ring with a 24 kt. gold band rested perfectly in the tiny box. The red velvet inside the box cradled the ring. The diamond flaunted its flawless beauty. Ethan gawked at the ring.  
  
"Wow, Endymion. That's one hell of a rock!!" Ethan said. (SN: Okay, ppls. I wanted to say "...one  
hell of a ring," but my demented friend Starrie said to write "rock" instead of "ring." So...yeah. -_-;;) He couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Endymion said proudly.  
  
"I can't wait to slip this ring on her finger if she accepts." Endymion said.  
  
"If? IF??? You mean _when_ she accepts! For goodness sake, look at that diamond!!! Who could  
turn down a diamond like that??" Ethan asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Selenity could." Endymion said flatly. Ethan said nothing. He knew Endymion as right.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll accept." Ethan said. Though he wasn't sure of it, he gave Endymion a smile. Endymion smiled back weakly.  
  
"Look, Endymion. I gotta get going. Tell me how it goes tonight, okay?" Ethan said. Endymion  
nodded. "Good luck, Endymion. You'll need it." Ethan said under his breath as he walked out the  
door.  
  
// That evening \\  
  
"Welcome to our home, Queen Serenity and Princess Selenity." Queen and King Endymion  
greeted.  
  
"Pleased to make your aquaintance." Queen Serenity said witha smile on her pale pink lips.  
  
"Please. Come in." King Endymion said, gesturing towards the living room. Everyone took a seat in  
the living room. Endymion walked in. He walked towards Queen Serenity. He bowed to her.   
  
"Welcome, Queen Serenity. Glad to see you again." Endymion said.  
  
"Thank you, Endymion. It's good to see you again too." Queen Serenity said. He walked to  
Princess Selenity. He took hold of her slender, ivory white hand and gently kissed it. He looked at Selenity.  
  
"Welcome, Princess. So glad you could make it." Endymion said, trying not to let his lips curl up  
into a smile. Selenity smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad I could see you again." Selenity said, looking at Endymion. Endymion smiled  
back. He genlty let go of her hand and took a seat next to his father. Queen Serenity smiled.  
  
"I must say, King Endymion. Your son is quite a gentleman. Don't you agree, Selenity?" Queen  
Serenity said, turning to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, Mother. I agree. He is a perfect gentleman." Selenity said, looking at Prince Endymion. A  
slight shade of pink grazed Prince Endymion's face. King Endymion chortled. He patted his son on  
the back.  
  
"Well, at least now I know I raised him well." King Endymion said happily. Prince Endymion wore a  
deeper shade of pink on his face while giving a somewhat lopsided smile. Selenity quietly giggled. Soon, everyone begant o laugh. Shortly afterward, their laughter was silenced by the ring of a bell. A servant entered the room.   
  
"Excuse me, your majesties. Your dinner is ready." the servant said politely while bowing.   
  
"Thank you." King Endymion said, gesturing for the servant to leave. The servant bowed once  
again and left the room. King Endymion stood up. He cleared his throat a little.  
  
"Shall we eat now?" King Endymion asked, gesturing everyone towards the dining room.  
  
"Sounds good." Queen Serenity said, standing up from her seat.  
  
"Okay then. Let's eat!!" King Endymion said cheerfully. Everyone else got up from their seats and  
followed him into the dining room.  
  
// After dinner \\  
  
Everyone was once again seated in the living room. After what seemed like centuries, King and  
Queen Endymion and Queen Serenity had finally agreed upon a suitable law. The time for Queen  
Serenity and Princess Selenity to leave was soon arriving. They stood up, preparing to leave. King and Queen Endymion stood up to walk them to the door. Prince Endymion stood up too.  
  
"Well, it was nice having you here. Hope you come back soon." King Endymion said.  
  
"Thank you for having us here." Queen Serenity said. Queen Serenity and Princess Selenity were  
just about to walk out the door when Prince Endymion spoke up.  
  
"Wait! You can't go yet." Prince Endymion said.  
  
"Why not?" Queen Serenity asked curiously. Prince Endymion walked closer to Princess Selenity.  
He took hold of her hands. He looked at her in the eyes. His parents and Queen Serenity were  
anxious to find out what he was going to do. Prince Endymion let out a small sigh.  
  
"Selenity..." he began. "Heaven must be missing an angel, because you've fallen to me from  
heaven. God must've been having a good day when he put you in my life. He must've had an even  
better day when he put you in my future." Endymion said softly. Selenity's crystal blue eyes  
showed confusion. Then, all her confusion was cleared up after Endymion took out a black velvet  
box. He got on one knee, opened it and displayed it in front of Selenity. Her eyes sparkled with  
shock and happiness. There, in front of her, was a princess cut diamond ring with a 24 kt gold  
band, red velvet cradling it. Selenity became speechless. Endymion looked at Selenity and said the words she never thought she'd hear.  
  
"Selenity....will you marry me?" Selenity lips pulled up into a wide smile, but before she could  
answer, someone spoke up.  
  
"No, Endymion!! You can't marry her!!"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So....how was that??? Please tell me!!! Should I continue or should I just end it?? Or, if you don't want to answer that, then I'll continue based on the number of reviews. If I get three or less reviews after two days, I'll stop writing this fic. There's no point in writing a fic that no one is going to read or like, ne? If I get four or more reviews after two days, then I'll continue. But...please.....REVIEW!! Pwease?? ^___^ 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: *takes a deep breath* OH MY GOD!!!!! Thanks soooooo much to everyone who reviewed!!! I  
appreciate it soooooo much!!!! *squeak* I never thought it'd get that many reviews!! Oh gosh!!! I'm so HAPPY!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! ^_______________^ You  
guys just made my day!!! Well, here's the next chapter!! Hope you like this one!! ^_^  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 2~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: Princess Selenity is 17, turning 18 and Prince Endymion is 22. And, I don't know the real names of Prince Endymion's parents, so I'm gonna make up names for them, okay? Bear with  
me!!! If anyone knows what their real names are, please email me!!! My email addy is  
my_starz_2000@hotmail.com ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"Selenity...will you marry me?" Selenity's lips pulled up into a wide smile, but before she could  
answer, someone spoke up.  
  
"No, Endymion!! You can't marry her!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You can't marry her....until you make me your best man!!" Ethan said proudly. Minako stood  
beside him, a little embarrassed by how dumb he was acting. Endymion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course you'll be my best man, Ethan. You're my best friend!" Endymion said.   
  
"Okay! Just making sure you were choosing the right person!" Ethan said, smiling proudly.  
Suddenly, Minako smacked Ethan upside the head.  
  
"Ethan. Shut up and let Selenity answer!!" Minako said. Selenity let out a little giggle. Endymion shook his head. He turned his attention back to Selenity. He stared lovingly into Selenity's deep blue eyes. He took a small breath.  
  
"Selenity...will you marry me?" Selenity's pale pink lips curled up into a big smile yet again. Her eyes were filled with happiness and held the sparkle of the stars.  
  
"Yes, Endymion! Yes....I'll marry you!!" Selenity said with pure joy. Endymion smiled happily. He  
took out the ring and slipped it on her long, pale, ivory finger. The diamond glimmered in the light. Endymion stood up and looked into Selenity's eyes. Selenity smiled and embraced him warmly. She then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Minako watched this joyous moment through tear filled eyes while Ethan tightly held her in his arms. Queen Serenity smiled happily. King Edmond and Queen Anna quickly glanced at each other and smiled at Selenity and Endymion. (SN: Just  
reminding you that I made up names for Endymion's parents. ^^)  
  
"We're gonna have to talk later." Queen Anna whispered to her husband. King Endymion nodded  
slowly. Although his face showed joy and happiness, his eyes held much sorrow and sadness.  
Selenity turned to look at her mother. Selenity unleashed a huge smile. Queen Serenity hugged her  
daughter happily. A tear of happiness fell from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Selenity. My baby. I can't believe you're getting married!" Queen Serenity said while trying to hold back tears. She released Selenity from her embrace and looked at her. Queen Serenity  
smiled. "You've grown up so much. Now you're too old for me and you don't need me anymore."  
Queen Serenity said to her daughter.  
  
"Now, Mother. You know that's not true. I'll never be too old for you. And you'll always be my  
mother...I'll always need you." Selenity said convincingly. They hugged once more. Selenity turned to Endymion and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you." Selenity whispered to Endymion.  
  
"I love you too, Selenity." he whispered back. As happy as the moment was, Selenity and her  
mother were obligated to leave and go back to their kingdom. "Farewell, sweet princess, until we  
meet again." Endymion said.  
  
"Farewell, my prince." Selenity said. Endymion stood in his place, watching as his princess left his home. He let out a sigh of happiness and turned to his Ethan and Minako. They smiled and hugged him.  
  
"See, Endymion! I told you everything would be fine!" Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah. Now you two are getting married!!" Minako said happily.  
  
"Now, nothing can stop you from marrying Selenity!" Ethan said happily. "You two will be together  
forever!" Minako gave Ethan a weird look.  
  
"Okay, honey. You've been reading a little too much of those romance novels." Minako said. Ethan  
blushed a little.  
  
"Well, we gotta go." Ethan said in an attempt to change the subject. Minako let out a little giggle. She knew perfectly well what Ethan was trying to do.  
  
"Okay then. See you guys later!!" Endymion said. After the two left, Endymion let out another sigh of happiness. He looked at his parents. They seemed to be sad. He walked closer to them.  
  
"Mother? Father? What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Endymion asked.  
  
"We are, honey...but..." Queen Anna began.  
  
"Son. There's something we need to talk to you about." King Edmond said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Endymion asked, beginning to get worried. The tone in his parent's voices told him that what they wanted to talk to him about was not a good thing. Queen Anna and King  
Edmond didn't say a word. "Come on. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Endymion  
asked, becoming frustrated.  
  
"We need to talk about......your engagement to Selenity." King Edmond said.  
  
"Why? What about it?" Endymion asked, anxious to find out what they were going to say. Queen  
Anna spoke up.  
  
"Well, Endymion....Selenity is a good girl and all....but....I don't think you should get married just now. I think that you should wait a little longer...."   
  
"Why? Haven't I waited long enough???? For goodness sake, I waited to ask her that question for  
FIVE years!!! How much longer do you want me to wait? Another five years??" Endymion asked  
furiously.  
  
"Endymion. Your mother is not saying that you shouldn't marry her. Selenity is a wonderful and  
beautiful young lady, but....now is not the right time to marry her." King Edmond said, trying to put it in a convincing way. If he could get Endymion to call off his engagement to Selenity, then he wouldn't have to tell Endymion that bad news.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? You guys are treating me like I'm 12 years old!! I'm 22! I think I can make my own decisions! And you never told me that I couldn't marry anyone or anything like that. You didn't even talk to me about marriage and when the right time for marriage was. So, why bring it up now? Why didn't you bring it up...oh, I don't know...four years ago....when I was 18! Tell me, why are you bringing this up now? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Endymion yelled out. Tears began to well up in Queen Anna's eyes. She didn't want to tell Endymion. She couldn't...not after Endymion just proposed to Selenity....but she was left with no choice. She had to tell Endymion. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Endymion.......you can't marry Selenity." Queen Anna said. Endymion's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?? Why not?" Endymion asked, trying to control his temper.  
  
"Because....Endymion........you're already betrothed to someone else."   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Sooooo.....how was this chapter? Good, bad? Tell me!! Me wanna know!! Pweety pwease??  
Me wuv getting reviews from you ppls!! And thanks so much for reviewing!!! You don't know how  
happy your reviews make me!! ^___^ Well, anyway....if you want me to email you when I put up a  
new chapter, just leave your email addy in your review or you can email me at  
my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Or, if you wanna talk to me, you can contact me on AIM or MSN.  
My AIM screen name is AngelStr119 and my MSN screen name is my_starz_2000@hotmail.com.  
Okie dokie? Please review!!! Pwease!! With cherries on top??? ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: Hello everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it very much. You don't  
know how much it means to me when you ppls review! Well, for those of you who are enjoying this  
story and want to read on, here's chapter 3!! ^_^  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 3~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: No important info today!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"Endymion.......you can't marry Selenity." Queen Anna said. Endymion's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?? Why not?" Endymion asked, trying to control his temper.  
  
"Because....Endymion........you're already betrothed to someone else."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion was as still as a statue, staring at his parents in disbelief. He shook his head, not  
wanting to believe what he just heard.   
  
"No. No! It can't be true! I'm NOT betrothed!!" Endymion yelled out.  
  
"Yes. You are betrothed...to Princess Lindsey of the Yuki Kingdom." (SN: Don't ask about the  
kingdom name. That came out of nowhere. ^^;;;) Queen Anna said reluctantly.  
  
"Princess....Lindsey? You mean the one who comes to our house every other summer?" Endymion  
asked. Queen Anna lowered her head.  
  
"Yes." she said monotonously. "Our kingdoms agreed to marry the two of you. We thought that if  
you two married, we could join our kingdoms together and create a bigger and stronger kingdom.  
So, every other summer, Princess Lindsey was sent here to stay with us for the season in hopes  
that you two would get along and hopefully fall in love with each other." Queen Anna explained.  
There was much sadness and regret in her voice. Fury filled Endymion's mind.  
  
"Mother. How could you? You agreed to have her come here and spend the summer with us hoping  
that we'd fall in love? Well, Mother. If you haven't noticed, I've fallen in love with Princess Selenity, not Princess Lindsey. And also, when I told you that I was seeing Princess Selenity, why didn't you call off the betrothal? Or why didn't you tell me about it? Did you think that I wouldn't care?" Endymion was filled with anger. Queen Anna's eyes began to fill with tears.   
  
"Endymion. You are not to speak to us in that tone of voice!" King Edmond said.  
  
"No, Edmond. Let him. Just let him." Queen Anna said lowly. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"  
she suggested. King Edmond nodded and headed for his room. Queen Anna turned her attention  
back to Endymion.  
  
"Well, Mother? Care to explain?" Endymion said, trying to calm himself down. Queen Anna sat in a  
nearby chair. She began to explain.  
  
"Listen, Endymion. Your father and I had the best of intentions when we arranged for you to be  
married to Princess Lindsey. We thought that you might like her. So, we asked her to spend the  
summer at our home. You two seemed to get along well, so we arranged for her to come back  
every other summer. We thought that with time, you'd fall in love with her."  
  
"And what about when I told you and father that I had fallen for Princess Selenity? Why didn't you call off the betrothal?" Endymion asked, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Your father and I and Lindsey's parents hoped that you would break up with her soon, so we didn't call it off." Endymion eyes widened with shock.  
  
"You were hoping that...I would break up with Selenity? Oh my god, this is outrageous!! My own  
parents wanted me to break up with my one true love?" Endymion rolled his eyes. A tear fell from  
Queen Anna's eye.  
  
"Please, Endymion. Understand that we meant well." Queen Anna said while trying to hold back  
tears.  
  
"You meant well? Oh yeah. Hoping that I'd fall in love with Princess Lindsey and hoping that I'd  
break up with Princess Selenity...yeah...I can tell that you _really_ meant well." Endymion said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Please, Endymion. Don't be this way!" Queen Anna pleaded.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I just found out that I am betrothed to a princess that I hate to death and I can't marry Selenity!! Why shouldn't I act this way?" Endymion yelled. Another tear slid down  
Queen Anna's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." Queen Anna said, still trying to hold back tears. No matter how hard she tried to hold back her tears, they would fall from her sapphire eyes, one by one. Endymion looked at his mother. He saw how much pain she was in and saw how much regret was in her eyes. When Endymion  
looked at his mother, his eyes, which were once filled with anger, were now filled with sadness. He let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother." he said. He went to hug his mother. Anna held him tightly and stroked his  
ebony black hair. He released his mother from his embrace and looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that....to tell me now....when I just proposed to Selenity..." Endymion was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"Endymion. I understand. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. Had I known that things would end  
up this way, I would've told you sooner. I'm so sorry, Endymion." Queen Anna said as more tears  
fell from her eyes.  
  
"Well...I'm still upset that you didn't' tell me until now, but I'm willing to forgive and forget if you call off the betrothal and let me marry Princess Selenity." Endymion said.  
  
"I can try, Endymion, but I can't guarantee that it'll be called off."   
  
"Please, Mother. For my sake...do whatever it takes to call off the betrothal. Please. I love Selenity, and she's the only girl I want to marry." Endymion said pleadingly. Queen Anna let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, Endymion. For your sake. I'll do my best to call off the betrothal." Queen Anna said.  
Endymion let out a sigh of relief and hugged his mother again.   
  
"Thank you, Mother." Endymion said as he let go of her. He gave her a smile and went up to his  
room. After Endymion left, Queen Anna went up to her room. Laying in bed was King Edmond. He  
looked distressed. He sat up in bed when he saw Anna walk in.  
  
"So, what happened?" Edmond asked his wife.  
  
"Endymion asked me to find a way to call off the betrothal." Anna said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, Anna. I'll help you. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to call it off." Edmond said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so." Anna said monotonously. That evening, Anna had a hard time falling asleep. Calling off the betrothal was easier said than done.  
  
// The next day \\  
  
Endymion put on his cloak and prepared to leave his home. He was heading for the Moon  
Kingdom, where Selenity lives. He was going to tell Selenity about the betrothal. Just as he  
stepped into the carriage, Queen Anna walked out of the house and told the horseman not to leave  
yet. Queen Anna knocked on the carriage door. Endymion opened it to find his mother standing at  
the door of the carriage.  
  
"Mother? What are you doing?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Endymion. I just need to ask you something." Queen Anna said.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Endymion asked.  
  
"No, Endymion. I need to know. Last night, you said that you dislike Princess Lindsey from the Yuki Kingdom. Why is that so?" Endymion let out a sigh.  
  
"Mother...." Endymion said in an agitated tone of voice.  
  
"Please, Endymion. I just want to know that and I'll never ask you another all day." Endymion  
sighed again.  
  
"I hate Princess Lindsey because she is a stuck up little snob who thinks that money is everything. She thinks that the world revolves around her and that just because she's rich and supposedly beautiful, she can get anything or anyone she wants. And she is the most conceited person I've met. She carries a mirror around with her wherever she goes and she looks in it every two minutes. For goodness sake, if she keeps on looking into it, she's gonna break it!! And everything about her makes me sick. I can't stand her." Endymion said.  
  
"You really feel that way about her?" Queen Anna asked.  
  
"Yes. That's how I feel about her. Never in a million years would I marry her! Even if she was the last person in the world, I still wouldn't marry her." Endymion said with disgust in his voice. Queen Anna never knew how much hate he had for Princess Lindsey.  
  
"Alright then. I'll leave you now." Queen Anna said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back home tonight." Endymion said. He closed the carriage door and soon, he was on  
his way to the Moon Kingdom.  
  
// At the Moon Kingdom \\  
  
Endymion stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the castle doors. He knocked on the huge  
ivory door. Soon, a servant opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" the servant asked.  
  
"I'd like to see Princess Selenity please." Endymion said.  
  
"One moment please. Please wait here." the servant said. The servant then closed the door. The  
servant went up the grand staircase and headed for Selenity's room. He knocked on her door.  
"Princess. There is someone here to see you." the servant said.  
  
"Who is it?" Selenity asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know who it is. I only know that there is a gentleman to see you." the servant said.  
  
"Okay then. Send him up." Selenity said.  
  
"As you wish, my Princess." the servant said. The servant returned to Endymion. "You may came  
in, sir." the servant said as he gestured for Endymion to come in.  
  
"Thank you." Endymion said as he walked into the castle.  
  
"I will walk you to princess's room. If you'll follow me, please." the servant said. Endymion nodded. He followed the servant up the servant up the stairs to Selenity's room. The servant knocked on Selenity's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Selenity asked from inside.  
  
"Princess, the gentleman is here to see you." the servant said. Soon, Selenity opened the door.  
She smiled upon seeing Endymion's face.  
  
"Well well well. What a surprise." Selenity said. "You may go now." Selenity said to the servant. The servant bowed and left quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Selenity asked as soon as the servant left.   
  
"Selenity, there's something I need to tell you." Endymion said firmly.  
  
"Well, before you say anything, I want to introduce you to someone." Selenity said, pulling him into her room. Endymion sighed.   
  
"Okay. But make it quick. What I have to tell you is important."   
  
"Don't worry. It'll be quick." Selenity said, giving Endymion a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay." Endymion said. He could never argue with his beloved Selenity.  
  
"Okay. Hold on." Selenity said. "Lindsey! Lindsey! Come here. I want you to meet someone!!"  
Selenity called out. When Endymion heard the name 'Lindsey,' he began to feel uneasy.  
  
"Lindsey!! Come here!! I want you to meet someone!" Selenity called out again.  
  
"Okay, Selenity. I'll be there in a sec!" Lindsey called out. Soon, Lindsey came out and stood next to Selenity. Lindsey's eyes widened. Endymion gasped quietly.  
  
"Endymion....I'd like you to meet my cousin, Princess Lindsey of the Yuki Kingdom."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Hi hi hi hi hi!!!!! So...how was this chapter!! With every chapter I write, I get even more excited. I hope that's how you guys feel! Well, now that you're down here, do you mind reviewing? I wanna know what you think of this chapter!! You can even predict the next chapter in your reviews!! Or, you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! ^.~ Oh yeah...one more thing....if you want me to email you when I put up a new chapter, just leave your email addy in your review, or email me. Kay? Jaa! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: Hi ppls!!!! Thanks to all you who reviewed!! I appreciate it very much!!!! Your reviews mean so much to me!! ^_^ *squeak* Well, anyways, hope you're enjoying the story!! And I just wanna thank Usagi Usako Chiba for giving me ideas to continue this chapter! Thanks a bunch!!!! *hugz*  
Well....read on!  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 4~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: No important info today!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"Lindsey!! Come here!! I want you to meet someone!" Selenity called out again.  
  
"Okay, Selenity. I'll be there in a sec!" Lindsey called out. Soon, Lindsey came out and stood next to Selenity. Lindsey's eyes widened. Endymion gasped quietly.  
  
"Endymion....I'd like you to meet my cousin, Princess Lindsey of the Yuki Kingdom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. He was in complete shock. He couldn't  
believe that Princess Lindsey, the one princess he hated the most, was cousins with Princess  
Selenity, the one princess he loved the most. Selenity noticed the state the shock he was in.  
  
"Endymion? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Selenity asked worriedly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Endymion said. He then remembered what he had to tell her. He took hold of  
Selenity's hand and said, "Selenity, there's something I have to tell you." Selenity looked at him through worried eyes.  
  
"What is it, Endymion?" Selenity asked anxiously.  
  
"Selenity, I ----" Suddenly, Endymion was interrupted by a servant.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess. Your mother is calling for you." the servant said to Selenity.   
  
"Okay. Tell her that I'll be down in a minute." Selenity said. The servant bowed and left. She turned her attention back to Endymion. "I'm sorry, Endymion, but I have to go see my mother. I'll be right back. While I'm gone, you can get aquainted with my cousin, okay?" Selenity said. Before  
Endymion could say anything, she gave him a quick kiss and left. Soon, the only people that were  
left in the room was Endymion and Lindsey. As soon as Selenity left, Lindsey wore a smile on her  
face.  
  
"Hi, Endymion." Lindsey said as she moved closer to him. Endymion gave her a cold glare. "Why  
so cold?" Lindsey asked innocently.  
  
"You know perfectly well why!" Endymion said sharply. "I know about our betrothal. And there's no  
way I'm marrying you!" Endymion said while glaring at her more.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you're gonna marry me! That's why you're betrothed to  
me!" Lindsey said while smiling innocently. Endymion gave her a disgusted look, but she  
completely ignored it. She moved closer and closer to him, and with every step she took, Endymion  
moved back. Then, unexpectedly, Lindsey jumped into his arms. Almost as if on cue, the door  
opened.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Lindsey and Endymion quickly turned their attention to the person at door. Endymion gasped.  
  
"Minako! What are you doing here?" Endymion asked in shock.  
  
"Oh. Well...I was looking for Selenity, but I guess she's not here." Minako said. "What are you two doing anyway?" Minako said while curiously looking at Lindsey and Endymion.  
  
"Oh. I can explain. You see, she tripped and I caught her before she fell to the ground." Endymion said.  
  
"Oh. I see." Minako said.   
  
"What's everyone doing here?" someone asked. Everyone turned around to see Selenity standing  
behind Minako.  
  
"Um..." Minako began. "Okay. I was looking for you and I guess these two were just here in your  
room." Minako said. A hint of pink crept onto her cheeks. She was embarrassed.  
  
"Oh...um....okay. Well, I'm glad that everyone's here." Selenity said. She put a smile on her face. Endymion walked to Selenity and held her hands.  
  
"Selenity. I need to tell you something very important." Endymion said hurriedly.  
  
"Can it wait one moment, sweetie? I have to announce something." Selenity said. She gave him a  
kiss on the cheek. She walked into the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "As everyone  
knows, my birthday is next week. Well...in honor of my birthday, my mother has decided to throw  
me a birthday party. The whole universe will be invited and it'll be a spectacular gala. So, my  
mother has proposed that we have dinner tonight. She is highly anticipating my birthday and she  
would like to celebrate it tonight. I hope everyone here will be able to make it to dinner. Dinner will be served shortly." Selenity said.  
  
"Oooh!! I'm definitely coming to dinner...and I'm definitely going to the party too!!" Minako said as a smile grew on her face. Selenity turned to Endymion and Lindsey.  
  
"Can you guys come to dinner?" Selenity asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can come." Endymion said, smiling at Selenity. He could never turn her down.  
  
"Can you come too, Lindsey?" Selenity asked.  
  
"Of course!" Lindsey said. A smile quietly crept onto her lips.   
  
"Great!! When the bell rings, that means that dinner is ready, okay?" Selenity said. Everyone  
nodded. Endymion let out a sigh.   
  
'Oh well. I guess I'll tell Selenity tomorrow.' Endymion thought. Soon enough, the dinner bell rang and everyone headed for the dining hall.   
  
// After dinner \\  
  
Selenity said and waved good-bye to everyone. Endymion was the last person to leave. He held  
Selenity's hand.  
  
"Selenity. You're still coming to my kingdom tomorrow, right?" Endymion asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. I am. I can't wait 'til the next time I see you." Selenity said with a smile on her face. Endymion smiled back.  
  
"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Selenity."  
  
"Good night, Endymion." Selenity said. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a good night kiss. They parted and smiled at each other. Endymion left Selenity's kingdom with mixed emotions. He was worried, but happy, but angry. All these emotions ran around in his head. He couldn't wait 'til tomorrow came.  
  
// The next day \\  
  
It was around 12:23 PM when Selenity arrived at Endymion's kingdom. Since it was around lunch  
time, Selenity and Endymion had an outdoor picnic. After a while of talking and chatting, Endymion began to carry a serious expression.  
  
"Selenity. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Endymion said, avoiding eye contact  
with her. He didn't want to see the reaction in her eyes when he tells her that he is already  
betrothed to Lindsey. He already knew that they would be filled with hurt and anger.  
  
"Oh, you mean the thing you wanted to talk to me about last night?" Selenity asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. That. Well, it's really important, and it may change our lives forever."  
  
Selenity began to get worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Selenity. I -----"   
  
Suddenly, Endymion was interrupted by one of his servants.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Prince. I don't mean to be interrupting, but your father is calling for you. Apparently, he has great news for you and it cannot wait. He's waiting for you in his chamber." the servant said. Endymion's eyes widened.  
  
"I'll be there shortly." Endymion said. The servant nodded his head, bowed to him, and left.  
"I'm sorry, Selenity. I guess I'll have to tell you later." Endymion said.  
  
"It's alright." Selenity said while smiling.  
  
"Come with me. You can wait outside the doors. I don't want you to wait out here all by yourself." Endymion said as he helped her up.  
  
"Okay." Selenity said. Her lips curled up into a wider smile. They both got up and went inside  
Endymion's mansion to go see his father.  
  
// Outside Endymion's father's chamber \\  
  
"Wait here, Selenity. I'll be back shortly." Endymion said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Okay." Selenity said. Endymion entered the room and closed the door behind him. Selenity  
noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way, so she decided to stand near the door and  
eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
// Inside the chamber \\  
  
Endymion stood in front of his father, highly anticipating the news his father had for him. Kind  
Edmond cleared his throat.  
  
"As you know, you were betrothed to Princess Lindsey of the Yuki Kingdom."  
  
"I _was_ betrothed to her? Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Endymion asked  
eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Endymion. You are no longer betrothed to her!!" Kind Edmond said. Immediately,  
Endymion's lips curled up into a huge smile. He hugged his father.  
  
"Yes!!! Thank you so much. You and mother! What would I do without you?" Endymion said  
happily. King Edmond chortled. "Now I can give Selenity an even bigger surprise!!! I can't wait to surprise her with this good news!!!" Endymion said.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, son." Kind Edmond said as he let out a few more chuckles. Endymion  
hugged his father once more and left the room. He walked out the room.....to find a teary-eyed  
Selenity standing in front of him. Endymion began to get worried.  
  
"Selenity?!?!? What's wrong? Were you crying?" Endymion said as took hold of her hands. A tear  
slid from Selenity's crystal blue eye.   
  
"And when exactly were you planning to tell me this???" Selenity exclaimed as tears streamed  
down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell you what?" Endymion asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Endymion! I heard what you and your dad were talking about and now, I  
know everything!" Selenity shouted. Endymion still didn't know what she was talking about until it hit him.   
  
'Oh my god!! She knows about the betrothal!!!'   
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So.......hi!! How'd you ppls like this chapter??? Was that a good ending for this chapter?? Huh huh huh? Well, anyways, now that you're down here, can you please review? Me wanna know  
what you ppls think about this chapter!! And and and....if you have any comments, questions,  
predictions, suggestions, or whatever, just leave it in your review or you can email me at  
my_starz_2000@hotmail.com ^_____^ Me luv getting reviews and emails!!! Oh yeah, and if you  
want me to email you when I have a new chapter up, just leave your email addy in your review or  
email me telling me that you want me to, kay?? Okay!! Jaa!!! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: Hi ppls!!!! Thanks to all you who reviewed!! I luv ya for that!! I can't thank you enough!! ^_^ *huggles* Well, I don't have much to say now, so....read on!! Onegai...R+R! ^^  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 5~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: || - - - || stands for a dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"And when exactly were you planning to tell me this???" Selenity exclaimed as tears streamed  
down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell you what?" Endymion asked with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Endymion! I heard what you and your dad were talking about and now, I  
know everything!" Selenity shouted. Endymion still didn't know what she was talking about until it hit him.   
  
'Oh my god!! She knows about the betrothal!!!'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion stood there, in front of Selenity, in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Selenity  
knew about the betrothal before he could tell her. Tears still leaked from her blue eyes.  
  
"Selenity. I can explain." Endymion said.   
  
"There's nothing to explain! I know everything!! Why didn't you tell me?" Selenity asked sadly.  
Endymion was suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
"Selenity....I....I'm sorry..." Endymion said as he hung his head. Suddenly, Selenity let at a little laugh. Endymion looked at Selenity curiously.  
  
"No, Endymion. It is I who should be sorry." Selenity said while letting short burst of laughter  
escape her mouth. Endymion became confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why should _you_ be sorry?"  
  
"Well, I _did_ listen eavesdrop on the conversation. And you weren't supposed to tell me about it  
anyway."  
  
"I wasn't?" Endymion became even more confused.  
  
"Of course not. It was a surprise for me, and I ruined the surprise because I already know about it." Selenity said sadly. She let out a sigh. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to find out about it. I was just curious to know what your father was telling you and the door wasn't closed all the way, so I was tempted to listen in on your conversation, and that's what I did. I'm sorry." Selenity said, avoiding Endymion's eyes.  
  
'She was talking about my surprise for her?' Endymion thought. 'Whoa...I was totally off target. Oh well, at least she doesn't know about the betrothal.' Endymion thought as he let out a silent sigh of relief. He put he hand under her chin and lifted her head gently so that her gaze met his.  
  
"Don't worry, Selenity. It's alright. I forgive you. I could never get mad at you. And if I did, I could never stay mad." Endymion said softly. He gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Selenity asked, ready to face the music.  
  
"I'm positive. And anyway, just know that I have a surprise for you doesn't mean you know what the surprise is." Endymion pointed out. Suddenly, a pout appeared on her lips.  
  
"Tell me tell me tell me!! I wanna know what my surprise is!!" Selenity whined playfully.  
  
"Sorry, but it's a surprise." Endymion said while shrugging. Selenity still pouted and whine even  
more while Endymion began laughing at her. After a while, Endymion stopped laughing at her.  
"Come on, Selenity. Let's go back and finish our lunch before the ants do." Endymion said jokingly. Selenity giggled.  
  
"Okay." she said as she took hold of Endymion's hand.   
  
As the two were walking back to their picnic, Endymion began to do some thinking.  
  
'Thank god she doesn't know about the betrothal. If she did, I wouldn't know what to say or do.  
Well, since she doesn't know about it and since it's now called off, I guess I don't have to tell her about it. I mean, it's called off and now, I'm free to marry my dear love, Selenity. Why should I make her fret over something that's over and done with?' Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Selenity.  
  
"Endymion? Are you listening?" Selenity scolded.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Selenity. I wasn't listening." Endymion said lowly.  
  
"And why not?"   
  
"I...I....I was thinking about your surprise." Endymion said as a shade of pink was colored onto his face.  
  
"Aww...Endymion. You're so sweet." Selenity said. "Okay, I'll shut up and let you think." Selenity said. Endymion let out a chuckle.  
  
'Selenity...she's so sweet. Okay. It's final. I won't tell her about the betrothal. There's no way that she'll find out. Now that this betrothal is called off, nothing can get in the way of our happiness.' Endymion thought as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
// At the Yuki Kingdom \\  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! The betrothal is called off?!?! Why???" Lindsey shouted.  
  
"Because, he doesn't want to be married to you." Lindsey's mother said.  
  
"Well, doesn't it matter if _I_ wanna be married to him too???" Lindsey asked as anger ran through her blood.  
  
"Well, we didn't think you'd care about calling the betrothal off to this prince. You never showed any real sign that you loved him. We'd see you flirt with him, but we didn't think that you really _loved_ him. And anyways, we found you another prince. His family has more money and power. This prince is also very handsome and is already in love with you." Lindsey's mother explained. Lindsey's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How dare you!! I don't care about some dumbass prince from some dumbass kingdom. I want  
Prince Endymion!!!!" Lindsey yelled out.  
  
"Well, you didn't tell us that you were in love with him. So, since you didn't tell us that, we didn't think that you fell in love with him. That's why we called off the betrothal. But, Lindsey. Believe me, this new prince is one of a kind. He's sweet, he's kind, he's ---"  
  
Lindsey cut her mom off.  
  
"Shut up!!! Just shut up!!!! I don't give a damn about some fucking prince that I don't even know. I want Prince Endymion!!! You're the worst parents in the universe!!!" Lindsey screamed. Without saying another word, she ran up the stairs to go to her room. The second she got into her room, she slammed the door shut. Lindsey's parents sighed deeply.  
  
"What are we going to do with Lindsey?" her mother asked. Lindsey's father, the king, just shook  
his head.  
  
"We're not gonna do anything. She's going to marry this new prince that we found for her...whether she likes it or not!" the king said strongly.  
  
// In Lindsey's room \\  
  
Lindsey paced uneasily around the room. She still couldn't believe what her parents did. Calling off the betrothal without her consent!! It was unbelievable!  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!! Why was I cursed with such dumb parents??" Lindsey yelled out. She  
threw herself on her bed and let out a huge sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to get Endymion back myself. It's a good thing that Endymion doesn't have a girlfriend, or else it'd take forever to make him mine again. But...if he _does_ have a girlfriend that he never told me about, getting rid of her will be no problem. It'll be a piece of cake!" Lindsey said, a smile slowly appeared on her face. "Don't worry, Endymion. You'll be mine again soon. I promise." she said as the smile grew more and more on her lips. Suddenly, she let out an evil laugh. "You will be mine again!!" she said lastly. Soon, all that was heard from her was evil laughter.  
  
// That evening - At Selenity's castle \\  
  
Selenity tossed and turned in bed while she was dreaming.   
  
|| Selenity was in a strange place. She could see nothing at first, but then, she saw two silhouettes. One seemed to be a girl and the other one seemed to be boy. She ran up to them to try and see their faces, but the closer she got, she farther back they went. She couldn't seem to do anything, so she just stood there and watched the two silhouettes in the distance. As she watched them, she noticed that the two figures moved towards each other. They seemed to be holding each other. It bothered Selenity that she didn't know who the two figures were. Then, the two figures moved even closer. This time, they seemed to be kissing. Suddenly, light broke through, making it clear for Selenity to see the figures. Selenity gasped when she saw the faces of the two people. It was Endymion and Lindsey, kissing each other. Suddenly, tears flooded her eyes. "Nooooo!!" Selenity screamed out loud. It seemed to get their attention. They both turned to look at her. "Why?" Selenity whispered. Then, as if to answer her question, Lindsey held out her left hand. There, on her ring finger, was an engagement ring....the exact same one Endymion gave to Selenity. Selenity suddenly looked at her hand to find that the engagement ring Endymion gave her was no longer on her finger. As tears welled up more and more in her eyes, she looked up and Lindsey and Endymion. Lindsey still held our her left hand. She brought her left hand back in and laid it on Endymion shoulder. She let out an evil giggle. Lindsey looked up at Endymion and smiled at him. Endymion smiled back. Then she pulled Endymion close to her for another kiss. Selenity had reached her limit and screamed out "NOOO!!!" ||  
  
Selenity woke up in bed, her heart racing, her breathing heavy. The dream was so intense, it  
almost seemed real. She couldn't drive it out of her head. It was like a tape that rewinded and  
played itself over and over again. Suddenly, Selenity put on her robe and headed for Endymion's  
kingdom.  
  
After some time, Selenity finally reached Endymion's kingdom. She went straight to Endymion's  
room. She opened the door, then slammed it shut. Endymion woke up startled from the noise. He  
sat up in bed to see Selenity standing in front of him in her night gown and robe.  
  
"Selenity? What are you doing here?" Endymion asked sleepily.  
  
"You're- - - an - - - asshole!!!" Selenity screamed.  
  
"What?!?! What are you talking about?" Endymion asked, finally "waking up."   
  
"I know about your little secret." she said angrily.  
  
"What secret?" Endymion asked, trying to hold his temper. Selenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know about you and Lindsey!!"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: ^_^;;;; Soo....how was that? I'm not sure if that was good or not, but....um....yeah. Can you please review this chapter?? Onegai!!! Me would luv to know what you think of this chapter!! I wanna know how I did, kay?? So...please R+R!! Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave it in  
your reveiw or send them to my_starz_2000@hotmail.com !! Jaa!! ^.~ 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: *takes a deep breath* GOOOMMMMEEENNNN!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!! I've had things on  
my mind and I wasn't able to concentrate on writing this fic and I haven't been able to do anything much lately. But now, things are better and I finished this chapter. But...I do have an  
announcement. I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FIC FOR ABOUT A WEEK. This will be the last chapter you see for now. Sorry I have to make you wait even longer, but I have to. I hope everyone understands. But don't worry, when I return to writing my fic, I promise you that the next chapter will be great!!! Thanks for understanding. Now....on with the story! ^_^  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 6~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FIC FOR ABOUT A WEEK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"I know about your little secret." she said angrily.  
  
"What secret?" Endymion asked, trying to hold his temper. Selenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know about you and Lindsey!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion sat up in his bed, completely dumbfounded. His head was still trying to process  
everything that just happened.  
  
"W-w-what??" Endymion blurted out.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know about you and Lindsey!"  
  
"What? You weren't supposed to find out about me and Lindsey!"  
  
"Yeah, well...guess your plan to hid this from me didn't work!" Selenity screamed out. Though it  
was dim, he could see Selenity holding something behind her back. He didn't recognize what it was  
at first. All he saw was that it reflected the light from the hallway. Suddenly, the words he thought he'd never hear escaped Selenity's mouth.  
  
"Die..." Selenity whispered. She raised her arm over her head, a knife in her hand. She took the  
knife and plunged it at his heart. the next thing he knew, he was in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. He sat up in his bed.  
  
"Oh my god." Endymion said aloud. He tried to slow down his breathing and think clearly. After  
calming down, he began to realized something.   
  
"Oh god. It was only a dream." Endymion said, letting out a sigh of relief. "This time, I have to make sure she never finds out." Endymion said with determination in his voice. With time, Endymion fell back asleep.  
  
// The next morning- Selenity's bedroom \\  
  
It was a Sunday morning. The sun's golden rays were just beginning to creep from underneath the  
blanket of darkness. At this time, Selenity was up and about, planning for her birthday party. She couldn't wait 'til it came. Her birthday gave her the most joy out of all of the other days. Selenity threw herself on her bed and let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
"I can't believe it! One more week 'til my birthday! This is so exciting! I can't wait!" Selenity said, while hugging her pillow in an attempt to hold back her joy. She sat up on her bed and looked at the "To-do" list for her birthday. The first thing on her list was to give out invitations. She took the invitations out of her drawer and smiled at the sight of them. She smiled even more at the thought of all her friends and family at her party. She burst out in a fit of giggles. "I have to send these immediately!" Selenity said with a smile on her lips while looking at the invitations she held in her hands.  
  
// At the Yuki Kingdom- Lindsey's bedroom \\  
  
Lindsey laid flat on her bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. She was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"'Tis you servant, my Princess."  
  
Lindsey got off her bed and opened the door. A servant stood at the door. The servant bowed upon  
seeing her. The servant held out an envelop.  
  
"This came for you, Princess." the servant said. Lindsey took it from the servant and examined it  
carefully. Lindsey turned her attention back to the servant quietly standing in front of her. Lindsey smiled at the servant. The servant flashed a quick smile, for servants were not allowed to socialize with the royalty.  
  
"Thank you. You may go." Lindsey said with a smile on her face. The servant bowed to Lindsey and  
left without saying a word. Lindsey closed the door and sat on her bed. She examined the envelope  
one more time. She then carefully opened the silver lined envelope. Inside was a card with silver  
lining. Lindsey's lips automatically pulled up into a smile. She knew right away what it was and who it was from. It read:  
  
  
~Queen Serenity of the Moon Kindgom would like you to join her in celebrating her daughter,  
Princess Selenity's 18th birthday. It would be a pleasure if you could join Queen Serenity and  
Princess Selenity in celebrating this most joyous event. Please R.S.V.P A.S.A.P. Many Thanks.~  
  
  
Lindsey smiled again. "Of course I'm coming, Selenity. You're my favorite cousin!" Lindsey said  
aloud to no one in particular. 'And I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Thank god you're  
not in love with Prince Endymion.' Lindsey thought. She let out a sigh. "I'll tell Selenity that I can go soon, but not now. Right now, I have to find a way to get Endymion back." Lindsey said. She began to brainstorm ideas to get Endymion back. Suddenly, Lindsey thought of a perfect plan. "That's it!!!" Lindsey exclaimed.  
  
// A week later- The day of Selenity's Party- In the ballroom \\  
  
Lindsey walked around the ballroom, looking for Endymion. She just had to see him. While she was  
looking for him, she passed by Selenity's room. As she passed by, she heard Selenity talk to  
someone. It sounded like she was talking to a man. The door was opened a little, so Lindsey  
decided to look in her room to see if she could see the person Selenity was talking to. Suddenly,  
the worse thing that Lindsey could see was seen. It was Selenity...kissing Endymion. Lindsey didn't say word. Tears suddenly flooded her eyes. She ran away quickly, not able to stand the sight of the two people she loved most kiss each other.  
  
"How could this happen? How can Selenity kiss Endymion?" Lindsey asked in fury. "Damnit! Now  
my plan to get him back won't work!" Lindsey whined. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to  
calm herself down. She waltzed into the ballroom as if nothing happened. Almost as if God wanted  
to torture her and make her suffer, she saw the couple again, holding each other. The sight of them made her sick. She turned around and headed for the door. she was almost there when someone  
stopped her. Someone had placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to give them a death  
glare, but soon realized it was...Selenity.  
  
"Lindsey. Where are you going? You're not leaving the party _now_, are you?" Selenity asked.  
Lindsey pasted a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course not!" she said with a fake smile on her face. "I was just going out to get some air."  
Lindsey said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then." Selenity said happily. After Selenity left, Lindsey let out a deep sigh. She turned around and walked towards the door, trying to go as fast as she could, but was stopped again. Lindsey rolled her eyes before she turned around to face the person. It was Selenity... and Endymion was with her.  
  
"Sorry to keep you, Lindsey, but I just wanted to introduce you to someone very special to me. I  
don't think you two had a proper introduction last time." Lindsey gasped a little.  
  
"Oh no, Selenity. It's alright. I -"  
  
"Oh please, Lindsey. I just want to re-introduce him to you." Selenity said pleadingly. Lindsey  
sighed.   
  
"Alright alright." Lindsey said. Selenity smiled happily.  
  
"Lindsey, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Prince Endymion." Lindsey gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Excuse me, but I should go outside and get some air before I faint. It's really stuffy in here and if I don't get air, I'll faint we wouldn't want anything bad to happen at the party, now would we?" Lindsey said.  
  
"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. Please, go outside and get some air. I'm sure you probably already got to  
know Endymion that day he came over." Selentiy said as her lips curled into a smile. Lindsey  
parted another smile on her face. Selenity took Endymion by the hand and they walked through the  
huge crowd. Lindsey felt the tears threaten her eyes. She turned around and ran out the door, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Inside the ballroom, Selenity and Endymion were talking to each other. While they were talking,  
Endymion's father approached them.  
  
" *Ahem* Princess Selenity, will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with your future  
father-in-law?" King Edmond said gracefully. Selenity let out a little giggle.  
  
"It would be a pleasure." Selenity said as she stood up from her seat. Endymion smiled. Almost as  
if on cue, a waltz came on while Selenity and King Edmond walked onto the ballroom floor.  
  
// While they were dancing \\  
  
"So, Princess. How does it feel to be 18 and engaged?" King Edmond asked. Selenity let out a  
giggle.  
  
"It feels absolutely wonderful."  
  
"That's great. I'm highly anticipating the day you walk down that aisle and marry Endymion."  
  
"As am I." Selenity said as a smile appeared on her face. King Edmond let out a chuckle.  
  
"It's a good thing that Endymion's betrothal to Lindsey was called off, isn't it?" King Edmond said, unaware that Selenity didn't know about this. Selenity's smile suddenly vanished.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you clearly." Selenity said, hoping that she heard wrong.   
  
"Didn't you know? Endymion was betrothed to Princess Lindsey." King Edmond said.  
  
"You mean...Princess Lindsey...of....the Yuki Kingdom?" Selenity asked, trying to hide her state of shock. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Th...they were....be...trothed?" she asked as her lips trembled.  
  
"Yes, but it has been called off, so --"  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to go." Selenity said as she ran out the door. She ran to the back garden  
and cried her heart out.  
  
"Why, Endymion, why? Why didn't you tell me about your betrothal to my own cousin....Lindsey!!!"  
Selenity said in between sobs. "Why did you have to hide this from me? Why did it have to be your  
father who told me instead of you?? Endymion...why?" Selenity said as she wiped tears from her  
eyes. "I guess I have no choice....our engagement is off."  
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So...what did you ppls think of this chapter??? Tell me please!! Me wanna know! Pweety  
pwease?? With || Insert your favorite topping here || on top?? Well, anyways...please R+R!!! If you have any questions or comments or whatever, just leave 'em in your review or you can send them to me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. I'll see you in a week!! Jaa! Until next time!! ^.~ 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: Hi! Did ya miss me???? *looks around to see people looking at her weirdly* *crickets are heard in the background* Ahahaha....haaa...haa...okay...nevermind. I bet you guys didn't care whether or not I was gone or not..... Actually, I bet NO ONE is reading this right now. *shrugs* Oh well....I guess no one cares. Anyways....read on.  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 7~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: None today....cuz no one cares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"Why, Endymion, why? Why didn't you tell me about your betrothal to my own cousin....Lindsey!!!"  
Selenity said in between sobs. "Why did you have to hide this from me? Why did it have to be your  
father who told me instead of you?? Endymion...why?" Selenity said as she wiped tears from her  
eyes. "I guess I have no choice....our engagement is off."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Edmond strolled over to Endymion, who at the moment was being swallowed by a mob of  
girls, after Selenity's sudden exit. He made his way through the huge group of girls surrounding  
him. Finally, King Edmond made it to the middle and pulled Endymion away from the swarm of  
girls.  
  
"Oh god!! I thought I'd die in there!! I thought they'd eat me alive!!" Endymion said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
King Edmond let out an unenthusiastic chuckle.  
  
"Endymion. I thought I should tell you something." King Edmond said uneasily. He tried to mask  
his nervousness.  
  
"What is it, Father?" Endymion asked, still trying to breathe.  
  
"Well, while I was dancing with Selenity, something came up." King Edmond paused a moment.  
Endymion had finally caught his breath and looked at his father. "She seemed quite uneasy when I  
mentioned that you were once betrothed to Princess Lindsey." Suddenly, Endymion held his breath,  
as if someone held him at his neck.  
  
"W-what??" Endymion blurted out.  
  
"Well, after I mentioned that, she left. She said she needed to be excused. I thought that maybe...I should tell you. Maybe you should attend to her." King Edmond said, avoiding Endymion's eyes. He knew that he had done something wrong.  
  
"Oh no! I have to find Selenity now!" Endymion said. Just when Endymion was about to go to find  
Selenity, King Edmond grasped his arm. Endymion stopped and looked at his father.  
  
"I'm sorry." King Edmond said. His light blue eyes held sorrow and regret in them. Endymion just  
nodded. King Edmond let go and Endymion ran off, looking for Selenity.  
  
// In the back garden- where Selenity is \\  
  
Selenity wiped her eyes. She had to tell Endymion that their engagement was over. She couldn't  
marry him knowing that he was once betrothed to her own cousin...Princess Lindsey. She slowly  
stood up from the stone bench that she was sitting on and headed back for the ballroom. She took  
two steps forward. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Without looking up to see the person she  
bumped into, she apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't ---"   
  
"Selenity..." She looked up to see Endymion standing in front of her. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. She turned around quickly and hid her face in her hands. "Selenity..."  
Endymion softly called out. "We need to talk, Selenity." Endymion said gently. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so she could face him. Selenity's face was still  
buried in her soft hands. "Come on, Selenity. We both know we need to talk about this." Endymion  
said while taking her hands away from her face. He looked at her and gently wiped away her tears.  
Selenity looked into Endymion's eyes and saw the gentleness in them. Endymion held her hands  
and led her to the edge of the lake. They took a seat on a nearby bench that overlooked the vast,  
glimmering, moonlit lake. Selenity now cried softly as Endymion held her delicate hands.  
  
"Selenity...I don't know what to say....except that I'm sorry." Endymion began.  
  
"Why?" Selenity whispered. "Why didn't you tell me about your betrothal?" Selenity asked calmly.  
Endymion could feel his heart race.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you." Endymion said.  
  
"Protect me?? Protect me from what??" Selenity asked, raising her voice a little.  
  
"I wanted to protect you from getting hurt." Endymion said with defense in his voice.  
  
"But it didn't work! Look what happened! I got hurt!!" Selenity said as more tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selenity. I never meant for you to get hurt this way...or find out this way." Endymion said.  
  
"So...did you think that I'd never find out? Did you plan on keeping this a secret from me forever?" Selenity asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice. Endymion hung his head.  
  
"Actually...I was hoping that I'd never have to tell you." Endymion said reluctantly. "I thought that I'd spare you some pain by keeping it from you." Endymion paused. He could feel Selenity's cold stare. "I was going to tell you....but when the betrothal was called off, I thought that it didn't matter. I thought that since the betrothal was called off, I didn't need to tell you. I mean...there was no reason to." Endymion said, shrugging a little.  
  
"What were you thinking??? There was no reason to tell me?? It didn't matter anymore??  
Endymion...of course it matters!! I should have a right to know about it!! How could you not tell me about it sooner???" Selenity asked, losing control of her anger. Endymion didn't know what to say. He knew Selenity was right.  
  
"Selenity...I don't know what to say except that I'm so sorry and I regret everything I did." Endymion said, his voice low.  
  
"Saying sorry and saying that you regret it is not going to help you or me. I mean...come on!! You didn't tell me that you were betrothed....to my own cousin!!!" The last sentence Selenity said was cold and sharp. Endymion felt as if a thousand ice cold spears had pierced through him. "What's worse is that you called off the betrothal!!" Selenity added. Suddenly, Endymion lifted his head and looked at Selenity.  
  
"WHAT??" Endymion couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes. That's the worst thing! You called off the betrothal to my cousin! How could you do that?"  
Selenity said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Selenity!!! I called off the betrothal so that I could be married to you!! Selenity...I want to marry you!! And ONLY you!!" Endymion said. Selenity looked at her hands. She let out a sigh.  
  
"But still...you called off a betrothal. That's very disrespectful." Selenity said.  
  
"Selenity! Can't you understand! I called off the betrothal to be with and marry YOU!!" Endymion  
said.  
  
"I know...but a betrothal is a betrothal. It isn't something that you can just call off."  
  
"Yes it is! And anyways, a betrothal is the most horrible way you can get two people together!! A  
betrothal is forcing two strangers to love each other!!! And _marry_ each other!! How much worse  
can that get??"  
  
"You make it sound like a betrothal is a bad thing." Selenity said.  
  
"Because it is!!" Endymion said, raising his voice a little. He let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Selenity. The reason I called off the betrothal is so that I could marry you. Because I love you. And _only_ you. I'm sorry to say this, but there was no way that I could've loved Lindsey the way I love you."  
  
A tear slowly slid down Selenity's cheek. She let out a sigh.   
  
"But, Endymion. You still called off a betrothal. A betrothal is something important to me. You've offended me by calling off the betrothal, even if you did to be with me. I....I just can't forgive that." Selenity said, her voice almost as low as a whisper. Another tear slid down her cheek. "Endymion...our engagement...." Selenity began.  
  
"No!! Selenity, don't even think about it!! There's no way that I'm going to let you break off our engagement." Endymion said defensively.  
  
"But we have to! I can't marry you knowing that you were once betrothed and called it off." Selenity said, avoiding Endymion's gaze. He let out another heavy sigh.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Endymion asked with hopefulness in his voice. Selenity's lips trembled.  
  
"Yes...I still love you." Selenity said quietly.  
  
"If you still love me, then you'll know that breaking off our engagement isn't right!" Endymion said, trying hard to convince her not to break off the engagement.  
  
"No, Endymion. You have to go back to Lindsey. You can't stay with me. It doesn't feel right."  
Selenity said, turning her head to the side. She couldn't look at Endymion. Endymion hung his  
head.  
  
"So...this is goodbye?" Endymion asked solemnly. Tears welled up in Selenity's eyes and her lips  
quivered. She didn't want to let him go, but she had to. She didn't feel that it was right to keep him. There was a silence between them for a while.  
  
"Yes." Selenity said finally. She turned to face Endymion. She looked into Endymion's eyes and  
saw the hurt in his deep blue eyes. She leaned in close to him, wanting to give him a kiss. Just  
when their lips were about to touch, she pulled back quickly. She just couldn't kiss him. It didn't feel right anymore. "Goodbye." Selenity whispered. She got up quickly and ran away, not wanting to stay around him any longer. If she did, she would never be able to leave him.  
  
Endymion sat on the bench that overlooked the vast, glimmering, moonlit lake...alone. He sat there quietly, thinking about what Selenity did to him. She left him, with their engagement broken off. It hurt him, like she had driven a thousand knives into his heart. He got up from his seat and walked along the edge of the lake. While he was walking, he saw a female figure in the distance. He walked closer to it, hoping it was Selenity. As he got closer, his hopes began to vanish. The figure became clearer and soon, he realized it was not Selenity. It was Lindsey.  
  
"Hello, Lindsey." Endymion said lowly when he reached her.  
  
"Hello." Lindsey said quietly. Her back was facing him. Endymion gently placed his hands on her  
shoulders and turned her around so that he could see his face. Lindsey stared into is deep blue  
eyes. He cleared his voice a little. "Lindsey...there's...something that I have to tell you." Endymion said, playing with her golden, sun-kissed hair, twirling it in his fingers.   
  
"W-what is it?" Lindsey asked, her voice trembling a little. Endymion still twirled her hair in his fingers.  
  
"I didn't realize it until now...I should've told you sooner." Endymion said, now tracing her pale pink lips with his finger. Lindsey closed her eyes and opened them again to see two pools of dark blue staring down at her.  
  
"Realize what?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Lindsey..." Endymion began, gently cupping her face. "I...I love you." With that, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
****** 


	8. Chapter 8

SN: Hiya!!! *rolls eyes* I can't believe it!! Here I am....typing along....and when I want to save it....I click on NO instead of YES and all my work was DELETED!! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Now I have to do it all over again. Anyways....I'm soo happy today! I hope this chapter is a good one!! I hope it gets a good amount of reviews. I wanna try to get a high of 65 reviews!! But...oh well. Anyways...there's something that I want to do before we continue.  
  
I would like to give a big thank you to-  
  
Usagi Usako Chiba: *takes a deep breath* THANKS FOR LIKING MY FICS!!!! And thanks for  
always giving me ideas and inspiration to continue this fic!! Whenever I was stuck for an idea or  
had writer's block ( which I wish never existed....ggrrrrrr....damn writer's block!!! -_-*** ) , you always came through and gave me TONS of GREAT ideas!!!! If it weren't for you, my fic wouldn't be where it is today!!! If I hadn't met you, I'd still be stuck at chapter 3, trying to figure out what to do for chapter 4!!!! No lie!! But...no....here I am....at chapter 8!!! I just had to give you a special thank you!!! If it weren't for you, this fic wouldn't even be here!!!! You've always been able to give me great ideas and inspiration to continue this fic!!! I'm so grateful for that!! *hugz Usagi Usako Chiba 'til she turns blue* *lets go of her when she saw that she was turning blue* Ahahaha....sorry about that!! *sweatdrop* But...yeah....thanks for everything!! You're the best!!! You're also a great friend!! *hugs again....but more gently* *squeaks* Thanks again!! ^__^ Oh yeah....one more thing....Serena and Darien 4-ever!!!! Yeah!! ^^  
  
Moon Chick: Thanks for reviewing every chapter I put up!!! I love getting reviews from you!!! I hope you keep on reviewing!!! You and your "grrrrrrr"s never stop making me laugh. Hehehe....my cliffys are pure torture, aren't they? Hehehehe....  
  
And to all of my loyal and wonderful readers and reviewers: THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF  
YOU!!!! If it weren't for you, I would've already dropped my fic and not continue, but all of you kept me going!! You all gave me an itch to continue!! I am ever so grateful for all of your support and great reviews!! Thank you soooooooo much!!! Luv ya lots!!  
  
Now....without further interruption...here's Love Triangle: Chapter 8!!! ^__^  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 8~  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: None today. Happy reading!! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"W-what is it?" Lindsey asked, her voice trembling a little. Endymion still twirled her hair in his fingers.  
  
"I didn't realize it until now...I should've told you sooner." Endymion said, now tracing her pale pink lips with his finger. Lindsey closed her eyes and opened them again to see two pools of dark blue staring down at her.  
  
"Realize what?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Lindsey..." Endymion began, gently cupping her face. "I...I love you." With that, he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey sleep peacefully, dreaming a wonderful dream. Her lips slowly curled up into a content  
smile.  
  
"I love you too." Lindsey whispered. She flickered her eyes open, the golden rays of the sun shining down on her face. She sat up in bed and looked around her brightly sunlit room, as is she were looking for something. She fell back in her bed and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"It was all al dream." Lindsey said aloud. "Oh well...it was a wonderful dream. Maybe it'll actually come true. Maybe after Selenity broke off their engagement, he'll finally realize that he's in love with _me_. Not Selenity." Lindsey said as a smile appeared on her lips. She closed her eyes and remembered the wonderful night...the night that Selenity and Endymion broke off their engagement. He let out a content sigh. "Maybe...maybe he'll finally be mine." Lindsey said dreamily as she fell back asleep.  
  
// At Endymion's Kingdom \\  
  
Endymion was awake, pacing back and forth around his room. He was thinking about last night.  
The moment Selenity broke off their engagement played over and over again in his mind. He just  
couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
"Damn it!!! I should've told her sooner. Why'd I have to be so stupid to keep it a secret and let it come out the way it did???" Endymion said aloud. His hands were curled up into fists, his knuckles turning white. "This is a disaster!! This is all my fault!!" he said, trying to hold in his anger. Soon, he could no longer hold in his anger and punched his mirror. He watched as the glass shattered into ten million little fragments, cutting his knuckles. He looked at his hand, seeing the blood beginning to leak out, but he didn't care about tending to it. He just let it bleed.  
  
// At Selenity's Kingdom \\  
  
Selenity laid in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She thought about last night. She began to have second thoughts about breaking off their engagement. Did she do the right thing? She began to feel as if she had made a huge mistake. She began to think about what Endymion told her that night. He called off the betrothal just to be with her. He only loved her. But what if he said that just to make her happy? What if what he said wasn't true and it was just a cover-up?? Selenity shook her head. It couldn't be. Endymion would never deceive her like that. That's not like him. She sat up in her bed and held a picture of Endymion in her hands. She ran her fingers over his picture. Did she really do the right thing by breaking off their engagement? A tear fell from her eye and landed on the picture. She wiped it away and put the picture back on her nightstand. She got out of bed and got dressed. She had to see Lindsey. She had to talk to her. Selenity walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Lindsey!!" Selenity said the minute she opened the door. Coincidentally, Lindsey was standing at  
Selenity's door.   
  
"Hey Selenity! Why did you seem so surprised to see me?" Lindsey asked innocently. She had to  
make it seem as if she had no idea that Selenity broke off her engagement to Endymion.  
  
"Oh...nothing. It's just that...I was just leaving to go see you and...well, here you are!!" Selenity said, letting out a nervous giggle. Selenity gestured Lindsey into the room. Lindsey entered and took a seat on the edge of Selenity's bed. Selenity sat beside her. There was an uneasy silence between them.  
  
"Selenity....what's wrong? You're so quiet today. You're not your perky cheerful self. What's the  
matter?" Lindsey asked, placing her hand on top of Selenity's hand.  
  
"Um...well....I wanted to talk to you about something....about Endymion." Selenity said, looking  
down at the floor.  
  
"What about him? Did he hurt you?" Lindsey asked, squeezing Selenity's hand in an attempt to  
comfort her.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Selenity said in a quiet voice. Lindsey looked at her with a confused expression.   
  
"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked. Selenity let out a sigh.  
  
"Lindsey...I know about your betrothal to Endymion." Selenity said, keeping her gaze on the floor. "And I know about how he called it off. I'm sorry he did that." Selenity said, still keeping her gaze on the floor. Lindsey let out a little smile, but quickly hid it. She let go of Selenity's hand and placed them in her own lap. Lindsey too was now looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah...that." Lindsey said lowly.  
  
"I told Endymion that I knew about what he did." Selenity said.   
  
"What did he say?" Lindsey asked, pretending not to know.  
  
"He said a lot of things." Lindsey eyed her curiously. Selenity paused for a while. "I broke my  
engagement with him." Selenity finally said, tears welling up in her eyes. Lindsey gasped.  
  
"But...why?? He called off the betrothal, leaving him free to marry you. Why would you want to  
break off the engagement?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I know, I know. But I don't believe that a betrothal should be called off. It's wrong. When I found out that he called off his betrothal to you, I felt offended. And, even though he called it off so that he could marry me, I wouldn't feel right knowing that he was once betrothed to someone else." Selenity said, trying hard to hold back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.  
  
"So, are you saying..."  
  
"I'm saying that the betrothal will be back on. You will be betrothed to Endymion again...the  
way...it...should be." Selenity said, her voice trembling. Lindsey let out another quick smile.   
  
"Oh my god, Selenity! You did that for me?? Thank you so much!" Lindsey said, hugging Selenity.  
"I never thought I'd have another chance with Endymion!! Thank you so much!!" Selenity's  
expression turned into a confused one.  
  
"What do you mean?" Selenity asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you see...I was...and still am....deeply in love with him. And he told me that he loved me too, and I believed him. But suddenly, he asked for the betrothal to be called off. I asked him why, and he told me that he didn't love me anymore, that he had fallen for someone else. He wouldn't tell me who though. The last moment I had with him, I asked him to remember that I loved him and that one day, we'd be together again." Lindsey said, her voice full of hurt and sadness deceiving Selenity. Selenity gasped.  
  
'He lied to me? He told me that he loved me...and ONLY me.' Selenity thought. Her lips began to  
quiver. "Well, now you have him back. He's yours for the taking." Selenity said. Lindsey gave  
Selenity a gentle smile and hugged her again.  
  
"Thank you so much, Selenity." Lindsey said. They separated from their embrace. "Well, I have to  
get going. I just stopped by to say hi and to tell you Happy Birthday...even though it was  
yesterday." Lindsey said. Selenity gave her a weak smile. "I'll stop by later. Then we can talk more, okay?" Lindsey said while she got up from her seat. Selenity nodded. "I'll see you later!" Lindsey called out behind her as she walked through the door. The second the door closed, Selenity cried her heart out.  
  
"Endymion....how could you lie to me? You told me that you loved me and ONLY me!! How could  
you??" Selenity said aloud, crying into her pillow.  
  
// Outside of Selenity's door \\  
  
Lindsey stood near the door, enjoying the sight of Selenity being hurt.   
  
'So far so good.' Lindsey thought to herself. 'Now...I have to make her think that he loved me and just played her for a fool. Then that way, she'll never want to go back to him!! And Endymion will be all mine!!' Lindsey thought. She walked away from the door, then let out an evil laugh.  
"Endymion...you're mine!!!" Lindsey said when she stepped out of the palace. Then she let out  
another evil laugh.  
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: I know....that wasn't a really good cliffy, but I tried. That's what counts, right? And I know that this was a little shorter than it usually is. But...oh well. Anyways...I wanna know how I did? How as this chapter? Hey, Moon Chick, can I count on another review? Hehehe... *shrugs* Oh well. Please review!! I wanna get a maximum amount of 65 reviews for this fic! If I could get it that far, I'd be EVER SO HAPPY!! If it goes further than 65 reviews, then I'll be EXTRA happy!!!!  
Hehehe...wow...this happiness is making me really perky! That's really good, cuz I gotta go cheer  
at a game in another hour!! What's a cheerleader without perkiness??? Hehehe....sometimes my  
perkiness scares the shit out of people, right Starrie? hehehehehehe....well, gotta go. Jaa!! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 9

SN: *takes a deep breath* THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
*tears well up in eyes* Oh my god!!! Thank you sooo very much to all of you who reviewed my fic!!  
Thank you to: Hotaru Avalon, Usagi Usako Chiba, princessofplanets, Angel, Amy, Marie,  
Sally, kd, Jacky, Gaia, Victoria, Jade, Love, Eliz, Mary, MoonWriter, Rose, Madison,  
Princess, Happy, Ash, Kuroi Koneko, Utano-Amaya, and kwaii gemini. Thanks to all of you, I  
was able to reach *takes another deep breath* 103 reviews!!!!! *squeaks excessively* All I was  
asking for was 65 reviews at the most, but instead, I got something even better!!! I got 103!!!!!  
*squeaks* You do NOT know how HAPPY it made me!!! I screamed my head off!!! My whole family  
looked at me like I was CrAzY!!! Hmm...maybe I should make more goals...hehehe...nah..just  
kidding. But I would like to reach 115!! But anyways....thanks again to ALL of you that made 103  
reviews possible!! I luv ya and I adore ya all!!! *hugz everyone* *wipes a tear from eye* Oh yeah, one more thing. You think Lindsey's a bitch now, wait 'til later on the story! You'll that she's even bitchier than she already is!! *hears everyone chant "LINDSEY IS A BITCH! LINDSEY IS A  
BITCH!!!" repeatedly* Well, here's chapter 9!!  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 9~  
  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: None today.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
Lindsey stood near the door, enjoying the sight of Selenity being hurt.   
  
'So far so good.' Lindsey thought to herself. 'Now...I have to make her think that he loved me and just played her for a fool. Then that way, she'll never want to go back to him!! And Endymion will be all mine!!' Lindsey thought. She walked away from the door, then let out an evil laugh.  
"Endymion...you're mine!!!" Lindsey said when she stepped out of the palace. Then she let out  
another evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// The next day \\  
  
It was about lunchtime when there came a knock on Lindsey's door. Lindsey got up from her bed  
where she was reading a book about two cousins who are in love with the same man and opened  
the door.  
  
"Selenity!" Lindsey exclaimed. Selenity gave an unenthusiastic smile. "What a surprise. I didn't  
expect to see you here!" Lindsey exclaimed. Again, Selenity gave an unenthusiastic smile. "Come  
in." Lindsey said, gesturing Selenity into the bedroom. Selenity took a seat on Lindsey's bed. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Um....Lindsey. I....I wanted to talk to you about...."  
  
"Endymion?" Lindsey said, finishing Selenity's sentence. Selenity looked at Lindsey curiously.  
  
"How did you know?" Selenity asked. Lindsey just shrugged.  
  
"Just a guess." Lindsey said simply.  
  
"Oh." Selenity said, looking at her hands. She tried hard to keep her hands from trembling. There  
was silence between them for a while. Lindsey sat next to Selenity, the way she did the day before.  
  
"So...what about him?" Lindsey asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Well...I want to know about you and him. You know, before he...fell in love with me." Selenity said. Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Well, he was, and still is, a really great guy. He showed me nothing but kindness, happiness, and love." Lindsey began. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw that Selenity hung her head down. A smile peeked from her lips. "We were deeply in love with each other. It was wonderful. And everyday, he told me he loved me...and ONLY me." Lindsey continued. After a while, Lindsey finished her story. Nothing but silence surrounded them afterwards. Lindsey looked Selenity. Another smile peeked from Lindsey's lips.  
  
'Oh my god!!! I can't believe how gullible Selenity is!!!' Lindsey thought. 'I could go on and on and she still wouldn't figure out that everything I'm saying is a complete lie.' Lindsey let out a quiet sigh. 'Poor Selenity. Oh well. As long as she doesn't find out that everything I said isn't true, I'm okay. If this goes on as planned, Endymion will be mine for sure!!' Lindsey thought. Lindsey smiled again. Suddenly, Selenity cleared her throat.  
  
"Um...I gotta go now, Lindsey. Thanks for talking to me. I really needed it." Selenity said as she stood up. Lindsey stood up too.  
  
"No problem. I'm here for you. If you need anything else, just stop by! No reservation necessary." Lindsey said. Selenity giggled a little. So did Lindsey. Selenity smiled at Lindsey.  
  
"Thanks again, Lindsey." Selenity said. She gave Lindsey a hug. Lindsey let out an evil grin behind Selenity's back. They pulled away from their embrace. "Well, I better get going." Selenity said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Lindsey said, pasting a smile on her face. Soon enough, Selenity left. As soon as the door closed, Lindsey jumped up and down in her room. She threw herself on her bed. She then burst out in a fit of giggles. After calming down, she laid there peacefully and let out a content sigh. "This is going sooo well!!! I can't believe it!!! At this rate, Endymion will be mine for sure in no time!!!" Lindsey said happily!!! She let out an evil laugh. "Yes!!!!!"  
  
// At Selenity's Kingdom \\  
  
Selenity lied in her bed, softly crying. She still couldn't believe that Endymion was once in love with Lindsey. She also couldn't believe that Endymion told her that he loved her and only her and no one else. Endymion lied. He lied to her. Tears slowly slid from her crystal blue eyes. She got out of her bed and decided to calm down by taking a walk along the lake's edge. The scene of the lake rippling and reflecting the sun's rays would probably calm her down. At the same time Selenity reached the lake's edge, Endymion reached the castle's front steps.  
  
// Endymion's point of view \\  
  
Endymion knocked on the doors, waiting patiently for a servant to come and tell Selenity that he  
was there. He so desperately needed to talk to Selenity, to try to convince her that breaking off  
their engagement wasn't right. He just had to try. It had been a while and a servant hadn't come.  
Just when he was about to leave, a servant opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" the servant asked.  
  
"Yes. I would to speak to Princess Selenity, please." Endymion said.  
  
"One moment please." the servant said as he slowly closed the door. A few minutes, the servant  
returned. "I'm sorry, sir, but she's not available right now." the servant said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Endymion asked.  
  
"She is not on the premises. She must have stepped out somewhere. Is that all, sir?" the servant  
asked. Endymion sighed heavily.  
  
"No. That is all. Thank you." Endymion said. The servant bowed and closed the door. Endymion let  
out another sigh. Before he left, he decided to take a stroll along the lake's edge.  
  
// Selenity's point of view \\  
  
Selenity walked along the lake's edge, thinking about Endymion and what he did to her. No matter  
how hard she tried, she still couldn't believe that Endymion lied to her and told her that he only loved her. She couldn't believe that he onced loved Lindsey and never told her. It was all so unreal to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about this. She wiped away the tears that were on the verge of falling. She kept on walking, trying to get him out of her mind when suddenly, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, wiping her eyes quickly and turned around to see who it was. She gasped upon seeing the person.  
  
"Endymion!!" Selenity exclaimed with surprise and anguish present in her voice. Endymion stood  
there in front of her, looking at her as if he was examining. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying.  
  
"Selenity. We need to talk." Endymion said finally.  
  
"What's there to talk about? We're not engaged anymore and you belong to Lindsey!" Selenity said,  
raising her voice.  
  
"No! I _don't_ belong to Lindsey! She's nothing to me! I don't love her! I love you! Can't you  
understand that?" Endymion said, trying to keep his temper down. Selenity winced when she heard  
him say "I love you."  
  
"Oh suurrreee!!! You _love_ me to death, don't ya?" Selenity said sarcastically.   
  
"What? What are you talking about? Of course I love you!! I love no one else!" Endymion said.  
  
"Whatever, Endymion. I know about you and Lindsey!! She told me everything!!" Selenity said, her  
eyes full of anger.  
  
"Selenity...you're making no sense!! What did Lindsey tell you?" Endymion asked, becoming  
confused by what she was saying.  
  
"Oh, _come on_!! Don't play dumb with me, Endymion! You know _very_ well what I'm talking  
about!!" Selenity said, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"No. I don't know what you're talking about!" Endymion was beginning to get agitated. Selenity  
rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh.  
  
"Hellooo???? She told me about you and her. She told me about how you loved her deeply, and  
how you told her that you loved her everyday, and how you told her that you loved her and only  
her. Then you left her for me and told me that you loved me, never telling me that you were once in love with her." Selenity said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Everytime you told me you loved me, I thought you meant it. I thought I was the only one you loved. But I guess I was wrong." Selenity said, turning away, her back facing him. Endymion's eyes widened. He turned her back around to face him. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Selenity!! Listen to me. Lindsey is lying to you!! None of that is true!! How can you even believe something like that??" Endymion said. His eyes showed that he was in much pain. All he wanted was Selenity back.  
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe you. You mean to tell me that my own _cousin_, who I love very much,  
is lying to me??? That's not possible. No!! I don't believe you!! Lindsey would never lie to me!!  
Never!!" Selenity said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Why won't you believe me?? You always did before."  
  
"I know...and now I realize that that was a huge mistake!! I never should've believed you in the first place!! How did I even fall in love with you??" Selenity said, her voice full of anger. Endymion winced at the last sentence she said. Her words were now hurtful and cold. Endymion let out a sigh.  
  
"Selenity. Please. You have to believe me!! Lindsey is not the person you think she is. She is a  
scheming, back-stabbing, sneaky little b---" Endymion got cut off.  
  
"How dare you!!! How dare you talk about Lindsey like that!!! I won't allow it!!!" Selenity said  
defensively.  
  
"But it's true!!!! She's deceiving you!!! She's not who you think she is!! Selenity....stop being so stubborn and start believing me!!!! Please!!!!" Endymion said, trying hard to convince her to believe him.  
  
"You know what?? I've had enough!!!! I've had enough of you and your lies!!!! And who are you to  
tell me who I should and shouldn't believe?? What, do you think I'm a five year old princess who  
doesn't have a brain in her head?? Well, guess what. I do have a brain! And I know how to use it!  
And I know that you are lying!!!" Selenity said as she crossed her arms and turned around.  
  
"Selenity, will you just---" Endymion said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Selenity moved away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!! Just leave me alone!!! Go away!! You know what else??? I wish I never met  
you!!" Endymion winced at the last sentence. The more she spoke, the more her words hurt him.  
"Get out of my way!!! Get out of my house!! Get out of my kingdom!! Get out of my life!!!" Endymion suddenly felt as if she had driven a sword through his heart. "I never want to see you again!!!" Selenity said as tears finally fell from her eyes. She ran off, crying. Endymion just stood there, watching as Selenity ran away.  
  
"Damn you, Lindsey." Endymion muttered under his breath.  
  
// Somewhere nearby \\  
  
Lindsey stood behind a nearby tree, watching every second of this soap opera that she created.  
She giggled to herself.  
  
"This is great!!! If this keeps up, Endymion will be mine soon!!!" Lindsey said as she smiled an evil smile. "Now, I just have to find a way to get Endymion to be mine...forever!!" Lindsey said as she let out an evil laugh.  
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Wow....I think that was pretty heated!!! Well, anyways, tell me what you think, kay??? I really wanna know how this one is!! I liked this chapter!! *shrugs* Anyways....please review!! Please?? Ja ne!! ^.~ Oh yeah, and if you want me to email you when I upload a new chapter, leave your email address in the review! Jaa! ^^ 


	10. Chapter 10

SN: Hi ppls! Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I've been busy lately and I've been putting my fics aside. It was mostly schoolwork. *mutters* Dumb teachers. And thanks to everyone who helped me get 112 reviews!!! I appreciate it so much! Anyways, since I kept you all waiting so long, I'll keep this SN short and sweet! ^^ Now, here's Chapter 10!!   


~Love Triangle: Chapter 10~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

_- - - _ italicized words 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

Lindsey stood behind a nearby tree, watching every second of this soap opera that she created.   
She giggled to herself. 

"This is great!!! If this keeps up, Endymion will be mine soon!!!" Lindsey said as she smiled an evil smile. "Now, I just have to find a way to get Endymion to be mine...forever!!" Lindsey said as she let out an evil laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

// At Selenity's Kingdom \\ 

After Selenity's run in with Endymion, she wasn't the same. She wouldn't come out of her room for   
hours and she would barely touch her food. Selenity's mother tried talking to her, but Selenity   
would run to her room and lock herself in there. After it seemed like she would talk to no one,   
Queen Serenity called Selenity's best friend, Princess Minako. 

****** 

Princess Minako knocked on Selenity's bedroom door. 

"Go away." Selenity said, not caring who it was. 

"Selenity. It's me, Minako." she said. Suddenly the door opened. Selenity stood in the doorway,   
looking miserable. Her eyes were red and almost swollen from so much crying and her face looked   
pale, as if she just saw a ghost. Minako gasped slightly. "Selenity! What happened to you?"   
Selenity just stood there, looking at Minako with her saddened red eyes. Silence briefly surrounded them. 

"It's Endymion." Selenity said finally, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Selenity took Minako's hand and led her into the room. 

"Selenity...what happened?" Minako asked again, saying it more gently. A tear fell from Selenity's eye. 

"I broke off our engagement." Selenity said, more tears falling from her eyes. Minako's face had a saddened expression on it. 

"I'm sorry." was all Minako could say. Selenity began to explain to Minako what happened.   
Everything Selenity said sounded so unreal to Minako. She had known Endymion practically all her   
life and now she's hearing that Endymion is lying....to Selenity! It made no sense to her. Selenity cried while she told her story. As much as Minako wanted to tell her that Endymion wouldn't do that, she kept quiet. Her best friend was hurt and it would her Selenity more if she told her that she didn't believe her story. "I'm sorry," was all Minako could think to say. She couldn't think of anything else that would make her feel better and not hurt her. There was a silence between them that made Minako uneasy. 

"Can you do me a favor, Minako?" Selenity asked, breaking the silence. 

"Sure. What is it?" Minako asked, willing to help her out in any way she could. Selenity looked   
down at her hands and marveled at the glimmering diamond engagement ring that still rested on   
her finger. A tear slowly slid from her eye as she slowly removed the ring. She held it between her fingers. Before she had second thoughts, she put the ring in Minako's hand. Minako looked at the ring, then back at Selenity. 

"You..." Minako got cut off. 

"I want you to give this back to Endymion." Selenity said, a hint of reluctance in her voice. Another tear slid from her eye. 

"But, Selenity..."Minako began. 

"Please, Minako. Do it for me?" Selenity pleaded. Minako couldn't stand to see Selenity be hurt like this, so she curled her hand into a fist, holding the ring inside it and nodded. 

"Okay." Minako said, a little reluctant. Selenity gave Minako her best smile and hugged her. They   
parted from their embrace. 

"Thank you sooooo much, Minako. I don't know what I'd do without you." Selenity said. Minako just   
smiled. "And thanks for listening to me." Selenity added. 

"Anytime." Minako said. They hugged once more and smiled. Soon, Minako walked out the door.   
While Minako was walking, she though about what Selenity said about Endymion. It was   
unbelievable to her. It bothered her to think that Endymion lied to Selenity, so she could think of only one thing. She went to Endymion's house. 

// At Endymion's house \\ 

Minako sat in a chair in Endymion's room while Endymion paced back and forth, telling his side of   
the story. Immediately, Minako knew that he wasn't lying. Selenity was given the wrong   
information...by her own cousin!! Selenity is so naive. Minako sadly shook her head. 

"Poor Selenity. She doesn't realize what a lying bitch Lindsey is. Her love for Lindsey has blinded her." Minako said with sorrow in her voice. 

"I know. And the more I keep on trying to tell her that Lindsey is lying, she further she pushes   
herself away from me." Endymion said. His eyes were filled with sadness. He let out a sigh. "Can   
this get any worse?" Endymion asked sarcastically. Minako shifted uneasily in her seat. She   
cleared her throat. Well...um...yes it can." Minako said nervously. Endymion eyed her   
questioningly. 

"And how is that possible?" Endymion asked, even though he didn't want to know. Minako sighed   
and took out the ring. She held it in between her fingers. She turned it, as if to display it. The she placed it in his hands. Once he was holding ring, his hands began to tremble, making the ring shake a little. 

"No." Endymion whispered. 

"I'm sorry, Endymion." Minako said, taking hold of his free hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze,   
attempting to comfort him. 

"Selenity's gone.....forever." Endymion whispered a loud. Endymion closed his eyes in an attempt   
to hold back his tears. He had to stay strong of he wanted Selenity back. He breathed deeply and   
let out a heavy sigh. 

"Minako..." He said, looking at her. 

"Yes?" 

"I need you to help me get Selenity back." Endymion said, determination in his eyes. Minako   
looked back at him with doubtful eyes. 

"But Endymion....how can we? Everytime we....er....you try to tell her the truth, she doesn't want to listen. Like I said before, her love for Lindsey is blinding her. How can we convince her that you're innocent and that Lindsey is the liar?" 

"I don't know. Lindsey's tricky. She can get away with a lot of things...so this won't be easy." 

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Minako said sarcastically. They both sighed. 

"Oh well. We'll figure something out." Endymion said. 

"Yeah....I guess so." Minako said unenthusiastically. 

"We have to find a way to make Selenity catch Lindsey in her lie." Endymion said. "But how?" he   
asked himself. 

"I don't know....maybe we won't even have to do anything." Minako said. Endymion looked at her in   
a confused expression. 

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked, curious to find out. 

"I don't know....I just meant that maybe she'll find out on her own." Minako said, gazing at the floor beneath her. Endymion let out a little chuckle. 

"Knowing Selenity, I doubt that'll happen anytime soon." Endymion said, chuckling a little. Minako just gave a little smile. 

// Meanwhile.... \\ 

Selenity was at Lindsey's house, visiting her. Lindsey's best friend was also there. It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they had been talking and joking around since noon. Then...   


Lindsey and her best friend, Danielle, were stretched out across the bed. Selenity got up from her seat on the bed. She turned to face them. 

"I'm going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. Do you guys want anything while I'm there?"   
Selenity asked. 

"Oh, no thanks. Not me." Lindsey said with a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, me neither." Danielle said. 

"Okay then. I'll be right back." Selenity said. 

"Okay." Lindsey and Danielle said simultaneously. When Selenity left, the girls giggled. 

"Are you serious???" Danielle asked. 

"Yup. Selenity is VERY gullible. She fell for everything I said!! She has _no_ idea that everything is a lie. Endymion will be mine for sure!" Lindsey said as a evil smile appeared on her lips. 

"Wow, Lindsey. You're good. And to be able to snag a guy like Endymion! Wow....that's   
just....great!" Danielle said. 

"Everything is going so well! It's unbelievable!! It's wonderful!! Everyday, I keep pinching myself, just to make sure that I'm not dreaming." Lindsey said. The girls giggled. 

"I can't believe it. Could Selenity get any dumber??" Danielle asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

"Yeah...she probably could. She's like a sponge. Just absorbing every lie I tell her. It's wonderful! She doesn't even realize I'm lying! She thinks that Endymion lied to her about him telling her he loves her and only her. I'm telling you....she is _so_ naive!!" Lindsey said. The girls giggled again. Suddenly, the bedroom flew open. Selenity stood in the doorway, her eyes full of anger, her hand tightly curled around the bottled water. Lindsey and Danielle stared at her as if she was a stranger. 

"Whoa...what happened to you?" Lindsey asked with fake sympathy. 

"Lindsey.....YOU BITCH!!!!" Selenity screamed.   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: So....how was that??? I'm so excited! I can't wait 'til the next chapter! It'll be sooooo sad!!! ;_; Anyways...please review!! And if you want me to email you when the next chapters are put up, just leave your email addy in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! 'Til next chapter, Jaa!!! ^.~   


Starrie Note: hey everyone!!!! heheehehehe..^_^ i bet most of you don't know who i am huh????? ^_^ i guess that's cuz i don't write S+E fics.....i mostly write for Card Captor Sakura.....well anywayz....some of you might know me as sappie's "annoying, bitchy, spoiled princess' friend ^^;;; anywayz just wanted to say.....HI!!! ^_^ oh yeah and the reason i'm here right now is cuz sapphie is having problem uploading chapters so i'm doing it for her!! ^_^ GREAT JOB ON YOUR FICCY SO FAR MY SHORT 'LIL CHEERLEADER FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ hehehehehehe.......   
~Starrie 


	11. Chapter 11

SN: Hi ppls! Not much to say right now, except read and review and enjoy the chapter!! ^^ Now,   
read on!!! 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 11~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

_- - - _ italicized words 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

"Yeah...she probably could. She's like a sponge. Just absorbing every lie I tell her. It's wonderful! She doesn't even realize I'm lying! She thinks that Endymion lied to her about him telling her he loves her and only her. I'm telling you....she is _so_ naive!!" Lindsey said. The girls giggled again. Suddenly, the bedroom flew open. Selenity stood in the doorway, her eyes full of anger. Lindsey and Danielle stared at her as if she was a stranger. 

"Whoa...what happened to you?" Lindsey asked with fake sympathy. 

"Lindsey.....YOU BITCH!!!!" Selenity screamed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lindsey and Danielle looked at Selenity like she had just gone insane and just stared at her. 

"What did you just call me?" Lindsey asked, anger quickly building up inside her. She glared at   
Selenity. Selenity shot back an icy glare. 

"You heard me. You're.....a fucking....BITCH!!!" Selenity yelled out. Her eyes seemed to flare up. Lindsey just shot her an evil glare. Selenity turned her attention to Danielle. Danielle looked at Selenity with a little fear in eyes. "Get the hell out of here!" Selenity screamed to Danielle. Without a word, Danielle immediately scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Selenity looked back at Lindsey with anger in her eyes. There was a deafening silence between them. 

"You....lied to me." Selenity said matter-of-factly. Lindsey just stared at her with evil eyes. "Why?" Selenity asked, tears forming in her eyes. 

"What are you talking about? I would _never_ lie to you!!" Lindsey said, hoping that Selenity would fall for it. But it didn't work. 

"Shut up, Lindsey. You know _very_ well what I'm talking about!! You lied to me about Endymion! I   
heard you!!" Selenity yelled out. Lindsey just sat there, staring at Selenity. 

"But, Selenity. You don't understand." Lindsey said. 

"Excuse me?? I don't understand??? What's not to understand?? It's perfectly clear! You lied to me to get Endymion away from me!!" Selenity said. Lindsey let out a sigh. 

"Okay. I give up. I _did_ lie to you. Okay? Are you happy now?" Lindsey said, a little sarcasm in her voice. Suddenly, Lindsey felt ice cold water splash onto her body. Selenity was throwing her water on Lindsey. After all the water was gone, she dropped her bottle on the floor. Lindsey sat on her bed, soaking wet. Lindsey was about to say something to Selenity, but then, out of nowhere, she felt a cold hard slap across her cheek. Selenity had slapped her. Lindsey looked up at Selenity, tears in her eyes. 

"I HATE YOU!!" Selenity said. She then turned around and stormed out the door, slamming the   
door behind her. 

Lindsey stared at the door as she held her cheek with her hand. 

"That bitch!! She ruined my new dress!! And how dare she slap me!!!!!" Lindsey said, anger   
building up inside her. "Selenity, you bitch! You'll pay for what you did to me, no matter what it takes!!" Lindsey screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

// At Endymion's Kingdom \\ 

Endymion sat on a bench swing in his back garden, holding the ring in his hands as he tried to hold back tears. The back garden held many fond memories of Selenity and Endymion. This back   
garden is where he grew his red roses and gave them to Selenity whenever he went to go visit her,   
the bench swing is where he first kissed her, the back garden is where they first laid in the grass and gazed at the star-speckled sky above them. Selenity and Endymion did many things together in this back garden, and at this time of hurt and pain, he found comfort here. 

With a rose in his lap, he turned the diamond ring back and forth between his fingers, gazing at its soft shine and iridescence. It somehow reminded him of Selenity and how gentle and soft she was. Endymion felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He forced them back. 

"Selenity...." Endymion called out softly, as if she was there. "Why won't you believe me? Why?"   
Endymion said aloud softly. "What did I do to deserve this? All I did to Selenity was give her   
unconditional love and complete trust. All I did to Selenity was love her with all my heart and soul. And I still love her....even....even if she does hate me." Endymion said, looking up at the sky. He then hung his head low and looked at the ring in his hand. A tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away quickly. He didn't want to cry. "Maybe....maybe....we weren't...meant...to be." Endymion said. As much as he hated saying it, he thought it might actually be true. "Selenity, I've lost you. I thought our love was strong....strong enough to get past anything...even Lindsey's lie. I knew that my love for you was strong enough that I'd be able to trust you completely...and I thought that it was the same for you. But I guess not. I guess your love for me is not as strong as I thought it was. It wasn't strong enough to make you realize that Lindsey is lying and she's making me look guilty and it wasn't strong enough to make you trust and believe me." Endymion said sadly. A tear fell from his eye, landing softly on the rose in his lap. Soon, more and more tears fell from his eyes. This time, he didn't even bother wiping they away. "I love you." Endymion whispered to himself. Another tear fell from his eye. "I love you, Selenity." he said aloud, finally wiping away his tears. 

"I love you too, Endymion." he heard. He perked up his head, unable to believe what he was   
hearing. "Endymion..." he heard a familiar voice softly call out. The soft voice gave him chills down his spine. He slowly turned his head. Suddenly, he gasped.   


TO BE CONTINUED...... 

...................................................................... 

................................................. 

....................................... 

.............................. 

........................................ 

..................................................... 

...................................................................... 

..................................................... 

......................................... 

......................... 

.......................................... 

..................................................... 

...................................................................... 

..................................................... 

....................................... 

....................... 

....................................... 

.................................................... 

...................................................................... 

(SN: Haha!!! Just kidding!!! ^_________________^ Did you guys really think I'd end it there? *sees readers nod* Um...well...it _is_ my typical ending...but *shrugs*....oh well. Anyways....HAA! On with the story! ^^)   


"Selenity!!!" he exclaimed upon seeing her calm, sweet, gentle face. Selenity smiled sweetly and   
nodded. Endymion got up from the bench swing and swept her up in his arms, swinging her   
around. The rose that once laid in his lap fell to the ground while he tightly clutched the ring in his hand. After gently placing Selenity back on her feet, he looked into her eyes loving as Selenity smiled sweetly. Then, Endymion cupped her face and gently kissed her. Selenity was surprised at first, but soon loosened up and deepened their kiss. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go. They soon parted from their embrace and smiled softly. 

"Selenity...I thought you...." Endymion began. He was silenced when Selenity placed a slender,   
ivory colored finger on his lips. 

"I....I'm sorry." Selenity said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've listened to you...I should've believed you from the beginning. I'm so sorry." Selenity said, finally breaking into tears. She held her face in her hands, not able to hold back her tears. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He gently hushed her while stroking her long, blonde hair. 

"It's okay, Selenity. It's okay." Endymion said softly. Selenity cried on his shoulder, trying hard to stop crying. 

"No, Endymion. It's not okay. I had to be stubborn and I didn't listen to you. I didn't believe you, and look where it got me! Tricked...by my own cousin!!!" Selenity said, breaking into more tears. Endymion shushed her again. 

"Selenity. It's okay...I forgive you. You just loved your cousin and didn't want to believe that she would lie to you." Endymion said. Selenity sniffed a few times, ceasing her tears. 

"Yeah...I loved her so much that I doubted my love for you." Selenity said, sniffling in between. She paused for a moment. "I guess I was just scared of being lied to by my cousin that I had to believe her. I don't know...I....I just don't know...." Selenity said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again. Endymion held her closer to him, trying to comfort her. Selenity kept on crying into his chest. 

// Ten minutes later \\ 

Selenity and Endymion were now sitting on the bench swing, holding each other, not a word being   
said. The only sound that was heard was the evening air gently blowing around them and their   
quiet breaths. 

"Are you okay?" Endymion asked softly, breaking the calming silence. Selenity turned her head to   
look at him and gave him a smile. 

"Yes. I'm alright. I'm better now....now that I'm in your arms again." Selenity said. Endymion smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment. Selenity moved around uneasily for a bit. Endymion noticed her movements. 

"Is something wrong, Selenity?" Endymion asked. She sat up and turned her body to face him. 

"Endymion...I've been meaning to tell you something....er.....ask, I mean...I think." Selenity said, nervousness present in her voice. Endymion let out a chuckle. He could tell that she was nervous, and it was funny to watch her uneasiness. 

"What is it?" Endymion asked with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Well...Endymion....I love you...and I was wondering....can...c-can we...." Selenity suddenly   
stopped. She looked at her hands and blushed. Endymion let out another chuckle. He already   
knew what she wanted to ask her. Suddenly, Endymion got up from his seat and got down on one   
knee. Selenity looked at him. Her eyes seemed to lighten up. 

"Selenity....will you marry me?" Endymion asked, holding out the ring between his fingers. Selenity smiled from ear to ear. 

"Yes, Endymion....YES!!" Selenity said happily. Endymion smiled and slowly slipped the ring onto   
her naked ring finger. Selenity looked at the ring, then at Endymion. She bent down and gave him   
a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Endymion." Selenity said with a smile on her lips. Endymion handed her the red rose that was once resting in his lap. Selenity gasped a little and took the rose. 

"I love you too, Selenity." Endymion said as he stood up. Suddenly, Selenity stood up and kissed   
him. This surprised Endymion, but he soon gave in to her soft, tender kiss. 

// Meanwhile... \\ 

Lindsey tried hard to hold back her anger. She watched as Selenity passionately kiss Endymion,   
the engagement ring back on her finger. Tears began to well up in Lindsey's eyes. She turned   
away from them and leaned against the tree she was hiding behind. No longer able to hold back   
her tears, she cried quietly. 

'Damn Selenity!!! She found out that I was lying! Now, they're back together!! This is horrible!   
Damn you, Selenity!!' Lindsey thought. ' Endymion is mine!! And I'll make him mine....one way or   
another. And I'll get that bitch Selenity out of the way so that Endymion will be mine for the taking.' she thought. No matter how hard she tried to think of great schemes, she still couldn't push aside the scene of Selenity and Endymion kissing each other, holding each other, being together. It made her just want to punch the hell out of Selenity. With that thought playing itself over and over in her mind, she ran away as tears heavily fell from her eyes. When she was far away from Selenity, she let out a scream. 

"Selenity!! You BITCH!! I hate you!! I'll KILL YOU!!!!"   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: Okay...this is DEFINITELY the ending...of that chapter, I mean. Hehehe ^_^ *sweatdrop*   
Anyways.....tell me what you think! And if you'd like me to email you when I get the next chapter up, just leave your email addy in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Jaa for   
now!! See you in the next chapter!! ^.~   
  



	12. Chapter 12

SN: Hi ppls! Sorry it took me so long to get up this chapter. I got busy. Oh....and I have news! I'm going to Thailand this Saturday!!!! For you, that means that I might not be able to upload new chapters, but I'll try to see if I can. I'll update you on that as much as I can. Well, anyways...read on! And please, as always, R+R!! ^^  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 12~  
  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: None today.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
"Selenity!! You BITCH!! I hate you!! I'll KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// The next day \\  
  
Endymion was awakened by a knock on his bedroom door. He stretched out in bed and yawned.  
He picked up his clock and looked at the time.  
  
"8:32 AM" Endymion muttered to himself. He moaned again. "Who the hell is crazy enough to wake  
me up at 8:32 AM?" Endymion muttered. He groggily got out of bed, put on his black robe and  
slippers and opened the door. The minute he opened the door, he saw someone standing in front  
of him with a huge smile that reached from ear to ear on their face. He didn't recognize who it was (he was still half asleep) until he heard the person's voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Minako yelled out happily as she took Endymion's hands and started jumping up  
and down. It as then that he finally woke up.  
  
"Mi...Minako? What are you doing?" he asked, looking at Minako strangely, who was _still_  
jumping up and down.   
  
"I can't believe it!! I'm so happy!!!" Minako said happily. Endymion looked at her strangely. He held her down by the shoulders to keep her from jumping.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down.... What happened?" Endymion asked.   
  
"Helllllloooooo?!?!?!?!?!? Isn't it obvious?" Minako said happily. "You and Selenity are back  
together!!!! Minako said, bursting out in joyous laughter.  
  
"Oh." Endymion said, a little unenthusiastic.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Minako said. "You don't sound too happy."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're waking me up at 8:35 in the morning just to tell me something I already know??" Endymion  
said, a little annoyance in his voice. Minako's face saddened a little.  
  
"Oh......well...I...I'm sorry. I..." Minako said, in a slight stutter. Minako twisted a piece of her hair in nervousness, avoiding eye contact with Endymion. Endymion let out a chuckle.   
  
"It's okay, Minako. I was just kidding." Endymion said. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I'm so happy for you." Minako said, her happiness returning.  
Endymion smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Minako." Endymion said, with a content smile on his face. Minako smiled the way she  
had when she first arrived. Endymion let out a chuckle. Minako hugged Endymion. Suddenly,  
Endymion's face turned blue.  
  
"Minako!! I........................can't............................breathe!!!!!!!!" he managed to say. Minako immediately let go of him.  
  
"Oops....sorry." Minako said, a little chuckle tickling her mouth. Endymion let out a soft laugh and Minako laughed with him.  
  
// Meanwhile... \\  
  
A young woman, 5'4'' with long blonde hair that reached an inch or two past the waist, flowing  
freely in the wind, stormy blue eyes, her skin the color of a ivory pearl, lips as pale as a pink rose, stood on her bedroom balcony, thinking about her love as she gazed out at the morning sky above her.  
  
"Selenity? Is that you?" someone called out. The young woman turned around sharply, throwing a  
death glare at the person.  
  
"Don't you ever say that name!! And don't you ever call me by her name AGAIN!!" The person was  
taken by surprise.   
  
"Lindsey! I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it you were Selenity." the person, who was Lindsey's older brother, said.  
  
"What did I just say about saying that name???" Lindsey yelled out, her eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Okay...calm down. It was just a mistake." her brother said. Lindsey's death glare became fierce,  
almost like they were able to pierce through you.  
  
"A _mistake_ ?!?!?! Oh...my....god!! You are unbelievable!! You live here with me and you don't  
even recognize me?!?! What kind of brother are you?" Lindsey asked in disgust.  
  
"You know what, Lindsey? Fuck you! You're an ungrateful little bitch!" her brother said, not caring if he hurt his younger sister's feelings. Obviously, Lindsey wasn't hurt at all.  
  
"Fine! Call me whatever the hell you like! Cuz I don't give a fuck what you think I am! Get the hell out of my room!!!" Lindsey screamed.  
  
"Okay!!! I will!! I don't wanna be in a room full of shit anyway." he said, slamming the door behind him. Lindsey screamed and threw a ceramic vase at the door, shattering it into little fragmented pieces, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
// Later that day- At Selenity's house \\  
  
Rei, Ami, Minako, and Lita were gathered in a circle, Selenity and Endymion completing the circle. They were talking about what Lindsey did to Selenity and how Selenity got back with Endymion. While the girls were talking, Endymion let out a quiet sigh. He stood up.  
  
"Um...I'm going to go get something to drink. Would you girls like something?" he asked. To make  
it easier for Endymion, the girls said that they wanted popcorn, cookies, iced tea, and milk. He  
walked to the kitchen, getting out everything the girls wanted. When he got back, they seemed to  
be on a whole new subject. He placed the food and drinks in front of the girls and took his seat next to Selenity. He tried to follow what the girls were saying. When he finally caught on, he figured out that they were talking about the upcoming wedding.  
  
"So, Selenity and Endymion, are you guys excited about getting married?" Minako asked. Selenity  
smiled.  
  
"Very." Selenity said. Endymion nodded in agreement. The girls giggled in happiness. Their  
giggling kinda freaked out Endymion.   
  
'Is that a girl thing?' Endymion thought to himself.  
  
"Are you guys going to have kids?" Rei asked, a sly grin on her face. Selenity and Endymion  
blushed a little, though it was clear that Endymion was blushing a little more than Selenity was.  
  
"Umm....I don't know about that yet." Endymion answered quickly. Selenity looked at him and  
giggled. The girls giggled along with Selenity.  
  
"I can't wait for the wedding day! Selenity, in a beautiful white dress....Endymion, in a handsome black tuxedo.....*sigh* it'll be a beautiful wedding." Makoto said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah. And hopefully, the wedding will be soon! I can't wait for it!" Ami said. Everyone smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. It's coming. And this time, nothing will stop us from getting married." Selenity said while looking lovingly at Endymion. Endymion smiled and gently kissed her soft pink lips.  
  
// Somewhere in the universe.... \\  
  
A man with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes looked at a map of the universe. He looked at  
the area he circled. It was the Moon Kingdom. He let out a sigh. He took out a picture from his  
pocket. He looked at the picture, then gently kissed it. A smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Selenity.....I'm back." the man said. He put the picture back in his pocket, put the map away and started walking. "I'm back.....and I'm back.......for good."  
  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
******  
  
  
SN: Heheheheee......so how was that??? Huh huh huh? Well....tell me how it was!! Please??  
Onegai?? And if you want me to email you when I upload a new chapter, just leave your email in  
your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Jaa for now!! ^.~ 


	13. Chapter 13

SN: *takes a deep breath* HI EVERYONE!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! *hugz everyone* For those of you  
who don't know, I was in Thailand for two weeks. I got back, like, last week, I think, but I haven't been able to update or write up anything cuz I was suffering from jet lag. It was REALLY bad. I'm getting better now. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long. I'll try to update a little more often. So, to make up for all those days that I've been gone, here's chapter 13 of Love Triangle!!  
  
  
  
~Love Triangle: Chapter 13~  
  
  
Key:  
  
"- - -" dialogue  
  
'- - -' thinking   
  
_- - - _ italicized words  
  
//- - -\\ scene change  
  
(SN) Sapphie Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important Info: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! Just to let everyone know, if you send me an email, I  
will be replying to them using a different email address. For some odd reason, Hotmail will let me receive messages, but they won't let me send them, so I have to use another email address to  
reply to them. If anyone knows how I can solve this problem, then please email me at  
my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. Thanks. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:   
  
A man with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes looked at a map of the universe. He looked at  
the area he circled. It was the Moon Kingdom. He let out a sigh. He took out a picture from his  
pocket. He looked at the picture, then gently kissed it. A smile crossed his lips.  
  
"Selenity.....I'm back." the man said. He put the picture back in his pocket, put the map away and started walking. "I'm back.....and I'm back.......for good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Selenity and the girls talked more about the wedding and future plans, it came time for the  
girls to leave. As they were leaving, they bid Selenity and Endymion farewell. Of course, Selenity and Endymion also bid them farewell. After everyone left, Selenity and Endymion plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh.  
  
"God! I thought they'd never stop talking! Even worse....I thought they'd never leave!!" Endymion  
said in an exhausted tone of voice. Selenity shot him a playful glare. Endymion looked at her and   
chortled. "I'm just kidding, Selenity." he said while smiling. Selenity tried to keep glaring at him, but his face was just so sweet, that she too ended up smiling. They both ended up laughing. Endymion gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Selenity smiled.  
  
"I'm so happy, Endymion." Selenity said whiling snuggling up to Endymion, resting her head on his  
broad shoulders. "Nothing could make me happier. And nothing can get in the way of our  
happiness ever again." Selenity said happily. A sweet smile crossed her lips. Endymion also  
smiled.  
  
// Meanwhile... \\  
  
The man with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes sat on the bed of his motel room, staring at the picture of Selenity.   
  
"Selenity....my one and only love, Selenity....you don't have to be all alone anymore. I'm here for you now, and I'll never leave you again. I made a huge mistake leaving you before, but now that I'm back, I'm here to stay." the man said while staring at the picture. He kissed the picture and put it back in his shirt pocket, where it would be close to his heart. He stood up and grabbed his bags, heading out the door. He approached the front desk, giving the desk clerk the keys to his room. The desk clerk looked up from his newspaper and looked at the man curiously. He took the keys and hung them on a rack full of golden keys behind him.   
  
"Thank you for staying at the Stapphie Motel." the desk clerk said nonchalantly, quickly returning to his newspaper.(SN: I named the motel after me and my friend, Starrie. ^^) The man still stood at the front desk. The desk clerk ignored him for a while, hoping that he would eventually leave, but it became clear that the man was not about to leave. "May I help you?" the desk clerk asked grumpily. Although the desk clerk was mean, the man stayed calm and spoke softly.  
  
"Yes. Do you know how I can get to the Moon Kingdom?" the man said calmly. The desk clerk  
gave him a weird look.  
  
"You wanna go to the Moon Kingdom??" the desk clerk asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"Yes. I would like to go to the Moon Kingdom." the man said calmly. The desk clerk still gave him a weird look.  
  
"Well, you gotta catch the next shuttle if you wanna go there, but it'll be a REALLY LONG trip." the desk clerk said, emphasizing the words, "really long."  
  
"Thank you." the man said kindly. He picked up his bags and walked out of the motel. Then, almost  
as if on cue, the shuttle came. The man got on the bus without hesitation. He took a seat in the  
back of the shuttle, set his bags to the side and took out the picture once again. "Don't you worry, Selenity. I'm coming for you." he whispered to himself. He placed the picture back in his pocket and sat back in his seat, anticipating his arrival at the Moon Kingdom.  
  
// Three days later \\  
  
Selenity let out a content sigh as she held Endymion's hand, walking down the street. Selenity was absorbed in her surroundings. She breathed in the fresh spring air, admired the blooming flowers around her, marveled at the birds flying free, and smiled at the animals frolicking around. Endymion looked down at his beautiful wife-to-be and smiled. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. As if the squeeze was a signal, she looked up at Endymion and smiled at him. Endymion's smile grew and he gave placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
// 15 minutes later \\  
  
Selenity and Endymion were sitting down on a park bench, side by side, hand in hand, staring out  
at the scenery in front of them, enjoying the outdoors. Selenity let out her one hundredth content sigh. Endymion looked at her.  
  
"Are you happy?" Endymion asked. Selenity looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's see. I'm with my handsome fiancé, everything's going great, I'm getting married in two weeks, and nothing will ever break us apart again. So, to sum it all up, I'm the happiest girl in the world!" Selenity said as her smile grew. Endymion let out a little laugh. Selenity just smiled. Endymion got up from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Selenity asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to get us some ice cream." Endymion said, pointing to the ice cream stall down the lane.  
  
"Okay. You know which flavor I like." Selenity said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That I do." Endymion said. He walked down the lane, looking for his money. When he had found  
his money, he was about to take it out, when suddenly, he found himself on the floor. When  
Endymion opened his eyes and realized what just happened, he got up.  
  
"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry." Endymion said to a blond haired man, who he had bumped into.  
He extended his hand to help the blond haired man up. The blond haired man looked up at him  
with his blue eyes. He was a little hesitant to take his hand at first. "Please, sir. Let me help you up. It was all my fault. I didn't watch where I was going. I'm so sorry." Endymion said, trying to get the man to take his hand so he could get up. After a little hesitation, the blond haired man took Endymion's hand and got up. He dusted himself off. Endymion helped him get some dirt off. "I'm so sorry." Endymion said again. The man held up his hand to stop Endymion.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine. Nothing's broken." the man said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. If there's anything I can do to make up for what I did, please, let me know."  
Endymion said. The man looked at Endymion with his deep blue eyes. After a while, the man finally  
spoke.  
  
"Well, there is one thing you can do." the man said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Endymion asked, eager to help him out.  
  
"Would you happen to know how I can get the the Moon Palace?" Endymion tried hard not to give  
him a weird look. He subtly shook his head.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I do know. When you leave this park, you'll come to an intersection. Just take Shuttle #645 and it'll take you to a shuttle station that is a couple of blocks away from the palace. Then just walk down the street and you're there." Endymion said. The man nodded slowly and seemed to be "examining" Endymion.  
  
"Okay, thank you. And don't blame yourself so much. It's alright. It was just an accident. I  
understand." the man said. Endymion gave him a nervous smile. The man gave him a smile that  
seemed to say 'thank you.' "Thank you again." the man said. With that, he walked away. Endymion  
stood there for a while, then bought their ice creams. He went back to Selenity and gave her her  
ice cream.  
  
"What was that about?" Selenity asked. She had seen what had happened with Endymion.   
  
"Oh, I bumped into some guy, and I asked him if there was anything I could do for him, and he  
asked me for directions to the Moon Palace, so I gave it to him."  
  
"Oh." Selenity simply said. She shrugged. "At least I still have you." Selenity said with a smile on her face.  
  
// Meanwhile... \\  
  
The man with blond hair and blue eyes that bumped into Endymion was waiting at the shuttle stop.  
He thought about Endymion. There was something about Endymion. Something unexplainable. He  
brushed away that thought and thought of something else.  
  
'Selenity, I'll be there for you soon. I'm on my way. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll be here for you once again, and this time....forever."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So.......how was this chapter? A bunch of nothing, right? Well, if you have any questions or  
comments, please leave them in your review OR email them to me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. And if you want me to email you when I put a new chapter up, then leave your email addy in your review or email me, kay? Jaa!! ^.~ 


	14. Chapter 14

SN: Hiya. Well, there's not really much to say, except... THANKS FOR HELPING ME GET 160 REVIEWS!!!! *squeak* That number makes me smile!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! ^_^ I luv u ppls!! But....there is some very important news. Keep reading to find out what it is! It is important that you read it. 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 14~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: Okay...remember how I told you that I can't reply back to emails through my hotmail address? Well, I fixed it. I can continue sending replies through hotmail. Yay! ^_^ *sigh* Well...that's it. Oh, and now, I use .html format!!! So I can make things **bold** and underlined and *takes a deep breath* _italicized!!!!!!!!_ *content sigh* Ahh...the joys of having .html!!! 

Oh yeah....this is VERY important. 

**I've been thinking for a while and I've come across something. This fic is getting WAY too long. You see, I like how this fic is going, but I'm afraid that some people might not appreciate the fact that I'll probably be having over 20 chapters, and I**   
**don't want to get any more flames saying "your fic is getting boring" or "end this fic!", so I'm thinking of either ending it somewhere or dropping it. After thinking for quite some time, I don't know if I want to continue on with this fic on ff.net. I**   
**mean, I'll still write chapters for it, but I don't know if I want to keep posting more chapters onto ff.net. So, I think that I'll be ending the fic very soon. I've also noticed that my storyline is getting way off track. So, yeah, I think I'll end this fic. To all of**   
**you who actually bothered reading this and actually want me to continue this fic, then I'm sorry. I just don't think people will like it if I have so many chapters for this fic. The same goes for my other fic "Trials of the Heart." I think I'm going to**   
**take that fic down. And anyways, you can find that fic on my website. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints, please email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. Thank you for your understanding. And a big huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed this fic and got it to where it is now. Thank you sooo much.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

The man with blond hair and blue eyes that bumped into Endymion was waiting at the   
shuttle stop. He thought about Endymion. There was something about Endymion. Something   
unexplainable. He brushed away that thought and thought of something else. 

'Selenity, I'll be there for you soon. I'm on my way. You don't have to be afraid   
anymore. I'll be here for you once again, and this time....forever." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"No....no.....no...." Selenity said softly. 

"Come....come with me....you belong with me. I can make everything better for you....I can make you happy....I can   
help you fulfill your wildest dreams! Just come....come with me." 

"No....no...I won't go....I won't...." Selenity said. 

"Come.....come with me! You will be forever happy with me. Leave everything behind   
and come with me to start a new life. Come with me....leave everything behind and start out fresh. Come...." 

"No....no....I won't!!!! I don't want to leave!! I want to stay here!!" Selenity said. Suddenly, she felt herself being softly shaken.   
"No!! Stop!! Leave me alone! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!! Leave me alone!!" Selenity said as she tried to free   
herself from the hands that shook her. 

"Selenity. Selenity? Selenity!" she heard a voice say. 

"Stop!!!!! Leave me alone!!" Selenity yelled out. Tears began to fill her eyes. 

"Selenity...it's me....Endymion." he said. When she heard his name, she immediately opened her eyes. Through watery eyes, she   
looked at Endymion. 

"Endymion!" Selenity said, throwing her arms around him, a sign that she wanted and needed comfort. She began to cry in his   
arms. Endymion hushed her while stroking her long blonde hair. 

"Selenity....it's okay.....it's okay. It was just a dream." Endymion said softly. Selenity wiped away the tears that had fallen from   
her crystal blue eyes. 

"But, Endymion, it was....so....so scary." Selenity said, trying to hold back tears. Without success, a tear had fallen from her   
eye. "He wanted to take me away!! He wanted me to leave with him." Selenity said, fright apparently present in her voice. "He   
wanted me to leave everything behind...and start a new life with him. But even though I refused, he would keep saying it over   
again. And his voice seemed almost threatening....yet, it seems as if I know that voice." Selenity said. 

"Were you able to recognize the voice?" Endymion asked. 

"Well, it seemed very familiar to me, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. It...it was so creepy." Selenity said. Endymion held   
her closer to him. 

"It's okay. It was just a dream." Endymion said, trying to calm her down. 

'I hope so.' Selenity thought. ' That voice seemed awfully familiar. I feel like I know who's voice it is, but I just can't figure out   
whose it is. It's.....it's almost like it's a voice....from.....my past.' Selenity thought. She thought about the voice. Suddenly, her   
eyes widened. It was a good thing that she was laying her head on Endymion's shoulder so that he couldn't see her face. 'Oh   
my god! It....it couldn't be....could it?' Selenity thought some more. 'No.....no way......there is no way it could have been my....'   
Suddenly, Selenity's thoughts were interrupted. Some had been calling her name from outside the door. 

"I'll get it." Endymion said. He got up and answered the door. It was Selenity's mother. 

"Endymion. What happened? Is Selenity okay? I thought I heard her yelling." Queen Serenity said. 

"Oh. Everything's okay. She was just having a bad dream and she just got scared. That's   
all. But everything's okay now." Endymion said reassuringly. Queen Serenity let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank god you're here." Queen Serenity. "My daughter will truly have a wonderful husband." Queen Serenity said. 'Unlike   
mine.' she added silently. Endymion gave her a smile. 

"Thank you." Endymion said. Queen Serenity smiled and walked away. 

// In front of the Moon Palace \\ 

The man with blonde hair and blue eyes nervously stood in front of the gates that guarded the palace. His heart began to race. He pressed a button that was near the gate. 

"Hello. Welcome to the Moon Palace. How may I help you?" a voice said over the   
intercom. 

"I would like to enter the palace." the man said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"Okay. You may enter." the voice said. Suddenly, the tall golden gates opened majestically, revealing the beauty of the palace in front of him. The man stood there for a while, admiring the palace. He collected himself and stepped forward. He slowly made his way towards the steps of the palace. He soon arrived at the steps. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. He was so determined and eager to see Selenity again, and now, all of a sudden, he was going weak in the knees and was afraid. His heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. Finally, he was on the top of the steps. He slowly raised his arms, reaching for the door knocker. His hand, clearly shaking, grasped the cold ivory knocker. His heart was now racing. It felt as if it was about to burst. 

// Meanwhile... \\ 

Selenity and Endymion were now sitting down in the living room. Selenity was sipping some cold water, to calm her down. Endymion sat quietly beside her. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Endymion stood up, ready to answer it. Selenity stood up. 

"No, Endymion. I'll answer it." Selenity said. Selenity walked towards the door. 

// Outside the door \\ 

The blond man stood there nervously. What if a servant answered? What if the queen answered? What if Selenity answered? What does she look like? Will she like me? Many questions began to scream and race through his mind. Without thinking, he turned around and ran away, not bothering to look back. He ran as fast as he could, disappearing from the palace. 

// Inside the palace \\ 

Selenity approached the door. She grasped the handle and pulled it open. No one was there. 

"Hello?" Selenity called out. "Anyone there?" Selenity asked to the air. But no one was there. She shrugged and closed the door. 

// Somewhere near the palace \\ 

The blond man with blue eyes stood at a corner of a street, a couple of blocks away from the palace. He stood there, looking towards the palace, where he had once lived. He breathed heavily, panting, and out of breath. 

"How could I have been so stupid? What the hell was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!!" the man said, staring down at the cracked pavement beneath him. "How could I think something like that? How could I think that after what I did, Selenity would accept me? What about her mother? Why didn't it ever occur to me that Selenity's mother would still be mad at me for leaving them all those years ago?" He let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe himself. He raised his gaze towards the palace, then back to the pavement beneath him. "Damn it!!! If I hadn't left them years ago, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be standing at a street corner. I wouldn't be running back to the family I left behind, I wouldn't have disgraced my kingdom." He let out another heavy sigh. "Oh well. I probably wouldn't have been a good father to Selenity anyway. Serenity is still probably mad at me for leaving the family, and I'm sure that she told Selenity what I did by now, so Selenity probably hates my guts. I guess it was a good thing I didn't go back. They would never accept me after what I did.   


:: Flashback :: 

It was Selenity's first birthday when it all happened. King James, the King of the Moon Kingdom, was up in his royal bedroom. Queen Selenity entered the room. (SN: If you didn't already notice, I made up a name for the king cuz I didn't know what his name actually is, so bear with me. ) 

"James. Come downstairs. We're going to bring out Selenity's first birthday cake soon." Serenity said happily. James just sat there on his bed, not even raising his gaze to meet hers. "James? What's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly. 

"I'm sorry, Serenity. I can't go down. I just can't." James said. Serenity looked at him curiously. 

"Why? Are you sick or something? If you are, then I can..." 

"No, Serenity. It's not that. It's just that..." James paused for a moment. 

"What? What is it, James? You're scaring me." 

"I can't celebrate Selenity's first birthday." Serenity's eyes widened with shock. 

"Why not? What's wrong with Selenity's birthday?" 

"What wrong is that celebrating Selenity's first birthday wouldn't mean as much as celebrating a son's birthday." James said flatly. Serenity rolled her eyes at him. 

"You're still on that subject? Come on, James! You know perfectly well that no one can always get a boy as the first born. Whether we get a boy or a girl is always just by chance. And it's not like we can control it." Serenity yelled out. 

"Yeah, I know. But everyone else has always had a boy as the first born, and that first born boy has always been the one to take the throne after their fathers. And I was a first born son too. And here, we get a girl." James said. 

"But, James. We're not everyone else. And so what if we get a girl as the first born? It doesn't matter!! If we get a boy in the future, we will raise him together and he will be the first heir to the throne after you." 

"It's not the same has a having a first born son though." James said plainly. Serenity was filled with anger at this point. 

"Well, you know what? It's too bad for you if we get a girl as the first born. That's not my problem. It's yours. And obviously, you don't love our daughter, so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Serenity screamed out. 

"Fine! Maybe I will. You can take care of your first born daughter by yourself. But, don't expect her to be a good heir to the throne." James said coldly. Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. 

"Damn you, James. If I'd known that you'd get this upset over your first born, I wouldn't have married you. You know, I thought you were the greatest guy in the world. The only one for me. The perfect man. But now I see that all of that was just a cover up until we got married. And to think that I actually _loved_ you." Serenity said, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Serenity started out the door, leaving James in the room by himself. 

"No one talks to me like that." he said to himself. "I don't need her. I don't need anybody." With that, James walked out of his room and went outside the palace. 

// Later that evening \\ 

James had re-entered the palace. He went upstairs to his room. He found Serenity, crying into the pillow on the bed. James quietly sat down on the bed beside her. 

"Serenity," he softly called out. He reached his arm out and softly stroked her arm. She quickly moved her arm away from his reach. She sat up and looked at him through her tear filled eyes. 

"Don't touch me." Serenity said angrily. 

"Serenity. Please. Just listen to me. I'm....I'm sorry. It doesn't matter if our first born is a girl or boy. All that matters is that I have you." James said softly. Serenity's tears had ceased to fall, but she still looked at him with angry eyes. "Please, Serenity. Forgive me. I need you. I need Selenity. I'm sorry." James said, his eyes full of sorrow. Serenity was now confused. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. Her eyes seemed to begin to fill with sorrow and apology, but they suddenly turned back into eyes of anger. 

"No! NO!! I was deceived by you once. I won't be deceived by you again!! You're lying!" Serenity screamed out. 

"Oh my god!! What the hell is wrong with you?? Here I am, trying to apologize for what I said and did, hoping that you'll forgive me and you'll give me another chance, and what do I get instead? You telling me that I'm fucking lying!!" James yelled out in frustration. "Damn it, Serenity!!" He let out a yell full of frustration. "You know what. Maybe you're right. I should get the hell out of here. Obviously, you and Selenity don't need me anymore than I need you or her." James said coldly. He got off the bed and began to pack his things. 

"Fine! Go ahead. See if I care!!!" Serenity yelled. She too got off the bed and ran out the door. She went into one of the empty guest rooms and cried her heart out. 

// A while later... \\ 

James had changed out of his regal attire and changed into some common clothes. He grabbed his two bags and walked out the door. He was about to go down the steps, but then he stopped. He put his bags down. He walked down the hall until he had approached an ivory door. He opened it slowly. He walked to the crib in the middle of the room. He peered into the crib to see baby Selenity, sound asleep. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. He softly rocked her. 

"I'm sorry, Selenity. If you were a boy, I wouldn't be running off like this right now. You're a girl. But I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you. I never meant to hurt you, or your mother. But please, when you grow up, don't hate me. You'd probably be better off without me. I'm sorry, Selenity. Please always remember, that I love you." James said. He placed a gentle kiss on Selenity's forehead. He slowly placed her back in her crib. He took a box out of his pocket and placed it on a nearby dresser. "That's for you, Selenity. I'm giving it to you so you'll always remember me. So you'll always have a part of me with you." In it was a gold necklace. On it was an image of a full moon on one side and a picture of him on the other. "I was going to give this necklace to your mother, but she doesn't like me right now, so I don't think it's appropriate to give this to her right now. But I know you'll keep it." A tear fell from his eye. He slowly walked away from the crib. He went to the dresser and took one of the pictures of Selenity. As he was leaving, he turned around once more and looked at the crib. "I love you, Selenity. I'll never forget you. And I'm sorry." Without saying another word, he left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He ran back down the hall, grabbed his bags, and left the Moon Kingdom.....forever. 

:: End of Flashback :: 

James let out a sigh. 

"James...what have you done." he said to himself as he shook his head. He hung his head down and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry." he said, as more tears fell from his eye. "I never should've come back." With that, he picked up his bags and solemnly walked away.   
  


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

*****   


-+- In the next chapter of Love Triangle -+- 

The wedding's finally here!!! Selenity and Endymion are about to get married!!!! This wedding is going to be the happiest one the Moon Kingdom has ever seen, or will it? What does Lindsey have in store for Selenity and Endymion? Will their wedding be ruined forever? Find out in the next chapter of Love Triangle!!   



	15. Chapter 15

SN: None today, but please read the Important Info!! 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 15~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Important Info**: Well....I noticed that a few people have asked me to continue this fic, so I   
decided to continue the fic the way I was supposed to. I know it's gonna be TOTALLY   
weird!! But bear with me, kayzies? Kayzies! Haff fun! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Recap**: 

James let out a sigh. 

"James...what have you done." he said to himself as he shook his head. He hung his head   
down and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry." he said, as more tears fell from his eye.   
"I never should've come back." With that, he picked up his bags and solemnly walked   
away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lindsey picked up the daily newspaper that laid on her bed and stared at it with evil eyes.   
There, on the front page was a picture of Princess Selenity and a picture of Prince   
Endymion. In large print, the headlines read "Star Crossed Lovers to be Married!"   
Lindsey snapped her fingers and suddenly, Selenity's picture was burned. Lindsey let out   
a satisfied smile. She ripped out the picture of Endymion and smiled dreamily. 

"One day, Endymion. You'll be mine, no matter what." Lindsey said, pressing the picture   
against her chest. "One day." 

// At the Moon Kingdom \\ 

Selenity sat on the soft leather chair, waiting for Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako to come   
out of the dressing room. Selenity and the senshi had been at Selena's Bridesmaid Store   
for hours, trying on bridesmaids dresses. Selenity looked at her diamond encrusted watch   
that Endymion gave her for her birthday. She sighed. 

"Come on, guys!! Hurry up!! I want to see you guys in the dress!!" Selenity whined. 

"Okay! Okay! We're going!" one of the girls said. Finally, Ami stepped out of her   
dressing room. She had on a light blue dress that reached to floor. It was an elegant dress   
that had spaghetti straps that had a sash that draped across the chest and down the back.   
Makoto came out in a deep forest green dress that had one inch wide straps a rose   
embroidery along the hem. Rei came out in a crimson red ballgown that had one strap   
with a rose on it. Lastly, Minako came out in a light orange, almost peach colored dress   
that was strapless with princess seams. Selenity looked at each of them, wondering which   
to choose. 

"I don't know which to choose. They're all so beautiful. What do you guys think?"   
Selenity asked. 

"They're all very nice." Ami stated. 

"Yeah, I like all the dresses." Minako said. 

"It's hard to pick just one dress because they're all so beautiful." Rei said. 

"Yeah. It's almost impossible to pick just one." Makoto said. Selenity had a confused   
look on her face. 

"I have no idea what to pick." Selenity said with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh well. We still have a whole month to choose!" Minako said. 

"Not exactly, Minako. A month may seem like a lot now, but it goes by really fast. The   
next thing you know, it'll be the wedding day!" Selenity said matter-of-factly. The senshi   
just stared at her weirdly. Selenity cleared her throat. "Okay. I think that's enough for   
today. We'll go to another store tomorrow. I think we tried on everything in this store!"   
Selenity said, letting out a little laugh. The senshi smiled and giggled along with her. 

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's go look for Selenity's dress!!" Minako suggested. 

"Yeah! Why don't we? It'll be fun!" Rei chimed in. Selenity hesitated. 

"Oh, I don't know." Selenity said with uncertainty. 

"Oh, come on. We don't have much time! A month may seem like a lot now, but it goes   
by really fast. The next thing you know, it'll be the wedding day!" Makoto said playfully.   
The senshi laughed. Selenity giggled. 

"Oh, all right." Selenity said. The senshi cheered and gave each other high fives. Selenity   
smiled while shaking her head. After the senshi changed into their regular clothes, they all   
went to the nearest bridal store. 

// Somewhere near the Moon Kingdom \\ 

James let out a heavy sigh. He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair, thinking   
about Selenity and Queen Serenity. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should've stayed. I'm doing the exact same thing I   
did when Selenity was a baby. What kind of father and husband am I?" James asked   
himself. He let out another heavy sigh. "What's wrong with you, James? You're such an   
asshole. How could leave Selenity and Serenity like that, again?" He stayed silent for a   
moment. "That's it. I have to go back. Today!" With that, James picked up his bags and   
headed out the door. 

// Later that night \\ 

Selenity and Endymion were on the couch together. Selenity sat comfortably in the corner   
of the couch, reading a book while Endymion rested his head on Selenity's lap. There was   
a peaceful silence that surrounded them, until the doorbell rang. Endymion opened his   
eyes, disturbed by the doorbell. 

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Endymion said playfully. Selenity let out a slight giggle. 

"Oh, shut up." Selenity said in response. She placed her book on the coffee table and got   
up to answer the door. As she approached the door, she began to get chills for no reason.   
'Weird.' she thought to herself. Selenity opened the door and gasped. There, in front of   
her was a handsome, tall, blond haired man. "Oh my god!" Selenity said in complete   
shock and surprise. "It's you!!" Selenity said. The blond haired man smiled. Selenity   
suddenly had a wide smile on her face. "Andrew!! I can't believe it!! It's really you!!"   
(SN: If anyone forgot, Andrew is Darien's friend in the U.S. version of SM. I forgot what   
Andrew's name in Japanese is. ^^;;;) Selenity hugged him. Andrew returned her warm   
hug. 

"It's good to see you again, Selenity." Andrew said with a smile on his face. Selenity   
smiled, her face beaming with happiness. 

"It's good to see you too! Come in, Andrew! Come in!" Selenity said, leading him into   
the room where Endymion was. Endymion stood upon seeing Andrew. 

"Hey! Andrew!! Good to see you! How have you been?" Endymion greeted. 

"Oh, everything's great. Everything's just great." Andrew said. "And I heard the great   
news!!" Andrew said. Endymion had a confused look on his face. 

"What great news?" Endymion asked. 

"What?!?! You don't know that you're getting married???" Andrew asked with a hint of   
sarcasm in his voice. 

"Ohhhh....so that's the great news you're talking about!" Endymion said sarcastically.   
Andrew gave him a weird look. "I'm just kidding, Andrew." Andrew wiped the weird   
look off his face and replaced it with a smile. 

"Congrats, you two!! You two must be very happy." Andrew said. 

"Do you have to ask? Of course we're happy." Endymion said, pulling Selenity closer to   
him. Selenity smiled and looked up at Endymion. 

"Yes. We are _very_ happy." Selenity said. 

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys." Andrew said. 

"Thanks, Andrew." Selenity said. "Please. Have a seat." Selenity said. "I'll be right   
back." Selenity headed for the kitchen. Endymion sat down and Andrew sat in a seat   
across from him. In no time, Selenity was back with tea and cups and a plate of tea   
biscuits. 

"So, Andrew. How have you been? Haven't heard from you in a long time!" Endymion   
said. 

"Oh, I'm doing great. I'm running my own business and it's doing great. I couldn't be   
happier." Andrew said. 

"That's wonderful!" Selenity said. 

"So...am I invited to the big day?" Andrew asked before anyone else could say anything. 

"Of course you are!" Selenity said, giggling after she finished her sentence. 

"We just haven't sent out the invitations yet." Endymion said while sweatdropping.   
Selenity let out an embarrassed giggle. 

"It's not that we haven't sent them out yet. We just haven't gotten them yet. But we'll be   
sending them out soon!" Selenity said on a positive note. Andrew let out a chuckle. He   
took a sip of his tea. 

"Well, I better get going now. Parents want me back before 11:30 pm." Andrew said,   
embarrassed. 

"Wow. You're old enough to buy your own house and you still have a curfew?"   
Endymion asked. Andrew's cheeks soon became a shade of pink and red. Selenity nudged   
Endymion in the side with her elbow. 

"You'll have to excuse Endymion. He's old enough to get married, but he still acts like an   
obnoxious child." Selenity said. Endymion glared at her. Selenity just smiled back at him.   
Andrew chuckled at their childish play. 

"I don't think it's just Endymion that acts like a child." Andrew said. Selenity gasped.   
Endymion smiled and stuck out his tongue at her. Shades of pink quickly crept onto   
Selenity's cheeks. Soon, they all laughed out loud. Soon, Andrew left. After Andrew was   
no longer in the house, Selenity and Endymion returned to the couch, returning to their   
previous state, before the doorbell rang. 

// Somewhere near the palace \\ 

James stood at the gates of the palace. His heart began to race as it did the first time he   
was the gates. He never thought that he'd come back here. He drew in a deep breath. 

"This is it, James. You've come this far, you can't turn now. You have no choice. Come   
on, James. You can do this." James said quietly to himself. James took in another deep   
breath and slowly made his way towards the doors of the palace. With every step he took,   
his heart pounded faster and faster. Soon, he was at the steps of the palace. His heart was   
pounding against his rib cage, ready to burst. He slowly reached for the doorbell. He   
placed his finger on the doorbell. His breathing heavy, he cautiously and slowly pushed   
the doorbell. 

// Inside the palace \\ 

Selenity and Endymion sat together on the couch, enjoying each other's company.   
Endymion sat up. 

"What's the matter?" Selenity asked. 

"I'm just going to get something from your room. Don't worry about me. I'll be right   
back." Endymion said. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Selenity   
smiled. Endymion made his way up the staircase while Selenity turned her attention back   
to her book. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Selenity put her book down and made her way   
toward the door. She opened the door. She gasped. 

"Oh my god." Selenity managed to blurt out. 

"Selenity!!" James exclaimed. He took Selenity into his arms and hugged her. Selenity   
just stood there, frozen like a statue. When Selenity snapped back to reality, she pushed   
him off of her. 

"Who are you?" Selenity asked while backing away from the door. 

"Selenity! I'm here now! I'm here again. Don't you remember me?" James said. Unaware   
(at the moment) that Selenity did not recognize him, he walked towards her, wanting to   
hug her and hold her in his arms once again. 

"Stop. Stop right there. Who are you?" Selenity said with fright in her voice. She backed   
up a little more. Suddenly, James stopped in his tracks. It finally hit him that Selenity   
truly did not recognize him. 

"No. This can't be! No! How could you not remember me?!?!?" James screamed.   
Selenity became more frightened and tears started to flood her eyes almost   
instantaneously. 

"Please! Stop! Just go away! I don't know you!! Please!!" Selenity said as tears began to   
fall from her crystal blue eyes. 

"Oh, Selenity. My poor baby. Don't cry. Everything will be alright." James said. He   
pulled Selenity close to him and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let his daughter go. 

"Stop! Let go of me!!" Selenity cried out. More tears began to fall from her eye.   
Suddenly, James felt a cold hard knock in the face. The next thing he knew, he was on the   
floor. James flickered his eyes open to see Selenity embraced by a tall, muscular man that   
he had never seen before. 

"Don't you dare lay another hand on Selenity, you filthy bastard!" Endymion yelled.   
James just glared at Endymion and wiped away the blood that stained his lips. James   
stood up. Endymion took a step back and embraced Selenity tighter. "Just who the hell do   
you think you are?" Endymion yelled. 

"What's it to you?" James said, cradling his cheek from Endymion's cold hard punch. 

"You bastard! If you don't tell me who the hell you are, I'll just have to force it out of   
you!" Endymion said threateningly. James gave an icy glare to Endymion and crossed his   
arms. 

"Well...if you must know.....I'm Selenity's father."   
  


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: Sorry for the REALLY REALLY LONG wait. I hope you like this chapter! And   
thanks for 170 reviews! I really appreciate it! Please review!! And if you want me to   
email you when I put up the next chapter, please leave your email address in your review   
or sign in when reviewing. Thanks again for everything. Jaa! ^.~   



	16. Chapter 16

SN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait! ff.net has been screwy lately, so I decided   
to wait 'til everything was normal, and right now, everything seems normal. I hope it   
stays that way! ^^;; Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 16! 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 16~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

"You bastard! If you don't tell me who the hell you are, I'll just have to force it out of   
you!" Endymion said threateningly. James gave an icy glare to Endymion and crossed his   
arms. 

"Well...if you must know.....I'm Selenity's father." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Endymion stood there in complete and total shock. Selenity lifted her head to look at the   
man that claimed to be her father. After a moment of silence, Endymion spoke up. 

"Who the..." Endymion was interrupted by Selenity. 

"You're....my............father?" Selenity asked in shock. She took a few deep breaths.   
"No...this can't be..." Selenity said, her voice trembling. She buried her head into   
Endymion's chest. 

"I don't know who you're trying to play for a fool, but..." 

"I'm not trying to fool anyone! I'm James! I'm Selenity's father! King of the Moon!!"   
James exclaimed. 

"Go get your mother." Endymion whispered into Selenity's ear. Selenity nodded her head   
and went to get her mother. Soon, Endymion was left alone with James. 

"Look. I don't know who you are, but..." James interrupted Endymion yet again. 

"You _know_ who I am! I told you twice!" James yelled. 

"Would you please shut the hell up and let me finish me damn sentence?" Endymion   
yelled back. With clear frustration, James sighed and crossed his arms. Endymion took in   
a breath. "Now, I don't know who you are, but if we find out that you're lying, you will   
be sent to jail in one second flat." Endymion remarked. James uncrossed his arms and   
took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. 

"Look. I'm...." 

"Oh my god!! James?!?!?!" Endymion and James turned around to see a furious and   
shocked Queen Serenity. James's face seemed to light up when he laid his eyes on   
Serenity. 

"Serenity...you look beautiful!" James said. The sight of Selenity made him breathless.   
Serenity had a stern and angry look on her face. 

"If you think that is going to make me go soft on you and forgive you, then you thought   
wrong." 

"Serenity. I wasn't trying to..." 

"How dare you, James. How dare you come back here!" Serenity said with anger in her   
voice. 

"Serenity! It's not what you think!" James said. 

"Oh, it isn't? Then why'd you leave in the first place?" Serenity asked, glaring at him.   
James was left speechless. "I thought so." Serenity said. 

"Please, Serenity. Hear me out. All I ask is for a day to explain myself. I've changed,   
Serenity! I've changed! Please." Serenity stared into his eyes for a while and found   
sincerity in them. 

"Okay. In the morning, we'll talk. Endymion, show him to an empty guest room, away   
from my room, Selenity's room, and your room." Endymion nodded his head and bowed.   
Selenity, who had been standing quietly beside her mother all this time, held her mother's   
hand. "Come, Selenity. Let's go." Serenity gently squeezed Selenity's hand, trying to hold   
back tears. As Queen Serenity and Selenity walked away, Endymion led James into an   
empty guest room. 

// In Selenity's room \\ 

Selenity sat quietly next to her mother. There was an awkward silence between them. 

"Mother..." Selenity called out softly. "Is....is he...." 

"Yes." Serenity answered. "He _is_ your father." Selenity let out a small gasp. 

"But you told me..." 

"I told you that your father died because of health complications." Serenity said quietly. 

"But why? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me he was alive all this time?"   
Selenity asked as tears slowly formed in her eyes. 

"You were only 5 years old. You wouldn't have understood, and I didn't want you to hate   
your father when you got older." Serenity explained. She avoided eye contact with   
Selenity. She didn't want to see the hurt look on her face. 

"But why would I hate him?" Selenity asked, trying hard to stay calm while holding back   
tears. 

"Because...your father left our family." Serenity said reluctantly. 

"What?" Selenity asked in disbelief. Serenity took in a deep breath and explained the   
whole story. 

After Serenity explained what happened, Selenity broke into tears. Endymion walked in   
and saw Selenity's present state. Queen Serenity quietly stood up and walked away. 

"I'll be in my room." Queen Serenity said quietly over her shoulder. Selenity raised her   
head and looked at her mother through tear filled eyes as she walked out of the door. She   
then looked at Endymion. He knelt down in front of her and held her hands. He kissed her   
hands and looked into her crystal blue eyes. Selenity suddenly knelt down with him and   
threw her arms around him as she buried her head into his warm chest. 

"Endymion..." Selenity cried out in a muffled voice. Endymion lifted her head and looked   
into her tear filled eyes. Selenity looked back at him while a tear escaped its watery   
prison. "He's....he's.....my father!!" Selenity said, almost as if she was panicking.   
Endymion gently hushed her. He began to gently stroke her hair. Selenity calmed herself   
and laid her head on Endymion's shoulder. 

"It's okay." he whispered. "It's okay." 

// In Queen Serenity's room \\ 

She sat on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She then threw herself on the bed, lying on its   
soft cushion, staring at the ceiling. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

"How dare he come back here. After all these years, he finally decided to come back?   
Who does he think he is? Thinking that he can come back her any time he pleases?" A   
small tear began to form at the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "No. I'm not   
going to cry." Serenity said to herself. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.   
When she opened her eyes again, they began to fill with tears almost immediately. "But   
why? Why did he have to come back? Does he want me to go through the pain he caused   
me all over again?" Serenity could no longer hold it in. The tears she had fought back   
came tumbling down. Serenity cried tears of pain, hurt, and loneliness. Soon, she cried   
herself to sleep. 

// In James's room \\ 

James sat on the edge of his bed with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." he muttered to himself. "No. I did the right thing by   
coming back. I've changed, and they need to realize that." James said to himself.   
Suddenly, he was startled by a knock on the door. He got off the bed and made his way to   
the door. He opened it to see the person he least expected to see. 

"Selenity!" James exclaimed with delight. Selenity gave him a nervous half-smile. 

"H..he...hello." Selenity said with a stutter. There was an awkward silence between them   
for a moment. James cleared his throat. 

"Why don't you come in?" James said, gesturing towards the inside of the room. Selenity   
slowly and quietly walked in and took a seat in a nearby chair. James pulled up a chair   
and sat across from her. Again, there was that silence. Selenity cleared her throat. 

"So, you're my father?" Selenity began. 

"Yes. I am. And I'm so sorry for leaving you and your mother." Selenity just looked   
down at her hands, which were delicately laid in her lap. 

"Why?" Selenity asked, looking up at James. 

"Why what?" James asked in confusion. 

"Why did you leave us?" Selenity asked. James had a guilty look on his face. 

"I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't find any other solution. I just had to leave."   
James said reluctantly. 

"I see." Selenity said in a flat voice. 

"Please, Selenity. Let me explain myself." James pleaded. 

"Okay." Selenity said quietly. 

"Look, like I said, I know what I did was wrong, but believe me, I've mended my ways.   
I'm better now. I've changed. Please, you have to give me a second chance." James said,   
his eyes full of sorrow. Selenity looked at her hands, then looked back at James. 

"I'm sorry. I can't forgive you for what you did." Selenity said slowly. James let out a   
heavy sigh. 

"I knew it. You'd never forgive me. You'd never give me another chance." James said   
solemnly, slowly hanging his head. 

"Who ever said I wouldn't give you another chance?" Selenity said with a smug smile on   
her face. James lifted his head, looking at Selenity in a somewhat shocked look. 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" James asked with hopefulness in his voice.   
Selenity giggled a little. 

"Yes, I am." Selenity said with a sweet smiled. James's face lit up and a wide smile   
suddenly appeared on his solemn face. 

"Oh, Selenity! Thank you! Thank you!" James said, taking Selenity's hand and squeezing   
them. "Selenity, can I ask you something?" James asked, letting go of Selenity's hands. 

"Yes. Of course." Selenity said. "What is it?" A shade of light pink began to slowly make   
its way to his cheeks. 

"Can....can I have a hug?" James asked shyly. Selenity was surprised at first, but soon   
smiled. 

"Of course." Selenity said. Soon, they were warmly embracing each other. James smiled. 

"It feels so good to have my little girl in my arms again." James said. They soon parted   
from their embrace. James smiled at Selenity again. "I just hope your mother can forgive   
me and give me another chance." he said, his tone of voice changing. 

"Don't worry. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around." Selenity said with a   
smile, trying to cheer him up. 

"Thanks, Selenity." James said. 

Soon, Selenity and James engaged in conversation. They talked about their lives, what   
they had done, and caught up with each other. Suddenly, they were disturbed by a knock   
on the door. 

"I'll get that." Selenity said. She rose from her chair and went to open the door. When she   
opened the door, she gasped a little. 

"Endymion! What are you doing here?" Selenity asked. 

"Who's at the door?" James asked. 

"It's Endymion." Selenity said, answering James. 

"Endymion? Who's Endymion?" James asked. 

"You'll find out soon." Selenity said. 

"Selenity. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" Endymion   
whispered. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I was just getting to know my father. That's all." Selenity said.   
Endymion had an uneasy look on his face. "Oh, come on. He's not all bad. He's a very   
nice man. You just have to get to know him, that's all." Selenity said, trying to wipe off   
the look on Endymion's face. He still had that look on his face. Selenity gave up. She   
took Endymion by the hand and dragged him into the room, quickly closing the door. 

"James...err....Dad, this is Endymion." Selenity said. James looked at Endymion from   
head to toe. 

"Hey...weren't you the guy that punched me today?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Selenity suddenly blushed. 

"Oh, that was an accident. We didn't know who you were and he was just trying to   
protect me." Selenity explained quickly, trying to brush it off. James let out a small   
chuckle. 

"Well, Endymion. It is certainly nice to meet you, when you're not punching me, that is."   
James said sarcastically. James extended his hand out to Endymion. Endymion hesitated   
at first, but soon took his hand and they shook hands. Selenity pulled up a chair next to   
hers. Selenity and Endymion took a seat next to each other. 

"So, Endymion. I was just wondering something. Why did you punch me earlier?" James   
asked. "Are you Selenity's bodyguard or something?" Endymion scratched his head. 

"Um...I guess you could say that." Endymion answered. 

"Oh my god, Endymion. You do not know how to answer questions!" Selenity said. She   
turned towards her father. 

"Endymion isn't my bodyguard. He's my fiancé." Selenity said with a smile. James had a   
surprised look on his face. 

"Well well well. Now I understand why you punched me." James said with a chuckle. His   
facial expression soon changed from a happy one to a serious one. "Do you still dislike   
me?" James asked. Endymion had a guilty look on his face. 

"Well, yes I do. But I'll like from now on, for Selenity." Endymion said. James just stared   
at Endymion and Endymion stared back. Suddenly, Endymion started to laugh. James did   
too. "I'm sorry, James. I apologize for punching you." Endymion said. James laughed.   
"All is forgiven." James said. They shook hands again to show there was no hard   
feelings. For the rest of the time, Endymion, Selenity, and James talked. Everything was   
going fine until.... 

"Endymion. I hope you know that you are going to marry a wonderful young lady who   
loves you very much." James said. Endymion smiled. 

"Of course I know. If I didn't, I might not be getting married to her." Endymion said   
matter-of-factly. James smiled at that. "I hope you know that I love your daughter very   
much and that I'd do anything for her. Even punch her father in the face!" Endymion said,   
laughing a little. James laughed with Endymion. 

"So, I see." James said. Endymion turned to Selenity. 

"And I hope you know that I mean what I said. I do truly love you and I'd do anything for   
you." Endymion said, looking lovingly into Selenity's eyes. Selenity began to blush and   
smiled. Endymion lightly brushed her lips with a kiss. Selenity continued to smile. James   
smiled, happy to know that Selenity was in good hands. 

"Oh, Endymion. There's one thing that I keep forgetting to ask you." James said. 

"What is it?" Endymion asked. 

"I know this is a stupid question, but I was just wondering...are you a prince? I mean,   
you're wearing regal clothing and all." James said. 

"Yes. I am a prince. I'm the prince of the planet Earth." Endymion said proudly. Selenity   
smiled proudly too. James, however, did not smile. 

"You're from...Earth?" James asked. Endymion's smile vanished immediately. 

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?" Endymion asked. 

"Yes, it is a problem." James turned towards Selenity. "Do you realize that you're going   
to marry the prince of the Earth?" James asked. 

"Of course I know." Selenity said. 

"But why? Earth is our enemy. They've always been, and they always will." James said   
defensively. 

"James. It's not like that anymore. Earth and the Moon are now allies." Endymion   
replied. 

"Well, when I was the king..." James was interrupted. 

"But you're not the king anymore. And yes, you are right. The Earth and the Moon were   
enemies for a long time, even when you were king, but ever since you left, Queen   
Serenity has been able to make Earth an ally of the Moon." Endymion explained. James   
sighed and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I can't let this happen." James said. 

"No...you're not saying..." Selenity said, unable to finish her sentence. She held on to   
Endymion's hand tightly, as if she was going to be separated from him. 

"Yes, Selenity. I am saying that." James said. There was complete silence for a moment.   
"I'm sorry, you two, but I forbid you two from marrying each other."   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: Please, as always, R+R! If you would like me to email you when I update, please   
leave your email addy in your review or sign in (if you are an author), or you can simply   
email me. Well, until next time, jaa! ^.~ 


	17. Chapter 17

SN: Hiya! Thanks to all that reviewed my fic! Hope you're enjoying the story! ^^ And as   
always, please leave a review. And if you want me to email you when I upload a new   
chapter, please leave your email or sign in (if you're an author on ff.net) or email me! ^^   
Thanks again! 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 17~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I can't let this happen." James said. 

"No...you're not saying..." Selenity said, unable to finish her sentence. She held on to   
Endymion's hand tightly, as if she was going to be separated from him. 

"Yes, Selenity. I am saying that." James said. There was complete silence for a moment.   
"I'm sorry, you two, but I forbid you two from marrying each other." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Selenity and Endymion looked at James with shocked and upset looks on their faces. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't let you two marry each other. I forbid it." James said. Endymion   
began to get upset. Selenity could feel him tensing up and getting angry. Selenity looked   
at him. She couldn't let him get mad at her father now. She turned his face so that he was   
facing her. She looked at him. 

"Endymion. Please, try to stay calm. I know he's upsetting you, but you have to try to   
stay calm. We'll work this out. We'll convince him to let us marry each other. Don't   
worry." Selenity said in a low soothing voice. She ran her long slender fingers through   
his dark ebony hair. "It's okay." she whispered. Endymion let out a sigh and took a few   
deep breaths. "That's it." Selenity said. Endymion looked at her. She gave him a smile.   
Endymion turned his attention to James. 

"Okay. Now, listen to me. I told you that I love Selenity, and I do. But I'm not going to   
let the past get in the way of marrying her. I love her too much to let that happen."   
Endymion said calmly. 

"I know you love her, but how do I know that you're not just marrying her to get her   
power and her money?" James said. Endymion rolled his eyes. He felt like screaming at   
James, but he felt Selenity squeeze his hand. He looked at her. Selenity looked at him   
with pleading eyes. He turned back to James. 

"If you know that I love her, then you would also know that I'm not marrying her for her   
power or money. For goodness sake, I already have all the power and money I want! I am   
the prince of the Earth. Why would I want anymore money or power?" Endymion said.   
James nodded his head a little. 

"Okay. But how do I know that you're not going to marry her and suddenly leave her?"   
James asked. 

"Oh, come on, James! I'm not going to be stupid enough to do what you did." Endymion   
said, raising his voice a little. James had a hurt look on his face. Endymion realized his   
mistake. "Oh, god. I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to say that." Endymion said   
apologetically. 

"No, Endymion. You're right. I was stupid. I was stupid to leave my wife and my   
daughter behind." James said. 

"I'm sorry for what I said, James. But please understand that no matter what, I will marry   
your daughter. And not for her money and not for her power, but because I love her. And   
I for one am not going to let you get in the way of our marriage." Endymion said.   
Suddenly, James had a smile on his face. Endymion and Selenity had a confused look on   
their face. James began to laugh. Selenity and Endymion were now confused more than   
ever. 

"Well, Endymion. You passed!" James said. 

"What?" Endymion asked with confusion. 

"You passed my test." James said. 

"Test? Excuse me? A test?" 

"Yes. It was a test to see how much you loved Selenity. I wanted you to prove to me that   
you loved her. Obviously, you do love her. And you passed my test." James said with a   
smile. 

"You mean..." Selenity said, a smile slowly forming on her face. 

"Yes. Selenity, Endymion. You have my blessing." James said. Selenity and Endymion   
looked at each other and smiled happily. They hugged each other. Selenity and Endymion   
then hugged James. 

"Boy, James. You had me fooled there." Endymion said with embarrassment. James just   
laughed. Suddenly, James's face became serious. 

"There is one more thing that you two must know." James said in a serious tone. 

"What is it?" Endymion asked, his heart beginning to race. 

"I forbid you two to NOT get married." James said. Endymion and Selenity smiled and   
laughed. James laughed along with them. "So, am I invited to the wedding?" James   
asked. 

"Of course you are." Selenity said. She gave her father a hug. 

"Well, you two. You better go to bed now. It's late." James said. 

"You're right. We better get going." Selenity said. She and Endymion stood up.   
Endymion put his arm around Selenity's waist. 

"It was a great pleasure meeting you." Endymion said. He extended his free hand towards   
James. 

"It was wonderful meeting you too, Endymion. I'll be glad to have you as a son-in-law."   
James said, shaking Endymion's hand. "Well, you should be going now." James said. He   
opened the door for them. "Goodnight, you two." James said. 

"Good night, James." Endymion said. 

"Good night, Father." Selenity said. 

James smiled as they walked away. After they left, James closed the door and threw   
himself on the bed. 

"So far, so good. Selenity has given me another chance and has accepted me as her father   
and Endymion has also given me a chance. I'm so glad Selenity is happy with him. I   
wouldn't have it any other way." James said with a smile. That smile soon disappeared.   
"I just hope that Serenity is as forgiving as Selenity and Endymion were." James said.   
After thinking about Serenity for a while, he fell asleep. 

// The next morning \\ 

Selenity was wide awake, sitting at her vanity, brushing her long sunkissed blonde hair.   
Endymion quietly walked into the room, hoping to scare her. Fortunately for Selenity, she   
saw Endymion's reflection in the mirror. She just kept brushing her hair and smiled.   
Endymion made his way up to her, soon wrapping his arms around her. Selenity smiled   
and giggled a little. 

"Selenity, you're beautiful enough. You don't need to brush your hair anymore."   
Endymion said. He began to place kisses on her neck. Selenity put her brush down, then   
tilted her head a little, allowing Endymion more room. 

"Endymion. If you keeping kissing me this way, you'll eventually get lost in my hair."   
Selenity said while trying to hold back a giggle. Endymion stopped and looked at   
Selenity. 

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Endymion said. Selenity suddenly had a   
pout on her face. Endymion stared at her. "Come on, Selenity. That's not fair. You know   
I feel bad when you pout like that." Endymion said in a whining tone. Selenity just kept   
on pouting. "I'm going to have to wipe that pout off your face, missy!" Endymion said.   
He then leaned in and kissed her pouting lips. Selenity's pout soon disappeared. When   
they parted, Selenity ended up with a smile on her face. "That's more like it." Endymion   
said, smiling. 

"That wasn't fair!" Selenity whined. 

"You weren't fair either." Endymion pointed out. He let out a little victory laugh.   
Selenity could never beat him in an argument. He then kissed the tip of her nose. "Come   
on, Selenity. We better go downstairs, before our breakfast gets cold." Endymion said. 

"Okay. Let's go then." Selenity said. When they went downstairs, they found James by   
himself at the breakfast table. James looked up at Selenity and Endymion. 

"Good morning." Selenity and Endymion said. 

"Good morning." James said. "Have you two seen Queen Serenity? I need to talk to her."   
James said worriedly. 

"No. I haven't seen her this morning." Endymion said. 

"Yeah. I haven't seen her either." Selenity added. 

"Oh." James said in a discouraged voice. 

"I can go get her if you want." Selenity said. 

"There will be no need for that." Serenity said. She was making her way down the stairs. 

"Mother!" Selenity said. "Good morning." she said, greeting her mother. 

"Good morning, Selenity." Serenity said quietly. "Are....are you okay? About last night."   
she asked nervously. 

"I'm fine, mother. Everything's great." Selenity said. 

"And you're not mad at me?" Serenity asked with nervousness. 

"No. Of course not." Selenity said, smiling at her mother. Serenity's face lit up. 

"Oh, Selenity. Thank you. I thought you'd be mad at me." Serenity said. She embraced   
her daughter in a warm hug. 

"Everything's okay. I'm not mad." Selenity said. They soon parted from their hug. "And,   
mother. Please don't be mad at Father. Please, hear him out and give him another chance.   
I have." Selenity whispered to her mother. Serenity's mother just nodded slowly. Serenity   
sighed. 

"Why don't you and Endymion go out somewhere? Spend the whole day out. It's a nice   
day today." Serenity said. Selenity and Endymion understood what she was trying to say.   
She wanted to be alone with James. 

"Sure. Why not?" Endymion said. 

"Yeah. Sure." Selenity said. Endymion took hold of Selenity's hand and they walked out   
the door. After Selenity and Endymion left, Serenity took a seat across from James.   
There was complete silence between them. 

"So. What's your story?" Serenity started. 

"Look. I know that what I did was wrong. And for all of those years that I've been gone, I   
realized more and more everyday that I should never have left you. It made me see that   
you and Selenity mean so much to me. I was so stupid to want a first born son. I   
should've felt lucky to have Selenity. I should've felt lucky to have you." James started.   
"I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to, but it just happened. There was nothing I   
could do." James said. 

"You're wrong." Serenity said. "There was something you could've done." Serenity   
paused for a second. "If you had come back a little sooner, say...16 years ago and   
apologized, maybe we wouldn't be here right now." 

"But Serenity, I did come back to apologize." James said. Serenity remained silent. 

'Oh my god. He's right.' Selenity thought. James knew that she realized that she   
contradicted herself. James continued. 

"I did come back to apologize. I found you crying and I offered you comfort and an   
apology, but you didn't accept it. You didn't believe that I was sorry. You thought that I   
was just saying that only to deceive you again. But I wasn't. When you refused to accept   
my apology, I was furious, so I gave you wanted. I left." James explained. Tears were   
forming in Serenity's eyes as he spoke. James noticed the tears in her eyes. He began to   
lower his tone of voice to a more soothing tone. "Serenity. I never meant to hurt you. I   
did love you. And I love Selenity. The reason I left was because you gave me no other   
choice. I know I've hurt you very much, but you asked for it. When you didn't accept my   
apology, it infuriated me. If you had accepted it, maybe we'd still be together." James   
paused for a moment. He looked at Serenity. She had tears slowly rolling down her eyes.   
She then put her face in her hands. She was crying. James began to feel bad. He knew he   
had made her cry. James didn't bother saying anything. He just let her cry. After a while,   
Serenity ceased her crying. She looked at James. 

"Okay, James. You made your point. This was both our faults. Both of us are to blame.   
So...I've decided that I...I'm going to give you another chance." James face lightened up   
as a smile appeared on his face. 

"Thank you, Serenity. You don't know how much that means to me. You'll see. You'll   
see how much I've changed." James said with determination. Serenity gave him a quick   
smile. She rose from her seat. 

"Well, I've got things to do, so I'll see you tonight at dinner. We'll talk later." Serenity   
said. 

"Okay." James said. Without another word, Serenity walked away. James got up from his   
seat and watched as Serenity left. 'Finally. I have another chance with Serenity.' James   
thought as a smile crossed his face. 

// At the park with Selenity and Endymion \\ 

Selenity and Endymion walked hand in hand, enjoying the fresh morning air. As they   
were walking, Selenity suddenly got shoved. 

"Excuse me. Watch where you're going!" Selenity said. The person who had shoved her   
turned around. Selenity gasped. "Lindsey?" 

"Sorry, your highness." Lindsey said with rude sarcasm. 

"There's no need for sarcasm, Lindsey." Selenity said. Lindsey wasn't paying attention   
though. She was too busy looking at Endymion. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Endymion said. 

"Endymion. I hope you know that I haven't given up on you. I believe there's still hope   
for us to be in love again." Lindsey said. 

"Lindsey. Why can't you get it through your thick head that I don't love you? I never did,   
I never will. I only love Selenity. It's as simple as that. And anyway, what are you going   
to do that'll make me suddenly fall in love with you?" 

"This will make you fall in love with me in a second flat." Lindsey replied. Without   
waiting for a reaction from Endymion, she put her lips on his. She held his head close to   
hers so that he couldn't pull away easily. Endymion struggled to pull away from Lindsey,   
but she somehow was able to keep Endymion from going anywhere. Selenity pulled   
Lindsey away from the back of her shirt. This made Lindsey let go of Endymion. Selenity   
quickly turned Lindsey around and gave Lindsey a cold hard slap across the face.   
Endymion looked at Lindsey with disgust. Selenity stared at Lindsey with angry eyes. 

"How dare you kiss Endymion." Selenity yelled. 

"Well, he asked for it." Lindsey said, shrugging. Selenity became infuriated. She raised   
her hand, ready to give Lindsey another slap. Just as she was about to give Lindsey   
another slap, she felt someone hold her hand back. She turned around to see Endymion   
holding her arm back. 

"Selenity. Stop. Just let her go." Endymion said under his breath so that Lindsey couldn't   
hear. Reluctantly, Selenity put her hand down. "Come on. Let's just leave." Endymion   
said, taking Selenity's hand. Without saying goodbye to Lindsey, they left. After a while,   
Selenity and Endymion stopped at a bridge. Selenity leaned forward on her forearms,   
looking down at the stream flowing beneath them. Endymion noticed that Selenity   
looked sad. 

"What's the matter, Selenity?" Endymion asked, leaning next to her. 

"Why did she have to kiss you?" Selenity said. Endymion placed his finger under her   
chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him. 

"Look at me, Selenity. Don't worry about it. Don't you know that the kiss meant   
absolutely nothing to me?" Endymion asked. Selenity looked down, away from   
Endymion's eyes. 

"I know...but still...she _kissed_ you. Do you know how much it hurts to see your fiancé   
be kissed by another girl? By my own cousin?" Selenity said. Endymion lifted her head a   
little more. 

"I understand what you're feeling, but don't let it bother you. It meant nothing to me.   
Only you matter to me." Endymion said while running his fingers through her sunny   
blonde hair. Selenity smiled a bit. "Lindsey means nothing to me. You're my heart.   
You're my soul. You're my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you,   
Selenity, and only you." Endymion said. Selenity soon smiled. Endymion's lips soon met   
hers. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Selenity   
wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go of this moment. 

Somewhere nearby, behind a tree, Lindsey was watching as the two embraced each other   
in a kiss. As Lindsey watched them, her heart began to pound and evil thoughts began to   
make its way towards her brain. 

"That kiss meant something to you, Endymion. I just know it." Lindsey said to herself.   
"This isn't over yet. I'm not letting you go that easily. I'll make you mine, no matter   
what."   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: So...how was that? Huh? Huh? Well, please review! I would greatly appeciate it! ^^   
Jaa for now! ^.~ 


	18. Chapter 18

  
SN: Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Your reviews mean   
so much to me! ^^ Well, don't stop reading now! Here's chapter 18!! 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 18~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

~*---*~ flashback 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

Somewhere nearby, behind a tree, Lindsey was watching as the two embraced each other   
in a kiss. As Lindsey watched them, her heart began to pound and evil thoughts began to   
make its way towards her brain. 

"That kiss meant something to you, Endymion. I just know it." Lindsey said to herself.   
"This isn't over yet. I'm not letting you go that easily. I'll make you mine, no matter   
what." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Selenity and Endymion walked home together, hand in hand. 

"I wonder how it went with my mother and father." Selenity said as they made their way   
towards the doors of the palace. When they walked in, they found that the living room   
was empty. "I wonder where they are." Selenity said. 

"Maybe they're in their rooms." Endymion suggested. "Do you want to see if your father   
is in his room?" Endymion asked. 

"Sure. Let's go." Selenity said. They made their way up the staircase and headed for   
James's room. Right when they were about to knock on the door, the door opened. James   
stood at the door. He jumped a bit from their sudden appearance. 

"Oh. Kids. What are you doing here?" James asked. 

"Nothing really. We just wanted to know how it went with you and the Queen."   
Endymion said. James closed his bedroom door. 

"How about I tell you on my way to the kitchen. I was just going to get a snack from   
there." James said. 

"Okay, sure." Endymion said. Selenity nodded in agreement. As they walked, James   
began to speak. 

"Okay, so you were asking about how it went? Well, it went great. At least for me it did."   
James stated. Selenity smiled. 

"So you guys are back together?" Selenity asked hopefully. 

"Unfortunately, Selenity, your mother and I are not back together." Selenity's hopeful   
face was wiped away. "But, she has given me another chance. I have a chance to prove   
that I have changed." James said, hoping that it would bring a smile back to Selenity's   
face. Indeed it did. 

"I'm so glad you're back here. I've always wondered what it'd be like having a father   
around." Selenity said happily. 

"I'm glad I'm back too. It's been too long. I missed you and your mother very much."   
Selenity smiled more. Soon, they had reached the kitchen. James had gotten them all a   
snack. They sat down at the breakfast table, munching on their snacks. While munching   
away, they spoke of old times and talked about the times ahead. Suddenly, Selenity   
gasped. She looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Selenity? What's the matter?" Endymion asked, trying not to panic. 

"Oh my god! I almost forgot that I have to meet the senshi at the bridal boutique. I still   
have to get bridesmaids dresses for them. Sorry to leave so abruptly." Selenity looked at   
the clock again. She was five minutes late. "Gotta run! Bye, Endymion!" she said, giving   
him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye, Father." she said, giving him a quick hug. She rushed   
out the door, hoping that Rei wouldn't start nagging about her lateness. 

// At the bridal boutique \\ 

The senshi sat on a bench just outside the store. Minako looked at her watch. 

"She is now 5 minutes late." Minako said with a slight annoyance in her voice. 

"Let's see if she can make it up to 10 minutes late! Better yet, 15 minutes late!" Rei said   
sarcastically. 

"Rei. Cut the sarcasm. Selenity's probably late because she was busy doing something."   
Ami said in defense. 

"Yeah. Busy making out with Endymion." Rei said. Makato shot Rei a glare, then hit her   
in the arm. "Ow, Mako-chan. What was that for?" 

"You're so rude and obnoxious, Rei. You shouldn't be saying things like that about   
Selenity! She's the princess!" 

"Yeah, but we're princesses too! And you don't see us being late!" Rei said, crossing her   
arms. 

"Rei, you better quit your bitchin'. You should feel lucky that you're even _in_ this   
wedding. You know that Selenity can take you out of this bridal party in a second,   
whether you're her friend or not." Minako said, defending Selenity. Soon, Selenity   
showed up. 

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I was just.........why do you guys look so mad?" Selenity   
asked. 

"We're mad cuz you're late!!" Rei yelled. 

"No we're not!" Ami said. She stood up from her seat. She held Selenity's hands. "Rei is   
just mad that you were late." 

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late." Selenity said sadly. She hated it when her   
friends were mad at her. 

"Sorry doesn't help." Rei said stubbornly. 

"Oh, lighten up, Rei." Makoto said. She stood up from her seat and placed a hand on   
Selenity's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you." Makoto said. Minako stood up. 

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you either." Minako said with a smile. Selenity smiled a bit. 

"Well, I'm mad. Why were you late anyway?" Rei asked. 

"Well, I know this'll sound stupid. But I was late because I was busy talking to my   
father." Selenity said. 

"So what if you were talking to...............your father?" Rei had a surprised look on her   
face. 

"Yes. I was talking to my father." Selenity said. 

"Your father? But I thought he was...." Ami didn't finish her sentence. 

"Dead? Well, apparently, he's not dead. He's alive. And he came back yesterday."   
Selenity said. 

"Your father.....is alive? After all these years?" Makoto asked. 

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Minako added. Suddenly, Minako, Ami, and Makoto   
hugged Selenity. 

"Oh my god. We're so happy for you!" Makoto said. 

"Thanks." Selenity said. Soon, the four girls separated from their group hug. They all   
turned to look at Rei. She had a guilty look on her face. 

"Did I say I was mad that you were late? I didn't mean that. I was just kidding." Rei said.   
"Okay, I was made. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can.....can you forgive me?" Rei asked   
sheepishly. Selenity smiled. She approached Rei and hugged her. 

"Of course I forgive you." Selenity said. When they parted, they smiled at each other.   
"And I'm sorry for being late." Selenity added. 

"Oh? You were late? I didn't even notice!" Rei said jokingly. All the girls laughed. They   
all walked into the bridal boutique. While they were looking around for a dress, they   
didn't had no idea that Lindsey was in the same store, looking for a bridal dress, just a   
few aisles away from them. 

// Lindsey's point of view \\ 

Lindsey looked at the row of beautifully made wedding dresses. She smiled everytime   
she held a dress against her body to see how it looked. Lindsey picked out a wedding   
dress that had a ballgown skirt with puff sleeves. She tried it on. She examined herself in   
the three way mirror of the dressing room. 

"Nah...this is a nice dress, but I don't think it would go well with Endymion's tux."   
Lindsey said to herself. She changed back into her normal clothes and went to look for   
another dress. While she was looking through the racks of wedding dresses, she began to   
think to herself. 

'These wedding dresses are so beautiful. And I look beautiful in them. I have to pick the   
perfect dress though. I have to pick a dress that Endymion will like. I can't get married to   
him with an ugly dress. Selenity can have one of those ugly bridesmaids' dresses. They   
suit her well.' Lindsey smiled at that comment. 'I look so much better in wedding dresses   
than Selenity. She would just ruin the whole look of the dress. Anyway, there is no way   
that Selenity is going to walk down that aisle. It's going to be me. And Selenity can sit   
the front row so she can see me get married to Endymion. Whatever it takes for me to   
become the bride, I'll do it. I am not going to let Selenity marry Endymion.' Lindsey had   
a sly smile on her face. After a while of looking for a dress, she finally found the perfect   
one. It was a strapless dress that had princess seams running the entire length of the dress.   
on the top of the dress was a rose embroidery with pearls decorating it. In the back, there   
was a train that had the same rose embroidery. Pearls and rhinestones decorated it.   
Lindsey immediately tried it on. 

"This is perfect!" Lindsey said to herself as she twirled around it in. Lindsey changed   
back into her normal clothes. She took the dress to the cashier. "I'd like to buy this   
dress." Lindsey said to the cashier. 

"Of course." the cashier politely said. "Do you have a credit card?" Lindsey took out her   
wallet. She began to panic. 

'Damnit! Where the hell is my credit card?' Lindsey thought to herself. She frantically   
searched through her wallet, looking for it. Then she remembered something. 

~* Two days ago *~ 

"Lindsey! Please come here." Lindsey's mother was calling for her. Lindsey came   
downstairs from her room. 

"Yes, mother?" 

"Please give me your credit card. Your father and I are going to put more money on it."   
her mother said. 

"Really?" Lindsey asked in surprise. It as a little early to put more money on it. "Okay.   
I'll go get it." Lindsey rushed to her room to get her credit card. Soon, she came back   
with in, ready to give to her mother. She handed her mother the pearly colored plastic to   
her mother. 

"Thank you. I'll have this ready for you soon." Lindsey's mother said. 

"Thank you, Mother." Lindsey said as she happily went back up to her room 

~* End of flashback *~ 

"I'm sorry, but I don't have my credit card with me. Do you take cash?" Lindsey asked. 

"Yes. We sure do." the cashier replied. Lindsey looked through her wallet and took out   
all the bills she had. 

"Here you go." Lindsey said, handing the money to the cashier. The cashier counted the   
money. 'Finally. I'll have my dress. And soon, I'll have my man.' Lindsey thought as a   
smile crossed her face. 

"I'm sorry, miss. You're a few hundred dollars short. You can't purchase this dress." the   
cashier said apologetically. 

"What? This can't be!" Lindsey exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry, but you can not purchase this dress." the cashier said. Lindsey told herself not   
to panic. 

"Okay. Can I come back for it later?" Lindsey asked. 

"Of course you can." the cashier said with a smile, hoping to cheer Lindsey up. Lindsey   
smiled again. 

"Thank you." Lindsey said. She returned the dress to its rack. She put it back in the   
middle of the rack, where people were least likely to look. "I'll come back for you soon."   
Lindsey said to the dress. She left the store, rushing back home to get her credit card   
back. 

// Selenity's point of view \\ 

Selenity waited outside the dressing rooms. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were trying   
the bridesmaid dress Selenity had picked out. 

"Are you guys done yet?" Selenity asked, growing impatient. 

"Okay! Hold on!" Rei replied. Soon, Rei stepped out of her dressing room. Selenity   
gasped with delight. 

"Oh my god! Rei! You look so beautiful!" Selenity exclaimed. Rei blushed. Soon, Ami,   
Makoto, and Minako stepped out in the same dresses. "Oh my god. You guys all look so   
wonderful in those dresses." They were wearing cream colored dresses that was strapless.   
It had princess seams that ran the entire length of the dress. On the front of the dress was   
a rose embroidery. On the back of the dress was a cream colored rose that had smooth   
fabric hanging from it. The fabric had pearls and rhinestones decorating it. The hem of   
the skirt was about an inch from the floor. 

"This is perfect!" Selenity said happily. "I love the dress! Do you guys like it?" The girls   
nodded and agreed with Selenity. 

"It's way prettier than that one," Rei said, pointing to a dark purple dress that had extra   
puffy sleeves and a really puffy skirt. "That looks the bridesmaid dress from hell." All the   
girls shuddered at the thought of wearing that dress. 

"Well, Selenity. I think this is the best dress we've tried on so far." Minako said. Selenity   
smiled. 

"I'm so glad you all like it. This dress matches the theme of my wedding." (SN: The   
wedding is going to have a white and cream colored theme. Cream roses, cream curtains,   
and white flowers, white tablecloth, etc.) 

"We love it." Ami said. 

"Okay, then. Oh yeah, and if those dresses don't fit, then my dressmaker will alter it for   
you." The girls nodded their head. "So, change out of those dresses and let's go look for   
my wedding dress!" The girls cheered happily and changed into their normal clothes.   
Selenity looked through every rack, hoping to find the perfect wedding dress. Selenity   
tried on dress after dress, but she wasn't able to find the right one. Just when Selenity   
was about to lose hope, Ami picked out a dress. 

"Hey, Selenity. Look. This dress kind of looks like our dress." Ami stated. The other girls   
looked at it. 

"Hey, yeah it does!" Minako said. Selenity looked at the dress. She suddenly had a smile   
on her face when she laid eyes on it. 

"Come on, Selenity! Try it on!" Makoto said, pushing Selenity towards the dressing   
room. 

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Selenity said. A few minutes later, Selenity came out in the   
dress. The girls gasped in awe. 

"Selenity! It's beautiful!" Minako said. 

"It looks great on you!" Makoto said. 

"I'd definitely get that if I were you." said Ami. 

"Hey, can I try it on?" Rei asked. Everyone shot her a glare. "I was just kidding!!" Rei   
said with a nervous giggle. "It looks great on you, Selenity." 

"So, you guys think I should definitely buy this dress?" Selenity asked. The girls all   
nodded. Selenity smiled. "Okay then! Let's buy it!" The girls all smiled. They brought   
their dresses to the cashier. "I'd like to buy these, please." Selenity said. 

"Why, certainly." the cashier said. "Are you paying by cash or charge?" 

"Charge." Selenity answered, handing her credit card to the cashier. The cashier scanned   
the card and handed the receipt to Selenity. 

"I'll be right back, ladies. I'm going to put these dresses in garment bags." the cashier   
said. 

"Okay." Selenity replied. Soon enough, the cashier came back with the dresses in their   
garment bags. 

"Okay, ladies. Here you go. If you have any questions or problems, please do not hesitate   
to call us. I have placed the store policy and phone number in each garment bag" The   
girls each took a garment bag. 

"Thank you." everyone chimed. With that, they happily left the store. 

// An hour later \\ 

Lindsey went back to the bridal boutique with her credit card. She immediately went to   
the aisle she had put her dress in. She began to panic when she couldn't find it. She went   
up to the cashier. Fortunately, it was the same cashier from earlier. 

"Excuse me. I can't find the dress I'm looking for." Lindsey said. 

"Did you try looking for it where you put it?" 

"Yes. I have and I can't find it anywhere." 

"Are you looking for the dress you had this morning?" 

"Yes! Yes! That one! Do you know where it is?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe someone already bought it." Lindsey began to   
panic. 

"Are you sure someone else already bought my dress?" 

"I'm not sure, but if you can't find it where you last put it, then it's most likely that   
someone already bought it. We don't move the dresses around, so someone must've   
already bought it." the cashier explained. 

Without saying another word, Lindsey left the store. 

'Damn you, whoever bought _my_ dress. I hope your wedding is ruined! Now I have to   
find another dress. On second thought, I better think of a plan to separate Selenity and   
Endymion first. If my plan doesn't work, then I'll just have to crash their little wedding.   
No matter what, I'll be the one in the wedding dress, walking down the aisle, not   
Selenity. I'll do anything to marry Endymion, even if it means I have kill Selenity.   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

SN: As always, please R+R! Thanks! See you in the next chapter! ^.~   
  


-+- In the next chapter of Love Triangle -+- 

Lindsey threw herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while, trying hard to   
think up a plan to break Selenity and Endymion up. Suddenly, she sat up in her bed.   
"Oh.....my.....god!!! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!?!? I don't have to break Selenity   
and Endymion up in order to get him. I don't even need to break them up at all! And   
Endymion will be forced to be with me and love me.   



	19. Chapter 19

SN: Sorry for not updating this fic for such a looonnnnnggg time. I was working on two   
other fics....^^;;....and I was also sort of stuck on what to do with this fic. So...here's   
chapter 19! Please review! ^^ Constructive critcism only! 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Sailor Moon, okay? Okay. Now read! 

**~Love Triangle: Chapter 19~******

**By: Sapphie ^.~**   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: None today. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

Without saying another word, Lindsey left the store. 

'Damn you, whoever bought _my_ dress. I hope your wedding is ruined! Now I have to   
find another dress. On second thought, I better think of a plan to separate Selenity and   
Endymion first. If my plan doesn't work, then I'll just have to crash their little wedding.   
No matter what, I'll be the one in the wedding dress, walking down the aisle, not   
Selenity. I'll do anything to marry Endymion, even if it means I have kill Selenity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Selenity and the girls were finally at the house. They entered the living room and plopped   
down on the couch. 

"What a day." Selenity said, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Ditto." Minako said. 

"You guys want something to drink?" Selenity asked. The girls all nodded. As Selenity   
was getting up from her seat, they heard someone call for Selenity. 

"Selenity? Is that you?" they heard someone say. 

"Who is that?" Minako whispered to Selenity. Before Selenity could answer her, James   
walked into the room. 

"Welcome back, Selenity." James said, hugging her. "How was your trip?" 

"It was great." Selenity said. 

"That's wonderful. And who are these lovely young ladies?" Selenity turned around to   
look at them, seeing that they had a nervous smile on their face. They all gave Selenity a   
'who-the-hell-is-he?' look. 

"Oh. These are my friends. They're going to be my bridesmaids." 

"I see. Care to introduce me to them?" 

"Oh, of course." She turned to the girls. "Girls. This is my father, James." The girls   
wanted to gasp, but they knew it would be impolite. They smiled instead. Selenity turned   
to James. "And these are my friends: Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei." 

"Nice to meet you." they all greeted. 

"It's nice meeting you, too, ladies." James turned his attention to Selenity. "Well, I better   
get going now. Just so you know, I'll be in my room. Your mother is somewhere in the   
palace and Endymion is in his room." James said. 

"Okay, Father. Thank you." Selenity said. 

"Oh, and I'll get you girls those drinks." James said. "Go ahead and sit down, Selenity.   
I'll be right back." With that, he left and headed for the kitchen. After he was gone, the   
girls talked. 

"Wow. That's your dad?" Ami asked. 

"He looks young." Makoto stated. 

"He looks cute. No wonder your mom married him." Minako said dreamily. Everyone   
gave her a strange look. "Oh. Did I say that out loud?" Minako asked, blushing. 

"Well, it's cool that you have your dad back. I hope things go well between you two."   
Rei said. 

"Thanks, Rei." Selenity said. Soon, James was back with the drinks. He placed the tray of   
drinks on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Here you go. Enjoy. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." James said. 

"Thank you, sir!" the girls said simultaneously. 

For a while, the girls sat and talked. Soon, Selenity called for her personal attendant, Lily.   
In time, she came. 

"You called, Selenity?" Lily said while bowing. 

"Yes. I did. My friends and I will be going down to the dressing room. Please inform my   
mother and Endymion of my whereabouts. If my mother wishes to see me, she may come   
down to the dressing room, but Endymion may not. If he asks why, tell him I commanded   
it. I can't let him see me in my wedding dress." Selenity said, smiling. 

"Okay. I'll take your dresses down there for you." Lily said. 

"Okay. Thanks, Lily." Lily smiled and took the dresses down to the dressing room. Soon,   
the girls got up and Selenity was leading them to the dressing room. When they entered   
the dressing room, Selenity's dressmaker greeted them. Selenity hugged her dressmaker,   
Diane. 

"Hey, Diane." 

"Hey, Selenity. Oh my god. This is great! You're getting married!" Diane said happily.   
"I'm going to be invited, right?" 

"Of course." Selenity said, smiling. Diane turned to the others. 

"Okay, girls. Show me the dress." Selenity took out a bridesmaid dress. She handed it to   
Diane. Diane looked at it and held it out in front of her. 

"Ooohh! This is a beauty! Did you pick this out, Selenity?" Diane asked. 

"Yeah, I did. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends." Selenity said,   
looking at them. They smiled sheepishly. 

"Okay. Let's get their measurements to make sure that these dresses fit. We also have to   
add the royal emblem to these dresses. Especially to your dress, Selenity." Diane stated. 

"Okay." Selenity said. Diane smiled. 

"Okay. Ami, you stand on that platform. Rei, you stand on that one. Minako, step onto   
that one, and Mako, you can stand on that empty one." Diane said, pointing to different   
platforms. The girls took their places on the platforms. "Okay, girls. Someone will be   
coming to each of you shortly. They will be taking your measurements and they will alter   
your dress, okay?" Diane said. 

"Okay!" the girls said together. 

"Great! I'll be in the back working on Selenity's dress and taking her measurements."   
Diane said. There was a curtain that separated the large dressing room into two separate   
"rooms." Soon enough, people came into the room to work with the girls. Diane pulled   
the curtain that separated the rooms. 

// Twenty minutes later \\ 

Soon, everyone had their measurements taken. Diane told Selenity and the girls to come   
back later. 

"I'll tell you when they're done. Right now, we're going to alter them. They should be   
done before dinner." Diane said. 

"Okay. Thanks, Diane." Selenity said. 

"No prob, hun." Diane said. Soon, Selenity and the rest went up to Selenity's room to   
hang out and chat. 

// At the Yuki Kingdom - Lindsey's room \\ 

Lindsey sat at her vanity, looking through a bridal magazine. She was looking at the   
various dresses in the magazine. She also looked at bouquets, and rings, and tuxedos, and   
flowers. She closed the magazine and let out a sigh. 

"I can't wait 'til Endymion and I get married. We'll be so happy together. As soon as I   
get rid of Selenity, he'll forget all about her and fall deeply in love with ME!" Lindsey   
said as a sly smile crossed her face. "One way or another, I'll get rid of Selenity and   
Endymion will be madly in love with me." Lindsey let out an evil giggle. "I can't wait!!"   
Lindsey said. 

// At the Moon Kingdom - Selenity's room \\ 

Selenity and the girls talked, laughing and kidding around. Their fun was disturbed when   
someone knocked on the door. Selenity got up to open the door. 

"Why, hello, Mother." Selenity said. 

"Hello, Queen Serenity!" the senshi said while bowing their heads. 

"Hello, Selenity. Hello, girls." Serenity said while bowing. "Lily told me that you all got   
your dresses. I'm so excited to see them! Are they ready yet?" Right when Selenity was   
about to answer her mother, the intercom emitted a beeping sound, signaling that   
someone was calling through the intercom. Selenity pressed the 'TALK' button. 

"Yes?" Selenity said. 

"Selenity? It's Diane. Everyone's dresses are ready!" 

"Okay, thanks." Selenity said. With that, she pressed the 'END' button. Selenity turned   
to her mother. "Does that answer your question?" Selenity asked while trying to hold   
back a giggle. Serenity smiled. 

"Yes, it does." 

"Well, come on! Let's go try them on!" Rei said excitedly. 

"Okay. Let's go." Selenity said. Everyone headed out the door and went straight to the   
dressing room. 

// At the dressing room \\ 

The second Selenity opened the door, the servants handed them their dresses. They all   
went to change into their dresses. Soon, everyone was dressed. Diane had pulled the   
curtain so that each girl could come out one at a time. Ami came out first. Then Rei came   
out. Then Makoto and then Minako. They all smiled and commented each other, smiling   
happily. Diane came out from behind the curtain. 

"Ladies. Get ready to..." Diane was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Can someone   
get that?" Diane asked. 

"I'll get it." Queen Serenity said. She opened the door. "Well, well, well. You're just in   
time." Serenity said to James. 

"Thank god. I saw a swarm of girls coming down here, so I decided to see what was   
going on." James said. 

"Well, shut up now. Diane is about to present Selenity in her wedding dress." Serenity   
said. James blushed a little. 

"Sorry." he said in a whisper. Diane cleared her throat. 

"Ladies.....and gentleman. Prepare to behold a sight too beautiful for words. I present to   
you....Princess Selenity." Everyone stayed quiet as Diane drew back the curtain. Soon,   
Selenity was revealed. Selenity stood on the platform, blushing. Everyone gasped at her   
beauty. 

"Oh my god! Selenity! You look so beautiful!" Minako said. The rest agreed with   
Minako. They all gathered around Selenity. While the girls admired Selenity and her   
dress, James stood silently next to Serenity. 

"Look at her. Our daughter. She's so beautiful." James said quietly to Serenity. 

"Yeah. If only you could've seen that before you left." Serenity replied. 

"Oh, come on. Not here. Not now. Please, just let go of the past. I'm sorry for what I did.   
That's why I'm here. To show you that I've changed." James whispered to Serenity.   
Serenity had no reply. Soon, Selenity stepped off the platform and walked to her parents.   
She smiled nervously. 

"So...what do you guys think?" Selenity asked. 

"I think it's beautiful." Serenity said. 

"And I think you're beautiful." James added. Selenity smiled happily. She hugged the   
both of them. 

"I love you guys." Selenity said. When they parted, Selenity smiled sweetly at them. 

"I can't believe it. My little girl. Getting married!" James said. " I can't wait for the   
wedding day." 

"Yes. I can't wait for the wedding." Serenity added. Selenity smiled even more. Selenity   
turned to her father. 

"You'll walk me down the aisle, right?" Selenity asked nervously. James smiled as a tear   
came to his eye. 

"Of course I'll walk you down the aisle." he said. He took his daughter into his arms and   
hugged her. Selenity turned to her mother. 

"And you'll be there in the bridal room with me? And sitting in the front row with Father,   
right?" Selenity asked. Serenity was hesitant to say yes to sitting with James, but she said   
yes anyway. 

"Of course I'll be there." Serenity said. She too hugged Selenity. Selenity smiled. Diane   
clapped her hands twice. Everyone looked at her. 

"Well, now that I have your attention, will everyone please leave so that these young   
ladies may change?" Diane said. Without a word, everyone left. Even after everyone left,   
no one had changed out of their dress yet. 

"Oh my god, Selenity. Your dress is so beautiful!!" Rei said. "I'm so happy for you." Rei   
hugged Selenity. 

"Thanks, Rei." Selenity said with a smile. 

"Do you have any idea how good you look?" Makoto asked jokingly. 

"You're going to blow everyone away at the wedding!" Ami said. The girls all nodded   
their head in agreement. Selenity blushed. 

"Well, I think you guys look so great in your dresses! You all look so beautiful in them!!"   
Selenity said happily. The girls all blushed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" Diane asked. 

"It's Serenity. The wedding planner is here. She has brought some stuff with her. Is   
Selenity and the senshi still in their gowns?" 

"Yeah. They are. You can come in." 

Serenity opened the door. The wedding planner followed Serenity into the room. Serenity   
introduced the wedding planner. 

"Everyone, this is Sandy. Sandy, these are the people you will be working with. But   
you'll be working mostly with the one in the wedding dress." Serenity said, giggling a   
little. Sandy extended her hand to Selenity. 

"Nice to meet you." Sandy said. 

"Nice to meet you." Selenity said, shaking hands with her. 

"You have an absolutely beautiful dress." Sandy said. 

"Thank you." Selenity said. 

"Did you get a veil to go with that yet? Or any accessories to go with the bridesmaid's   
dress?" 

"Umm....no. Not yet." Selenity said. 

"Okay. Why don't we start now?" 

"Okay, sure." 

"Great. Let's begin." Sandy snapped her fingers. Immediately, people brought in different   
veils and bridesmaid accessories. Selenity and the girls were stunned by the number of   
items that were brought in. Sandy smiled. "Okay. Let's start with your veil." Sandy   
suggested. For about an hour, Selenity and the girls picked out the veil and bridesmaid   
accessories they wanted. Sandy took a quick look at her watch. 

"It's been an hour now and we have all the accessories chosen. That's wonderful. I'll be   
seeing you again soon." Sandy said. 

"Okay. It was great working with you." Selenity said, shaking Sandy's hand. 

"Great. I'll see you all later! Bye!" 

"Bye!" Soon afterward, Selenity and the girls changed into their normal clothes. They all   
headed up to Selenity's room to rest. When evening came, the girls went home satisfied   
with the progress they made in one day. Selenity fell asleep easily that night. But for   
someone else, it wasn't as easy. 

// At the Yuki Kingdom- Lindsey's room \\ 

"Damn it! Why can't I think of a good plan to separate Selenity and Endymion? I've   
thought of everything I could. They all seemed like the perfect plan, but nothing worked!   
Geez, are they stuck together with Crazy Glue or something?" Lindsey let out a sigh of   
frustration. "Damn that bitch, Selenity. If she didn't exist, this would be easy. If only she   
was out of the picture, I'd be able to do this! Come on, Lindz. Think! There's gotta be   
some way to break them up." Lindsey threw herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling   
for a while, trying hard to think up a plan to break Selenity and Endymion up. Suddenly,   
she sat up in her bed. "Oh.....my.....god!!! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!?!? I don't   
have to break Selenity and Endymion up in order to get him. I don't even need to break   
them up at all! And Endymion will be forced to be with me and love me. God, why didn't   
I think of this sooner? This is _so_ simple!!" An evil smile crossed Lindsey's lips.   
"Finally, Endymion will be mine. And it'll be all over for Selenity." Lindsey let out an   
evil laugh. "I can't wait for the wedding!"   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

*****   


-+- In the next chapter of Love Triangle -+- 

"Come in." Selenity said. The door opened slowly. Selenity turned to look at who came   
in. Selenity had a disgusted look on her face. "What are _you_ doing here?" Selenity   
asked. Without answering Selenity, she covered her mouth and nose with a cloth that had   
chloroform on it. While Selenity struggled to remove the hand covering her mouth and   
nose, she inhaled the chloroform, which caused Selenity to pass out and fall to the floor. 

"Finally, Endymion is mine." 

***** 


	20. Chapter 20

SN: None today. 

~Love Triangle: Chapter 20~ 

By: Sapphie ^.~   


Key: 

"- - -" dialogue 

'- - -' thinking 

//- - -\\ scene change 

(SN) Sapphie Notes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Important Info: Well, this isn't really important, but I just wanted to let you know that I   
skipped A LOT of time. It is now the day of the wedding. I know some of you might   
think that this fic is going really fast at this point and I'm sorry, but I don't wanna spend   
that much time here. If you all want me to keep going, I must get to the good stuff out   
now! So yeah. I hope you like it! Remember to review, onegai! ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Recap: 

"Damn that bitch, Selenity. If she didn't exist, this would be easy. If only she was out of   
the picture, I'd be able to do this! Come on, Lindz. Think! There's gotta be some way to   
break them up." Lindsey threw herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while,   
trying hard to think up a plan to break Selenity and Endymion up. Suddenly, she sat up in   
her bed. "Oh.....my.....god!!! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!?!? I don't have to break   
Selenity and Endymion up in order to get him. I don't even need to break them up at all!   
And Endymion will be forced to be with me and love me. God, why didn't I think of this   
sooner? This is _so_ simple!!" An evil smile crossed Lindsey's lips. "Finally, Endymion   
will be mine. And it'll be all over for Selenity." Lindsey let out an evil laugh. "I can't   
wait for the wedding!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

// The night before the wedding \\ 

Selenity sat on the edge of her bed, bouncing her leg up and down nervously. Her mother   
and the senshi sat all around her. 

"Selenity. It's okay. It's pre-wedding jitters. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Serenity   
said. 

"Yeah. Everything's perfect. We've had more than enough practices, and everything is   
under control." Ami said. 

"That's right. You have nothing to worry about." Makoto added. 

"They're right. There's nothing to worry about. The wedding will go off without a hitch!"   
Minako said. 

"Yeah. Nothing can go wrong tomorrow. Everything is perfect." Rei said. Selenity still   
bounced her leg up and down nervously. 

"You guys are right. But I'm really nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if we   
forget something? What if we forget the bouquet? What if we forget our gowns? What if   
our ride to the wedding is late? What if...." 

"Selenity! Stop! Stop it with the 'what ifs'! The bouquet is in the bridal room at the   
church. The gowns are with Diane. The rides will be here on time. Nothing will go   
wrong." Serenity said, trying to calm her daughter down. Selenity took a deep breath and   
slowly let it out. 

"Okay. Sorry. I'm just really nervous about something going wrong." Selenity explained. 

"Well, don't worry. Tomorrow is your wedding day! This is supposed to be one of the   
most happiest days of your life! Don't ruin it by worrying so much!" Rei said. 

"You're right. But I just can't help it." Selenity said. "Can I be alone for while. I just need   
some time to take this all in." 

"Sure. We'll be downstairs in the living room if you need us." Serenity said. Selenity just   
nodded. They left the room quietly. James saw them leave the room. He approached   
Serenity. 

"Is everything okay with Selenity?" James asked, a little worried. 

"Yeah. Everything's fine. She's just really nervous. She's afraid something will go wrong   
tomorrow." Serenity said. 

"Oh, she'll be fine." James said reassuringly. 

"I know." Serenity said. There was an awkward silence between them again. James   
cleared his throat. 

"Well, I better get going. You should make sure everything is fine for the wedding   
tomorrow." James said. 

"I will." Serenity said. "You'll be at the Moon Kingdom Grand Ballroom tomorrow,   
decorating it, right?" Serenity asked. 

"I already started. We're done with the wall decorations. I'm going to go back soon to   
start putting up the tables." James said. Serenity smiled. 

"That's wonderful." Serenity said. James slowly nodded his head. "Well, I better go now.   
See you tomorrow." Serenity said. James nodded his head again. Soon, they went their   
separate ways. 

// In Selenity's bedroom \\ 

Selenity laid in her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She tried to sort out her thoughts,   
but so many things ran through her mind. What if this. What if that. She felt   
overwhelmed. She sat up and picked up the phone, dialing Endymion's number.   
Endymion went back to his place because of that myth that it's bad luck to see the bride   
before the wedding. His phone rang a few times before he picked it up. 

"Endymion? It's Selenity." she said when Endymion picked up. 

"Selenity? What's wrong? You sound stressed out." 

"I'm just really worried about the wedding tomorrow. What if something goes wrong?" 

"Selenity. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

"But what if something bad happens?" 

"If something bad happens, I'll be there to protect you. And as long as you're safe, I'll be   
happy. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or the wedding. I promise."   
Endymion said. Selenity smiled. 

"Thanks, Endymion. You definitely know how to cheer me up whenever I'm worried or   
scared or sad." Selenity said. "I love you so much, Endymion. I don't know what I'd do   
without you." 

"I love you too, Selenity. My world and my life wouldn't be the same without you."   
Endymion said. Selenity's smile grew. 

"Well, goodnight, Endymion." 

"Goodnight, Selenity. Sweet dreams." Endymion said. With that, they hung up. Selenity   
sat on her bed and looked at a picture of Endymion. She smiled again. 'I'm so lucky to   
have you in my life.' Selenity thought. 'Nothing will get in the way of our happiness. And   
nothing is going to ruin our wedding tomorrow.' she thought to herself. Soon, she fell   
asleep. 

// The next morning - **THE WEDDING DAY!!** \\ 

It was 5:00 AM and Selenity was wide awake, having her hair done by her stylist. Her   
hair was being put in a very elegant up-do. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were also   
having their hair done. Their hair was being transformed into soft flowy waves. They   
were also having a hairpiece put in their hair. After an hour, everyone's hair was done.   
After their hair, they changed into their dresses, which had been brought up to Selenity's   
room earlier. After they had their gowns on, they put on their accessories. Selenity put on   
a necklace that had a diamond in the middle. The necklace was a wedding gift from   
Endymion. The girls put on silver bracelets and necklaces that had three diamonds lined   
up next to each other. The middle diamond was the largest one, with the other two   
diamonds being smaller. At around 7:30 AM, the girls were ready. Before going to the   
church, they stopped at the Moon Kingdom Grand Ballroom, which is where the   
reception was being held. The main entrance had white and cream/peach colored balloons   
surrounding it. Hanging along the walls were vines that had white and cream colored   
roses. The tables had white tablecloth with cream napkins. In the middle of every table   
were menus and white and cream colored roses. The main table, where the bride and   
groom and the bridal party would be sitting, was also well decorated. The bride and   
groom's chairs resembled thrones. As Selenity and the senshi scanned the place, they   
smiled, satisfied with the work James and the servants did. Soon, they were on their way   
to the church. The church was similarly decorated the way the reception hall was. Selenity   
and the girls all went into the bridal room. They all took a seat. 

"Can you believe it? It's your wedding day!!" Rei exclaimed happily. 

"Oh my god. You do not know how excited and happy I am." Selenity said. The girls all   
smiled at Selenity's optimism. 

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for it to start!!" Minako said excitedly. 

"Yeah! Me neither!!" Makoto added. 

"I'm so happy for you, Selenity. You're getting married today!" Ami said with a smile.   
Selenity smiled. 

"Thank you, guys. Thanks for everything. I can't believe we're actually here! In a few   
hours, I'll be walking down that aisle." Selenity said. "Nothing can go wrong today."   
There was a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Selenity asked. 

"It's Sandy. I was wondering if one of you could come out here to help put up the   
finishing touches for the church before guests start coming." 

"Sure! We'll help." The senshi said. 

"I'll help too." Selenity said. 

"Great." Sandy said. "Um...you guys wanna change out of those dresses for a while? We   
don't want to get them dirty or anything." 

"Oh. Okay. Do you have a change of clothes or something?" Selenity asked. 

"There should be enough pants and shirts for all of you in the back closet." Sandy said. 

"Okay. We'll be out there in a few minutes." 

"Okay. Thanks, girls." 

After about an hour or so, the guests were arriving. Selenity and the senshi were already   
in the back, preparing for the ceremony. The senshi were with Selenity one last time   
before they left to go to the bridesmaid room. They each took turns hugging Selenity and   
wishing her well. Soon, the girls had to leave. When Selenity was finally in the room by   
herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"I can't believe it! I'm going to walk down the aisle shortly. I'm going to marry   
Endymion! I'm going to become his wife! He's going to become my husband! This is   
great! I've dreamed of this day all my life!" Selenity happily said to herself. Suddenly,   
there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Selenity said. The door opened slowly.   
Selenity turned to look at who came in. Selenity had a disgusted look on her face. "What   
are _you_ doing here?" Selenity asked. Without answering Selenity, she covered her   
mouth and nose with a cloth that had chloroform on it. While Selenity struggled to   
remove the hand covering her mouth and nose, she inhaled the chloroform, which caused   
Selenity to pass out and fall to the floor. 

"Finally, Endymion is mine." An evil smile appeared on Lindsey's lips. "Sorry, Selenity,   
but you're not going to be the one walking down the aisle. It's going to be me!" Lindsey   
let out an evil laugh. She picked Selenity up and propped her against the wall so that she   
sat upward. Lindsey sat in front of the vanity, putting her hair in a makeshift up-do.   
Someone knocked on the closed door. It was Sandy. 

"Selenity. It's almost time for your walk. Be out of this room in two minutes. Okay?" 

"Okay." Lindsey said, trying hard to imitate Selenity's voice. Apparently, it worked. 

// At the ceremony \\ 

Everything went as planned. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle, the flower girl   
walked down the aisle, the ring bearer walked down the aisle, and the bride walked down   
the aisle. While the priest was performing the ceremony, Sandy began to think. 

'That's not the veil Selenity had originally picked out. Her original one was a long lace   
veil. The one that she's wearing now is a short one and it has a thick tulle covering,   
making it hard for us to see her face. Hmm...maybe she found that in the closet and   
decided to use it. But I wonder why she would pick that veil over her original one.' Sandy   
brushed off the thought and tried to enjoy the ceremony. Finally, it came time for Selenity   
and Endymion to kiss each other. They had already said their "I do's." Endymion was just   
about to lift the veil when Queen Serenity ran down the aisle. 

"Stop!! Stop the wedding! That's not my daughter!!" Queen Serenity yelled. 

"What?" Endymion asked. He lifted the veil and gasped. "Lindsey?!?! But how did   
you....what are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like? I'm marrying you. Wait...correction. I _married_ you." Lindsey   
said with an evil smile. 

"What did you do to Selenity?" Endymion demanded. 

"Oh, nothing. She'll be fine." Lindsey said, brushing it off. 

"Endymion! Selenity is in the bridal room. She's passed out on the floor." Serenity said in   
a frenzy. 

"Okay. Okay. Try to calm down." Endymion said to Serenity. He turned to Lindsey. "You   
bitch. How dare you!" Endymion said angrily. He ran from the altar and headed straight   
for the bridal room. The senshi and a few other people followed him. Sandy was in shock. 

'So that's why there was a different veil. That other girl used that veil to cover her face so   
that no one would know that she wasn't really Selenity.' 

// At the bridal room \\ 

Endymion opened the door to find Selenity's body on the floor. He immediately checked   
her pulse. It was okay. She just passed out. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Endymion! Is Selenity okay?" Makoto asked. 

"She's fine. She just passed out. She'll be fine." Endymion said. 

"Oh, thank god." Ami said. Lindsey pushed her way through the crowd. She stood behind   
Endymion. 

"What you making such a big deal for? She'll eventually wake up." Lindsey said. 

"You little witch! How dare you do this to Selenity! She's your cousin, for goodness   
sake!!" 

"Oh, whatever. I don't care!" Lindsey said. 

"I will never forgive you for this, Lindsey." She just shrugged. "You're not getting away   
with this, Lindsey. The second Selenity wakes up, I will marry her!" Endymion said   
angrily. Lindsey let out a laugh. 

"This is where you realize you're wrong." Lindsey said, still laughing. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You can't marry her!" 

"And why not?" 

"Don't you remember? You just married _me_!" Lindsey said, holding out her hand,   
showing off the diamond wedding ring that Endymion had slipped on her finger earlier. 

"You tricked me into marrying you! I wouldn't marry you, even if you were the last   
person on Earth!" 

"Tricked or not tricked, you still married me. You said "I do" and you yourself put this   
ring on my finger and I did the same to you. The priest also pronounced us husband and   
wife." Endymion gave Lindsey a cold glare. He knew where she was heading with this   
speech of hers. "You also know very well that in this universe, bigamy (marrying one   
person while still being legally married to another) is not allowed. If you are caught,   
you'll be sent to jail for a long long time. And we don't want that from the Prince of   
Earth, now do we?" Endymion stared at her with anger and rage in his eyes. 

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he said angrily. 

"Congratulations, Endymion! You figured out the mystery!! Now, you win a prize!"   
Lindsey said sarcastically. 

"Cut the sarcasm, Lindsey. This was your plan, wasn't it?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious?!?" Lindsey responded. 'Mmmm! I knew this plan would work.'   
Lindsey thought to herself. A smile came to her lips. "Sorry, Endymion. You can't marry   
Selenity anymore. You're legally married to ME!" Lindsey said, letting out an evil laugh.   


***** 

TO BE CONTINUED 

***** 

-+- In the next chapter of Love Triangle -+- 

Lindsey let out a laugh of happiness, but evil was also present in the laugh. 

"So far, my plan is working. There's nothing that can stop me now!" Lindsey said, letting   
out another laugh. 

// In Selenity's room \\ 

Endymion sat quietly beside Selenity, who was still, after two hours, passed out. He   
moistened the cloth and gently patted her forehead with it. By accident, a drop of water   
fell onto Selenity's eye. Endymion was about to wipe it away when suddenly, her eyes   
flickered. 

***** 


End file.
